Kingdom Hearts III
by Kiwiprince
Summary: This is a direct continuation of the KH II game and will most likely contain spoilers. Please read and review Now finished
1. DI and WOA

_**A/N: This is my first go at writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. It might contain KH 2 spoilers**_

_**Please review it and tell me if it's any good. I started obsessing over the letter because of one reviewer and have now changed a bit of the story due to plot reasons. You might notice there's no more lost keyblade crap (excuse my language) cause I figured it just wouldn't wrok. Tell me what you think of it now.**_

_**Destiny Islands**_

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi ran towards the two boys, holding a bottled letter in her hands.

"Hey whats up?" asked Sora.

"Look," Kairi said, showing the kings seal on the letter.

"From the king?" asked Sora. Without waiting for an answer Sora took the letter from the bottle and started reading it with Kairi and Riku trying to read it over his shoulder. The letter read...

_Sora, Kairi, Riku,_

_Sorry about this but I've had to recall the king. Terrible things are about to happen and I sense I will be needing his help._

_When Kairi has been awakened you will find a way to get to Twilight Town. Use it and seek me out._

_Sincere apologies_

_Yen Sid_

_P.S: Don't lose this letter._

After reading the letter Sora, Riku and Kairi stood in silence. Then Sora stood up, taking Kairi by the hand.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with your keyblade. You should probably summon it."

"Ok." Kairi strained, concentrating on making her keyblade appear but nothing happened.

"You have to use your heart. Reach deep inside and you'll feel it. Once you know it's there you'll be able to summon it more easily."

Kairi and Riku looked at Sora with a look of exasperation. "Trust me."

Kairi closed her eyes and did as Sora told her. Suddenly a flowery keyblade appeared in her hands. "Flower of destiny," she said.

"Huh?"

"It's what my keyblade is called."

"Oh."

"Hey we've got things we should be doing," said Riku.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Well... since your the keyblade master aren't you supposed to be sealing the doors to each world?"

"Yeah but we can't leave this world until Kairi's been 'awakened'."

"Have you sealed the keyhole to this world yet?"

"Oh man," Sora whined. "I was going to do it tomorrow..."

"Well let's all go," said Kairi. "I want to see how you seal a keyhole."

"Guess that settles it," Riku said, grinning slightly, happy at finally having something to do.

Sora, Riku and Kairi walked through the island towards the secret place, talking about stuff that they used to like doing before they all got keyblades. They were all finding it hard to adjust to normal life again.

"Sora we're here," said Kairi, waving her keyblade in his face.

They were in the cave where the door had been but it seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh, right." Sora held out his hand and instantly his own keyblade (Kingdom Key) appeared and started to glow. Suddenly Sora's keyblade started to shoot random sparks of light everywhere in the cave and Sora tried to throw it away.

"Is this supposed to happen?" asked Kairi.

"No," Riku answered.

One of the sparks of light shot towards Kairi even though Sora tried his best to stop the keyblade from hitting anybody.

"Look out," Sora cried. Kairi held her keyblade up and caught the spark of light with it. Then her body faded away along with her keyblade.

**World of Awakening**

"Where am I?" Kairi asked although looking around she could not see anybody. Everything around her was black and it seemed miraculous that she wasn't falling.

**Ah another wielder...**

"Huh?"

**There's not much time you had better be a quick learner...**

"Whoever you are you're not making any sense."

**One day you will understand...**

A ray of light shone down at her feet and revealed a large circular platform seemingly made up of stained glass. On that stained glass was an image of three knights in armour, each holding up a keyblade. One of them was obviously a girl. Kairi stared down at the picture wondering who those three people were.

**...But now you must learn how to fight**

Three shadow Heartless suddenly appeared in the middle of the platform and Kairi glared at them. Then all three of the heartless jumped at her and just as they were about to land on her she swung her keyblade. Three quick slashes and the heartless died.

**Remember that in time to come keyblades will be both your strongest and most trusted ally tomost bitterfoe.**

Kairi felt herself fading out of this strange world.

**Keyblade...**

**Keyblade...**

**Keyblade...**


	2. DI and Twilight Town

_**A/N: I have changed a few things in the first chapter. Just thought I'd let everybody know.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

**Destiny Islands.**

Sora and Riku were standing by the cave entrance with a mystified expression on their faces when suddenly Kairi appeared as if from nowhere.

"Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you" said Sora.

"Really?"

"No. As soon as you left my keyblade stopped shooting sparks and found the keyhole. Still where have you been?"

"I don't know," she replied. "One minute I was standing next to Riku and the next I was surrounded by darkness. Someone was teaching me how to use my keyblade."

"So that's what it means." Riku's eyes glowed red and he dropped to the ground.

"Are you alright Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I could've sworn I saw your eyes turn red for a moment."

"Yeah I saw it too," Kairi said.

"We better leave our world and find Yen Sid," said Sora. "He'll know what's wrong." Sora offered a hand to help Riku up but Riku pushed it away.

"I said I'm fine."

Kairi had a worried look on her face but Sora was the only one who noticed.

"Do you still have the letter?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah I'll get it for you." She reached into her left pocket and pulled out the letter.

Sora looked it over, turning it over three times. Suddenly the writing moved and changed gradually into an image of three keyblades held up together.

"Ok let's try doing that," Sora said.

Riku held out his left hand and summoned his keyblade, 'Way to Dawn'. All three of them held their keyblades up to the roof of the cave and as they did the letter floated into the middle of the three keyblades. Three beams of light shot up from the keyblades and bounced off the letter. The beams of light formed a small white door right in the entrance to the cave.

"Let's go," Sora said running through the door. Kairi and Riku followed him.

**Twilight Town, Yen Sids Tower.**

Yen Sid sighed. "There's too many, we cannot defeat them by ourselves." He turned from his comfortable arm chair so that he could look out the window of his tower. A small robed figure walked up to him and said, "Don't worry, some of them still believe in the light. In any case we will not be the only ones fighting here today."

"You sent them the letter then?"

"Yes I did. I still don't understand why I couldn't write it myself though."

"There is more too this then you or I or even this town. Understand that everything we have done in the past will seem like nothing compared to what we are now faced with. The enemy knows I am here. However they think you are with Goofy and Donald back at Disney castle. We cannot let them learn of your presence."

The small robed figure nodded.

"Good." Yen Sid said. "Now go pick up our friends." The small robed figure opened a light portal and walked through it.

**Twilight Town.**

As Sora opened his eyes he found he as in Twilight Town. "Kairi! Riku!" Sora looked around and couldn't see them. "Not again," he said. "Oh well, might as well look around well I'm here."

As Sora walked around the town he noticed it was empty. "Hello!" he called.

_**"Hello!"**_

Sora jumped in surprise. He hadn't expected anybody to answer him. He turned around to see an armoured man behind him. The most weird thing about the man though was that he had a keyblade. It was almost exactly the same as Soras except it had a few minor flaws like the tip being bent the wrong way.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

_**"Who I am is of no consequence. Who you are on the other hand..."**_

"What do you want," Sora yelled at him.

_"**You'll find out soon enough." **_Suddenly the armoured man ran at Sora and then he went right through and to the other side. Then he disappeared.


	3. Twilight Town and Forgotten Grave Yard

_**A/N: I've labeled the parts of the story as A and B to try and stop confusion when I change the focus to different characters. It's still the same world.**_

_**I've been in a rush to write this chapter so it might not be that good but if anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better then let me know. Read and Review please.**_

**Twilight Town, A**

Suddenly a light portal appeared deep in the middle of Twilight Town. A small robed figure stepped out of the portal and looked down at the body of a young boy nearly 17 years old.

"Now who could've done this?" The robed figure bent down to have a closer look at the boy and shook him slightly. "Sora wake up."

Sora slowly opened his eyes and when he saw the robed figure said, "Your Majesty."

"There's no time for niceties Sora we gotta get out of here before another one of them attacks you."

Sora groaned. "Hmm this is going to be harder than I thought," the robed figure said as he dragged Sora through the light portal.

**Twilight Town, B**

A boy and girl appeared in midair as if by magic. Then they fell to the ground landing hard. The boy got up, dusted himself off and offered the girl a hand. "Are you alright Kairi?"

Kairi ignored his hand and jumped to her feet. "Yeah I'm fine Riku. How 'bout you Sora?" Kairi turned around in a full circle and found that Sora wasn't there. "Sora! Where are you?"

"**Looking for someone?"**

Kairi and Riku looked behind them and saw an armoured figure who was obviously male.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked him.

Riku stood in silence, keyblade at hand ready to attack the man if he posed a threat. Seeing Riku's keyblade made Kairi summon her own which appeared in her right hand.

"**Ah, more keyblade wielders."**

"You mean someone else is here with a keyblade?" Kairi asked.

Riku swung his keyblade at the armoured figure as soon as he spoke the word keyblade.

CHING

Riku's keyblade connected with another and when he looked down at it he saw that it was almost exactly the same as Sora's.

"Oh no," Kairi said.

"You'll pay for what you did," Riku said, his eyes glowing bright red. "Fool! You left me to die! I was getting so close too. No matter, I'll just kill you and all the others who haven't already died."

Kairi screamed in fear. What had happened to Riku?

"**Xehanort?"**

**Twilight Town, Yen Sid's Tower.**

Yen Sid stood with his arms hanging out the window of his tower. His arms were trembling because of the surge of energy he could feel in the town. "No _they_ can't be here! Not again!"

The small robed figure came thudding into the room, dragging Sora with him. "Master Yen Sid we might have a problem."

"Yes, a very big one."

The robed figure closed the light portal and opened another walking through it without another word.

Yen Sid was left to his thoughts everything that had happened since Xemnas's defeat.

Suddenly a piece of parchment flew in the window and Yen Sid picked it up. It read:

_13 June (_the year was unreadable

_Forgotten Grave Yard_

_A barren deserted world. Or so I was lead to believe. When I decided to go there and check for myself however... well let's just say that it's not barren or deserted. The world is being used as a hideout for an ancient race of people known only as chasers. For some reason unknown to me they are all clothed in battle armour as if they are preparing for some kind of war._

_I Xehanort will infiltrate their ranks and find out what it is they are planning._

"Interesting." Yen Sid turned to Sora. "This paper might just provide the answers I've been seeking. When you wake you'll have to keep an eye out for them."


	4. Twilight Town and WOA

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. That was the fastest I've ever got reviews. Oh well here's another chapter enjoy. Another rushed chapter. I'm only writing thems so fast because I've got a lot of ideas for this story and I have to get them out. Please read and review. Also if there is anything you don't understand then put it in your review and I'll either explain it to you of tell you it's part of the plot in which case you will have to keep reading to find out.**_

**Twilight Town, B**

"**Xehanort, is that you?"**

Riku glared at the man in armour. "Yes. It is I."

The man in armour cringed. "**You know it was not my choice to exile you... I had no choice."**

Riku's eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed to the ground, his keyblade falling next to him. "Riku!" Kairi yelled, running up to him.

"**Yes, Yes comfort him while you can. He will not be human for much longer."**

The armoured man picked up Riku's keyblade and it glowed for a moment while it was in his hands. Then he dropped it to the ground.

"**I have what I need from here. I will leave you two alive for now but next time you will not be so lucky."**

The armoured man disappeared almost at the same time as a portal of light opened right next to Riku's body. A small robed figure stepped out of the portal and looked at Riku and Kairi. "This doesn't look good."

"Your Majesty," said Kairi. The robed figure had a quick look around before he pulled back the hood to his robe. "What happened here Kairi?" King Mickey asked.

"Well we got here to this world and then noticed Sora was gone. We had a quick look but couldn't find him any where. Is he alright?"

"Yes, I found him on the other side of town. Now tell me what happened to Riku."

"An armoured man appeared holding a keyblade that looked almost the same as Sora's and Riku attacked him. Riku's eyes were glowing and he was acting as though he was possessed."

"Did he say anything while he was like that?" Kairi was silent and King Mickey shook her. "Kairi this is really important and I need to know now. Did he say anything?"

"Yes. He said he was Xehanort."

**World of Awakening**

Sora was swimming in darkness, surrounded by it, unable to escape it.

**I once told you to take your time...**

Sora said nothing.

**Now there is none left...**

Still Sora said nothing.

**You, The keyblade master must open the door to the light.**

"How?"

**Only you can find the answer to that. Now you must leave this place and return to the world of the living.**

A light shone down on a stained glass platform, the same platform Kairi had stood on with the same images of three knights in armour. "Who are those people?"

**There's no time. **

Another ray of light shone to the left of the platform Sora stood on and revealed another. Several more rays of light revealed stairs to reach the next platform.

**Go. Now.**

Sora landed on the platform and ran up the stairs. When he reached the next platform he got a shock of surprise. The image on this one was of a four-way path. Thousands upon thousands of keyblades seperated each of the four directions the path took. Sora looked closer at the keyblades and realised he couldn't recognise any of them except for Fenrir. Then he looked in the middle where the four-way path met. There were three keyblades and he knew each of them exceptionally well. The first one was the Kings keyblade. The middle one was his own Kingdom keyblade. The last one was Riku's Way to dawn keyblade. "What the hell is going on?" Sora asked.

_You make a good other Sora._

"Roxas?"

_Yes. You would do well to check out Kingdom Hearts before you try to figure any of this out._

"OK then." Sora looked around at the everlasting darkness that surrounded the platform he now stood on. That platform was the only thing still visible.

Sora raised his keyblade up to the sky and said, "My path is set. Show me Kingdom Hearts before I leave this place."

A black door appeared in the center of the platform and Sora opened it and stepped through.


	5. Kingdom Hearts and Twilight Town

_**A/N:Sorry this is short.**_

**Kingdom Hearts**

When Sora got through to the other side of the door he looked around in horror at what he saw. Kingdom Hearts was full of darkness and more of it was seeping in every minute.

"_See I told you coming here would be a good idea."_

"Roxas what happened here?" Sora asked.

"_Darkness is in every heart. There is a heart for every world. Every worlds heart is linked to Kingdom Hearts and for some reason all the darkness is being drained from the hearts of the worlds and being brought here."_

"How do you know this stuff?"

"_Sora I'm a nobody. I learn things in different ways then you."_

"Oh, right. Well what should we do about it?"

"_For now just let things unfold. When it is time for you to do something you'll know."_

Sora walked back through the black door, knowing that when he got to the other side he would be awake.

**Twilight Town, B**

"Riku said what?" King Mickey couldn't believe his ears.

"Riku said he was Xehanort," said Kairi.

The king looked worried as he walked over to Riku's body. "Kairi go through this portal. On the other side you will find master Yen Sid. Tell him what has happened here, he'll know what to do."

Kairi nodded and ran through the portal. As soon as she was gone Mickey threw the robe away and revealed his cool KH 2 clothing. Then he held out his left hand, his keyblade appearing in an instant.

"Enemy of the light, reveal yourself!"

An armoured figure appeared in a whirl of darkness. This one was female. **"You called?"**

"What have you done to Riku?"

**"Nothing, nothing. He's just a bit nuts ya know. Thinks he's Xehanort."**

"He might be possessed but at the moment he should be fine. What have you done to him!"

**"Ya know what? I'm not going to tell you!"**

"We'll see about that." The king jumped at the girl in armour and spun the sharp side of his keyblade so that it was right in her face. Unfortunately that was covered in armour as well and as the keyblade hit it it bounced back, the force of it too strong for the king.

"Oh no." The kings keyblade shot away from him bouncing off the ground and into the armoured girls hands.

**"Hmm if you want to know what happened to him that bad then maybe you should experience it yourself."** Suddenly the kings keyblade glowed brightly and then he dropped to the ground. He was unconscious, same as Riku. The armoured girl laughed and threw the keyblade next to him.

Then she disappeared.


	6. ForgottenGraveYard,WOA and Twilight Town

_**A/N:I don't actually know what the kings keyblade is called. If you know it then put it in your review. This chapter is a little longer to make up for the shorter chapter before this one.**_

**Forgotten Grave Yard, Chasers Base**

The hottest day the planet had ever had was almost at its end and a deadly silence hung in the air. Down on the ground was a four-way path, stretching for miles and miles as far as the eye could see. The path was surrounded by thousands upon thousands of keyblades, all dug into the ground as if it were a grave yard.

The real interesting stuff was happening deep below the ground in a secret computer lab run by people known as chasers. Two people sat in desk chairs, plugged into their computers while another stood watch over them. The one watching over the other two had shoulder length blonde hair, long nose and a long C shaped scar burned on to his left cheek. He had broad shoulders and long, muscular arms.

One of the two who were plugged into their computers had short black hair, and was also quite muscular. He also had a long C shaped scar burned on to his cheek left.

The other one plugged into their computer was a woman. She had long black hair and a beautiful figure, untouched by war of any kind. The only similarity between her and the other two was the C shaped scar only hers was on her right cheek.

The man with the blonde hair stared at the other two and said, "Good work Lexi," he nodded at the woman who bowed respectfully in return, "and you Zhiran," he nodded at the other man who bowed as well.

"How much longer do you need?"

Lexi and Zhiran unplugged themselves from the computer. Zhiran was the one who spoke up. "We will need one week to assemble the data Master."

Lexi nodded. "It's a very difficult process and although we've already took the data we need we have to format it into our MCP so we can use it to whatever end we desire."

"Very well then. I shall have to delay the keyblade master until we are ready for him. Shuyin! Your time is now."

Shuyin (from FFX-2) appeared from the shadows, bowed and left as quickly as he'd came.

**World of Awakening**

Riku felt himself falling into ever lasting, unescapeable darkness. "Not again!" Riku looked below and saw a platform with a stained glass image of three knights in armour and tried to push himself so he would land on it before the darkness swallowed him whole.

"Hold on Riku I'm coming." Riku looked towards where the sky should be and saw the king floating down towards him. "King Mickey!" Riku shouted.

Suddenly a ray of light shone directly underneath Riku and the platform appeared to move straight into the new ray of light.

Riku landed first and when the king was about to fall roughly onto the platform Riku caught him.

"Thanks, Riku. Just call me Mickey." Mickey dusted himself off and walked into the middle of the platform.

**Ah, it's been along time since any such as you two have been here.**

"What?" Riku asked.

**Beings of twilight. Unable to make a choice between light or dark.**

"But I made my choice," said Riku. "I chose the light."

**Look into your heart and find the truth.**

Riku did as he was told and found that he hadn't given up on the light nor had he forsaken the dark. He was as the voice had said – a being of twilight.

Riku turned to the king. "Are you twilight as well?"

"Yes Riku. I accepted darkness when I was in hiding from the organisation." Mickey shrugged and then looked up at the sky. "How do we get out of here?"

**First you must go on a quest.**

"Haven't we done enough already?"

"Calm down Riku. We should listen to this voice it seems to know what we should be doing."

**By completing this quest you will end up saving the keyblade masters life...**

Immediately Riku stopped all thought of complaining.

**...Maybe you will be able to save your own while you're at it **

"How?"asked Mickey.

**I can only show you the path, you must walk it by yourselves**

A small ray of light revealed a long case of stairs going down, deeper and deeper into darkness.

"Alright then let's get going," said Mickey as he walked down the stairs. Riku followed only two steps behind him.

**Twilight Town, Yen Sids Tower**

Kairi had ran straight to Yen Sid and when she'd told him what had happened he rushed out to the town with her only to discover that there were now two unconscious bodies lying on the ground.

"Oh no, it's as I feared."

"What is it?" Kairi asked him.

"Come with me." Yen Sid waved his hand at the two bodies which floated after them as they walked through the light portal. When they got back to the tower they found that Sora was awake.

"Sora!" said Kairi, running to hug him. Sora let himself be embraced by her and enjoyed the comforting feeling of being in her arms. Then he turned to Yen Sid. "I'm sorry but I have to leave."

Yen Sid looked inquisitively at Sora so Sora continued. "Kingdom Hearts is full of darkness and I need to fix it."

"And how do you plan to do that young man?"

"The keyblade will show me the way."

"Very well. It seems your mind is made up. There are just two things I ask of you."

"Anything, Master Yen Sid."

"First," he pulled out the piece of paper he had found with Xehanorts name. "You are to keep an eye out for anything else like this."

"Sounds easy."

"Second you are to take Kairi with you."

"What!"

"Yes Sora. It was the power of your nobody that woke you up and that same power will help you see this through to the end. Your nobodies strength is at it's highest when you are with Kairi and the same is true for her and her nobody. United we stand, divided we fall."

Sora saw no reason to argue and so nodded. Yen Sid gave him the paper and said, "Be on your way then!"

"What was that thing you were going to show me Master Yen Sid?" asked Kairi.

"Ah yes. Right this way."

Yen Sid lead them through secret doors in his tower to a room deep underground. Inside it was a gummi ship although it was not like any Sora had ever seen before.

"This one is different Sora. It will not be navigated by anything less then the kingdom keyblade. Only you have the ability to drive it."

"To the gummi ship!"


	7. Deserted Space Station and WOA

_**A/N: Thanks to mythical pen for reviewing my last chapter. Hope this one is good. Please read and review.**_

**Leaving Twilight Town**

Sora led Kairi to the gummi ship and they both walked into it. Although it looked small it was at least three times larger on the inside.

"Bye Master Yen Sid," said Sora while Kairi waved. Then he pushed the button to close the door. As soon as it was closed Kairi whacked Sora on the head with the dull side of her keyblade.

"I can't believe you weren't going to bring me Sora after everything we've been through and..."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Sora cutting her off before she started to lecture him. "It's just that I know it's going to be dangerous and I don't want you or Riku getting hurt again."

"It's too late for that Sora," said Kairi.

She then went on to tell him of what had happened. Sora listened carefully and when she was finished he had another look at the paper Yen Sid had given him.

"Those people who attacked us were called chasers," he said at last. " I wonder what Xehanort found out about them."

"Shouldn't we just worry about how we're going to drive this thing?" asked Kairi.

"Oh it's easy," said Sora.

He looked around for a large keyhole and then shoved his keyblade into it. The ship made a loud purring noise and then shot off, flying through the air, faster and faster until the speed was so high that Sora and Kairi were thrown into their seats from the sheer force of it.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" asked Kairi.

Sora had a quick look at the control panel which was on his chair. "We're going to Disney castle."

Suddenly the ship slammed to a halt.

"We can't be there already," said Sora.

"We aren't," said Kairi pointing out a window to her left which hadn't been there before. When Sora looked out the window he saw a space station which by the looks of things wasn't doing very well. Darkness was seeping out of it and heartless were creeping along the outside of it. As one of the heartless moved it revealed the heartless symbol burned onto the station.

"We better take a look," said Sora. Sora's keyblade glowed as if it had heard his desire to investigate the station and suddenly the ship was docked at the station.

**Deserted Space Station**

"Let's go Kairi," said Sora, taking her by the hand and leading her onto the station.

Sora and Kairi walked in silence ready to fight if any of the heartless they had seen decided to show themselves. As they walked deeper and deeper into the station they heard the music of an organ being played somewhere in the center of the space station. It wasn't ordinary music though, it had a creepy tone to it made Sora want to hide and Kairi want to scream.

Neither of them did either of those things however and suddenly they found that they had entered into a large room, larger then the dethdrome coliseum. Then they saw the source of the music. It was a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was sitting behind an organ, covered in darkness. As he played more and more heartless gathered around him, appearing from no where.

"Are you the keyblade master?" asked the man behind the organ.

"Yeah," said Sora. "What's your name?"

"I could keep it a secret... but I won't. Name's Shuyin."

"What are you doing with the heartless?" asked Kairi, summoning her keyblade.

"Yeah they won't be able to stop us," said Sora, summoning his keyblade. "And neither will you!"

"Oh I don't think you should underestimate me just yet." Shuyin summoned a samurai sword which was glowing green. He jumped into the air and while he spun back to the ground swung his blade at Sora who managed to deflect just in time. While he blocked, Kairi jumped in and swung at Shuyin.

"We should do this together Sora."

"Right!"

Sora felt that there was more meaning in those words then just his and Kairi. I hope I don't disapoint you Roxas, he thought. When he saw Kairi jump at Shuyin he realised he hadn't been paying attention and swung furiously at Shuyin to make up for it.

Bit by bit they pushed him back until he yelled out, "Not this time," and leapt behind the organ again.

The tune he played this time was different, as if it were a calling and as Sora looked around he realised what it was.

"Heartless!"

The heartless from all over the station were creeping into the room and some of them started to attack Sora.

"Oh no we're done for," said Kairi, looking depressed as she tried to help Sora..

"Sora! Kairi!"

Sora and Kairi looked at the entrance to the room that they were in and saw Donald and Goofy standing there with their staff and sheild respectively.

"Need some help Sora?"

**World of Awakening**

Mickey and Riku had been walking downstairs for hours and still they hadn't found anything new.

"That voice must of been lying," said Riku, angrily.

"Don't give up Riku," said Mickey. "We must be here for a reason."

A short time later Mickey noticed another platform a few hundred stairs below. "Let's hurry Riku."

In less then ten minutes they were standing on the platform looking at the image on it. The image was of streaming data inside a heart.

"Diz!" said Riku.

"Ansem the wise," said Mickey.

"I wonder where he is right now," said Riku.

As Riku spoke a small round computer screen rose from the ground with the symbol of streaming data inside a heart. Mickey tapped a few buttons on a keyboard which had appeared next to the screen.

"What did you do?" asked Riku.

"I asked the computer where Ansem was last seen."

"What does it say?"

"It says he hasn't been seen by anyone and almost nobody knows he is still alive. The last place he has been to though is a world called Forgotten Grave Yard."  
"Hmm, doesn't sound too friendly," said Riku.

"No it doesn't," Mickey agreed. "I hope he's safe."

"Me too."

**No time for rest, you must hurry or everything will be thrown into chaos.**

"But.." said Riku.

**No! You must not allow yourself to be tempted by knowledge of friends. You have a long trip ahead of you... don't stop or you will have to face the consequences. **

Riku and Mickey started to walk away from the computer and find the way to go on but as they reached a set of stairs leading down even lower the bumped into an invisible wall.

**Consequences...**

The darkness around the platform gathered together and formed a giant Neo-shadow heartless.

Mickey and Riku summoned their keyblades and prepared to fight.


	8. Deserted Space Station

_**A/N: Shorter then some of my other chapters but I think it's not too bad. Review and tell me waht you think. If you have any ideas that you think I should incorporate into my story then tell me and I'll see what I can do. **_

**Deserted Space Station**

Sora grinned at the sight of Goofy and Donald. They couldn't of come at a better time he thought.

"Goofy,Donald, help us fight the heartless."

Donald cast thundaga at the heartless while Goofy spun around as fast as a tornado, smashing into them. Sora, invigorated by the aid of his friends added the Fenrir keychain onto his keyblade. Now his keyblade looked like a sword with bandages around the part of the blade closest to the handle. He slashed out three times at the heartless, each time hitting lots at once. Kairi had a sudden impulse to hold her keyblade up to the roof of the station and when she did it shot a beam of light onto the roof. That light traveled down the walls and slowly covered the flood as well. Donald, Goofy and Sora watched it, killing heartless as it moved.

"Very good Sora," said Shuyin, ignoring everyone else. "But can you handle these," he waved his hand and hundreds more heartless appeared although they disappeared faster then they had appeared.

"What!"

"Heartless are afraid of the light," said Kairi.

Shuyin growled, angry at his own mistake. "I cannot let you win, it will destroy everything I have worked for. If the heartless can't fight you then I'll fight you myself."

Shuyin glowed green like his blade and then suddenly he flew at Sora, swinging his sword and when Sora held up his keyblade to deflect the blow it snapped in half.

Goofy, Kairi and Donald were shocked.

"Sora, watch out," yelled Donald as Shuyin attacked again. Sora rolled out of the way, dodging the attack by seconds.

Sora was too slow to dodge the next attack and fell to the ground. As he landed he said only one word. "Roxas!"

Kairi watched as Sora fell to the ground and then jumped back up. When he got up she noticed that he looked different. As she looked she realised that it wasn't Sora but Roxas.

Roxas held his hands out and two keyblades appeared in his hands. The first was Kingdom Key and the second was Oblivion.

Donald and Goofy gave each other a significant look and then ran up next to him. "We'll fight together," said Donald.

"Yeah 'cause even though you're another person you're still a friend of Sora's," said Goofy.

"Right," said Roxas. "Let's do this."

Then he leapt at Shuyin, spinning his two keyblades fast enough to cause some real damage. Shuyin held up his sword and managed to deflect the blow but the force of deflecting it forced him to the ground. Goofy charged Shuyin and knocked him over just as he started to get up. Donald cast stopga so Shuyin wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble.

"What are you doing here?" asked Donald.

Shuyin was silent so Roxas put his keyblade to the mans throat. "Answer the question!" he said.

Shuyin pushed himself on to Roxas's blades and let out a cry of pain. "All of this for Lenne," he said as he died. Shuyins body faded away in a burst of green light and all that was left was a keychain and a small orb.

Roxas picked up the orb and ran his fingers over it. They found the switch they were looking for and he pressed it in.

"Wak!" said Donald.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy.

Kairi who had been watching the whole fight from across the room stared in amazement.

A light was shining from the orb onto the floor and that light changed into moving images. Roxas looke closer and realised it was Shuyin and another man inside a computer lab.

_"How did you get here?" demanded a man with shoulder length blonde hair and a long C shaped scar burned on to his left cheek._

_"My heart brought me here. You must be someone who can help me find her," said Shuyin._

_"Find who?" the other man asked._

_"Lenne."_

_"And what would you do to get her back?"_

_"Anything!"_

_"I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."_

_"Thank you." Shuyin kissed the other mans left boot. "I will serve you faithfully till the day I die."_

Then the light disappeared and Roxas, Donald, Goffy and Kairi were left alone, in silence.


	9. WOA, DSS and Forgotten Grave Yard

_**A/N: Bet you can't guess who the ghostly figure is. And Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Please forgive me and review this chapter.**_

**World of Awakening**

A dimension full of darkness. Deep in the middle of this dimension a a mouse and a boy fought a giant Neo shadow on a platform which was rapidly decreasing in size. The mouse jumped in midair and swung a keyblade at the heartless, hacking away at it. The parts that eventually came off regathered themselves and joined back on to the larger body. The boy was cutting at the feet of the heartless but it had as little effect as the mouses attacks.

Above all of this a ghostly figure watched them with a faint feeling of recognition in his eyes. He knew what he was seeing, knew that it meant something but couldn't figure out what. He knew those two people down there, the boy better than the mouse but couldn't figure out how he knew them. He tried to match names to the faces but failed.

As he watched the boys eyes glowed red and he flipped into the air and using the heartless's body for leverage climbed up to it's eyes. Then he gouged them out. The heartless faded away into the everlasting darkness and the boy fell back to the platform. The darkness didn't seem as powerful as it had a moment ago when the Neo shadow had formed.

The ghostly figure had a strong urge to float down next to the mouse and boy but knew in his heart that neither of them would recognise him in his current form, perhaps neither of them even knew him.He felt deeper into his heart and realised that something appeared to be missing. Something that had previously meant a lot to him. If only he could remember what that something was.

For now the ghostly figure decided that the best course of action would be to follow these two people and wait it out until he remembered something else.

**Deserted Space Station**

Roxas sat down, spinning the broken pieces of Sora's keyblade around in a circle. . He couldn't figure out why Sora's keyblade had snapped while his own was still whole. Sora's my other half so our keyblades should be connected he thought.

"What are you doing Roxas?" Kairi asked him.

"Thinking," he said.

"What are you thinking?" Kairi asked.

"About why Sora's keyblade snapped."

"Well do you have any ideas on what we should do next?" Kairi asked him.

"Yes," said Roxas. "We should go to Myra."

"Myra?" asked Donald who had just come from the gummi ship.

"Yeah. A very powerful keyblade weilder lives there."

"WAK! Another Keyblade?"

"Yup. This guy knows everything about every keyblade there is. He was the one Xemnas brought me to when he found that I could weild a keyblade. He'll know what's happened."

"Alright let's get going then!" said Goofy who had come from the room where they had fought Shuyin. "I think you should have this Roxas."

Goofy gave Roxas the keychain that Shuyin had dropped. Roxas looked closely at it before summoning his keyblade and adding it on. The keyblade changed to a greenish colour with a C as the handle although Roxas mistook it for a semi circle handle. Spikes ran down both the left and right sides of the keyblade and the bottom blade was a jagged heart. The words _Chasers Bargain_ popped into Roxas's mind and he knew that was the keyblades name.

For the first time in ages a grin crept across Roxas's face. He could truly feel happinness and it was as if he had a heart. Thanks to Sora he did in a way have a heart, something that only one other nobody could claim to be true.

"Come on Roxas let's get going," said Kairi, interrupting Roxas's train of thought.

"Yeah, we should find out what happened to Sora's keyblade," said Donald.

Roxas smiled to himself. "Ok, I'm coming." Roxas hurried after Donald, Goofy and Kairi, happy to think that he was going back to Myra, the place where he'd first learned about his keyblade.

**Forgotten Grave Yard**

It was an unusually cold night, so cold that a frosty mist hung in the air over the four way path. In the center of the path a glittering light could be seen as if something was trying to phase it's way into existence. If you strained your eyes really hard you could see the shadowy form of three different keyblades.

Meanwhile, in the underground computer lab a heated argument was taking place between Lexi and Zhiran.

"How was I supposed to know the boy had switched blades?" yelled Zhiran.

"Well he was your target you should of at least known about his nobody!" yelled Lexi.

Lexi and Zhiran's master entered the room and stared at them.

"There seems to be a problem," he said significantly.

"No, there's no problem master," Zhiran said quickly before Lexi could say anything.

"He's lying master," said Lexi. "We only havetwo sets of original data."

Zhiran trembled before his master. "I'm... sorry..but..."

To Zhiran's surpirse his master was neither angry nor upset. "I was expecting this," he said. "The boys heart would have given control of the real keyblade to his nobody and created a copy of it from the boys memories of the real one. He may not even know it happenned."

"So your saying I scanned the copy keyblade?" asked Zhiran.

"Yes," said the master. "But now you must make up for your mistake and get the real data from the boys nobody."

"But how am I supposed to do that? Nobodies reside within the original person, not outside them."

"Oh it may be easier then you think," said the master. He pressed a button on one of the computers which displayed an image of Roxas and Kairi talking to each other. They were on the gummi ship. Roxas said something to Kairi. She nodded and said something back to him and then transformed into Namine.

"Ok, I'll be finished in less then two days."

"Good!"

Zhiran plugged himself into his computer again while Lexi went over to her one and watched over it while it carried out the commands she had entered. Their master left.

_**A/N: The next part is what Roxas said to Kairi and then Namine. It's not important plot wise but I added it in incase anyone cares.**_

_"Kairi can you do me a favour?" Roxas asked._

_"Sure," said Kairi._

_"Well...I don't know how to ask this but..."_

_"Go on tell me," she said._

_"Well remember when I told you and Sora that whenever you two were together that me and Namine would be together?"_

_"Yeah, what about it."_

_"Well since Sora made me take over I haven't been able to feel her energy anymore. I guess it comes with the package but still..."_

_"Oh. Umm Ok I'll see if she's still within me." Kairi stared thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded. Then she transformed into Namine and roxas jumped in shock. He hadn't expected this._

_"Hi," said Namine._

_"Hi," said Roxas, still in shock._

_"You've been trusted with a great task Roxas," said Namine._

_"What's that?"_

_"You have been trusted with the keyblade and Sora's heart. You must protect them at all costs."_

_"Is that why I can't feel your energy anymore?"_

_"Yes, Roxas. We should make good of what time we do have." _

_Namine embraced Roxas in a tight hug and he struggled to stay on his feet. When he caught his balance he hugged her back. _

_"I know you'll succeed Roxas," said Namine. She kissed Roxas on the lips and then stepped back. When Roxas looked again she had changed back into Kairi._

_"Thanks Kairi," said Roxas._


	10. WOA 2 parts

_**A/N: I bet after this chapter you might have a better idea on who the ghostly figure is.**_

_**Please post a review after you've read this story. Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed already. **_

**World of Awakening**

What was it that eluded his memories and fled from his heart? The ghostly figure had followed the mouse and boy for hours and still came no closer to finding out then when he had started.

**This is not your place, creature of darkness.**

The ghostly figure heard a voice speak to him but could only understand one word – darkness. Was that what he had lost?

**Be gone! This place shall not house creatures such as you.**

The creature felt a strong force shove him into a light portal which had appeared behind him. On he went through a dazzling burst of light and then he was in another world.

Meanwhile...

Mickey and Riku walked down hundreds and hundreds of stairs, slowly feeling more and more tired.

"What's the point of this?" Riku asked Mickey.

"I don't know Riku but we might as well do this than anything else. Remember the voice said that by doing this we'll save Sora's life and maybe your's as well." Mickey took a glance at Riku and noticed that his eyes were glowing bright red.

"Oh no," said Mickey.

Riku pushed Mickey off the stairs and then jumped off after him. "This way is much faster foolish king," he said.

"Xehanort, what do you want with Riku?" Mickey asked.

"Why I don't want anything from the wretched boy."

"Well then let him go!"

" No, no I can't do that. I do suppose however that I should explain some things to you. Now if Yen Sid taught you as well as he should have then you will know that I have lead two lives. One as Ansem.."

"You will never be Ansem! You are nothing but a traitor!" said Mickey.

Xehanort continued as if Mickey had said nothing. "... and one as Xehanort, second in command of the last remaining chasers."

"Chasers? So you're the one who disappeared?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm, I see Yen Sid did teach you well. I am one of two men who were exiled!"

"Who was the other?"

"His name eludes me as do many other things which I am sure I once knew. However this body appears to be doing me good – I have already begun to remember my life before I became one of Ansems disciples."

Mickey was too curious to be angry at Xehanort even though they since they were still falling through nothingness decided to ask more questions. "What are chasers? What do they do?"

"We were once the cogs turning the wheels of the universe. Before the dark wielder came. Almost none of us were left alive after he attacked. For along time after our race struggled to survive. Even though we rebuilt our cities underground nothing could bring back the lives that were lost."

"I'm sorry for you," said Mickey.

"Yeah I had only just found out about my heritage when this happened."

"At least I have learnt that you were not always full of darkness."

"Yeah well anyway we found every bit of information that there was on keyblades. No matter how many keyblade wielders we found we did not meet the dark wielder again. One phrase kept showing up where ever we went."

"What was that?"

"It all began with... birth by sleep."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I spent many years searching for the answer to that and finally three kids of all people have shown me the answer."

"What is the answer?" Mickey was growing anxious. He was a seeker of knowledge and not knowing this particular bit of information about something he held so dear to his heart made him anxious to find the answer.

"The answer is here king. This is the place which keyblade wielders go to when to bond with their keyblades. This is where the dark wielder first bonded with his. Because of that bond only certain people can wield keyblades and after the bonding, only they are able to wield it until the day of their death."

"Well if that's true then how come Riku was able to wield Sora's keyblade? And Riku was also able to deliver Kairis keyblade?"

"I'm glad you asked. Riku can wield them because he is being of Twilight just like you. Beings of Twilight are the exception to the rule."

"Oh, I see." Mickeys lust for knowledge was wearing off and he started to think normally again. "Even though you seem like you're a good person now I must ask you to leave Riku's body."

"Foolish king. If only you knew. I was exiled from my planet because I was the only one who had not strayed from our original purpose, to destroy the dark wielder. I began to lose my memories and the very thought of losing the knowledge I had gained from my race terrified me. So much so that I immersed myself in darkness in order to keep those memories. He thought I was just a fast learner but he was wrong. Memories that slept deep within my heart were awakened as I heard of those same things. Slowly I became as wise as I had been but the darkness I had immersed myself in came back to haunt me. That is how I came to be the man you knew as Xehanort. Now that I have been almost completely restored I need to redeem myself and destroy this dark wielder."

"I understand and I'll do what I can for you," said Mickey. "But if you don't leave Rikus body then I will be forced to fight you."

"So fight me then because I will not leave this body until my task is done!"

Mickey pulled out his keyblade and leapt at Xehanort.


	11. Gummi Ship, Myra and WOA

_**A/N: I'd like to make it clear that Mickey and Xehanort were still in midair when they started to fight. Also if you wouldn't mind could you guys read and review 'The Mythical Pens' KH III fic. It's really good and it just doesn't seem to be getting the amount of reviews it deserves. Thanks a lot.**_

**Gummi Ship**

Roxas and Kairi came out of the bedroom they had been in, each walking slightly closer to the other then they had before they had walked into the bedroom.

"Hurry up you two," said Donald. "We're almost at Myra!"

"Really?" Roxas asked, feeling joy full his veins.

"Yeah," said Donald.

Roxas ignored Donald's grumpiness and ran over to his seat, Kairi running right beside him.

"Hang on guys," said Goofy as the ship lurched forwards three times faster then it had been going. Roxas and Kairi barely had time to put their seat belts on.

When it finally stopped three minutes later a seemingly watery planet could be seen through the front window.

"Oh no, not another water planet," said Donald, getting out of his seat and heading for his staff.

"Oh it's not water Donald," said Roxas.

"It's not?" said Goofy.

"No it's ice," said Roxas. "Master Aldan says that the cold helps freshen the mind of a wielder."

"Master Aldan?" asked Kairi.

"Oh he's the guy I told you about, you know the one who might know what's up with Sora's keyblade."

"Oh in that case let's get down there and find him then," said Donald.

"I'm sorry," said Roxas. "You aren't allowed down there."

"Why not!" Donald demanded.

"Because only keyblade wielders have the strength to pass the trials," said Roxas.

"Sorry Donald," said Goofy. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"You can't come either Goofy," said Roxas. "I'm sorry. The only one here who has a choice is you Kairi." Roxas paused for a second. "Do you want to come with me or stay here and protect Donald."

Donald quacked angrily and everyone else laughed.

"Yeah sure I'll come," said Kairi. "You never know when you might need some back up huh?"

"So it's settled then. We shouldn't be too long, see you later Donald and Goofy, don't go off on a joy cruise."

"Yeah right as if we could," said Donald being sarcastic. Roxas had taken the kingdom key and without it the ship wouldn't run.

"Cheer up Donald," said Goofy. "We can always play twister."

"This is gonna be a long day," said Donald.

(I don't own twister)

**Myra**

Roxas and Kairi landed on Myra and found themselves in the middle of a frosty wasteland. There were spiraling towers of ice to Roxas's left suggesting that civilization lay in that direction. When Kairi started to walk towards it Roxas grabbed her and shook his head.

"Not that way. If we go that way we will be lead to a fools gold of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well if we go that way we will meet a man who claims that he knows what we want to know. He would give information which would lead a person to their death if they followed it."  
"Oh," said Kairi.

"It's alright, you didn't know. It's just something I learnt when I was in the organization."

"Is this one of those trials?" Kairi asked.

"No," said Roxas. "If it were then many would fail because only a nobody could pass it. We just landed on the wrong side that's all."

"So which way do we go then?"

Roxas pointed to the right at a large valley about 7 and ½ kms. It looked like a natural valley and unless you knew what you were looking for you would never guess it was the way to Master Aldan's hut.

"We have to pass through that valley to start the trials," said Roxas.

"What are you waiting for then slow poke," said Kairi. She had already started the long trek and Roxas hurried after her with a grin on his face, something which he was getting more and more used to doing.

**World of Awakening**

Mickey pushed himself through the air and swung his keyblade at Xehanort. Since Xehanort was still in Riku's body he summoned the 'way to dawn' keyblade and deflected Mickeysblow. "Fast, but not fast enough," said Xehanort

The force from the deflected blow had pushed Mickey higer into the air and pushed Xehanort further down. Now Mickey was falling slower then Xehanort and they were too far away to attack each other again. Mickey could not stand the monotonus silence as he and Xehanort fell deeper into darkness and so called out to him.

"Xehanort! Leave Riku's body now and I promise that we'll take care of the dark wielder for you."

"No king. I cannot leave his fate in your hands. I must seal it myself and ensure his death."

Mickey saw that this tactic wasn't working and so tried another. "Well you know he is a keyblade wielder, won't he be out of your league?"

Xehanort said nothing and instead waved Riku's keyblade around.

Mickey was starting to get angry and so shouted, "Well at least you'll never get out of here."

Just as Mickey had finished talking a platform became visible far beneath him and he groaned. Xehanort was going to reach it first and so would have the advantage of solid ground to stand on. As soon as Xehanort reached the ground he leapt back into the air again and spun himself around moving really fast. Mickey swung downwards with all his might.

CHING

The two blades connected and the force of it sent Xehanort back to the ground and pushed Mickey higher into the air.

"Grrrrrr," Mickey growled. "Sorry Riku." Then he rose his keyblade into the air, pointed it down at Xehanort and shouted, " Firaga!"

A large ball of fire shot down and covered Xehanort.

"Is that how you want to play eh foolish king? Well then let's play!" Xehanort covered Riku's body in darkness and slowly it transformed into his own body. Mickey gasped as the fire was extinguished.

"What have you done!"

"I have ensured my future!"

By this time Mickey had landed and now ran towards Xehanort and flipped into the air moving as fast as Yoda (Who I don't own), spinning around just as fast. In fact he spun so fast that he appeared to be wielding two keyblades.

Xehanort had just enough time to jump into the air and swing at Mickey.

CHING

The two blades connected again but this time there was a different sound echoing through the room, a more cracking sort of sound. Mickey and Xehanort looked at the keyblades they were wielding and saw the large cracks in them which were slowly growing larger and larger. As this happened Mickey and Xehanort got paler and paler until finally they collapsed to the ground, Xehanort's body fading away to be replaced by Riku's body. Mickeys body landed on the gorund and was as still as if he were dead, covering part of a large mural imbued into the platform. It was that of a keyblade.


	12. WOA and Myra

_**A/N: Please read and review. I appreciate it.**_

**World of Awakening**

Riku awoke to find himself lying on the ground surrounded by darkness. He tried to stand but couldn't find enough strength and so sat up on the ground. Riku looked around and saw that it was truly pitch black, no light in sight.

"Mickey?" Riku called, only just remembering not to say the King part. "Mickey are you there?"

**Rise fortunate champion of Twilight**.

"What?"

A ray of light shone down on the ground revealing the platform which Riku saw was covered in a large mural of a keyblade he had never seen before. It reminded him of Sora's keyblade but when he looked at it from a different angle it reminded him of Mickeys keyblade. Riku tried again to get up and found that he now had the strength.

Just as he was about to say something...

**They do not belong here anymore...**

"Why?"

**All of this was a test...**

"A test?"

**A test to find the wielder who change fate... One who can change everything**

"What are you talking about? Wheres the King?" Riku yelled forgetting this time not to say king.

**There are many keyblades that exist through out the universe...**

**( A/N:Yes I'm mean aren't I? I could tell you everything right now but I won't. I will evntually but I warn you some info might repeat itself although it will be told differently.)**

**Myra**

Roxas and Kairi had entered the valley and Kairi found it was much more beautiful than she had believed it to be when she first set eyes on it. Trees were everywhere and there was hundreds of different kinds of flowers and Roxas recognised most of them. The ones he didn't know were surprisingly enough ones that Kairi knew.

"Roxas, what's happening?" Kairi asked.

"Master Aldan must be showing off. I bet he's scanned our memories and replicated flowers and trees from our memories."

"Oh. Well how can he do that? This planet is made of ice."

"He's a wise man and probably very old as well. It wouldn't surprise me if he's learned how to manipulate minds like Namine can."

Suddenly a swirling pool of darkness appeared in midair and swirled faster and faster, each time it spun round it grew larger until the whole valley was covered in darkness.

"A test?" Kairi asked.

"No. Heartless!" Roxas summoned Kingdom key and Chasers bargain and braced himself for a fight.

When Kairi saw what Roxas was doing she summoned her Flower of destiny keyblade and got ready to fight. Hundreds of shadow heartless appeared although they didn't look like normal shadow heartless. They were covered in Ice making them look a frosty blue. Icicles hung down from it's mouth serving as teeth.

The heartless charged at Kairi since she was closer but Roxas jumped in front of her spinning around really fast and as he spun he swung his keyblades up and down. Every single one of the heartless who ran into Roxas's blades died immediately. Heartless came from behind and tried to catch Roxas by surprise but Kairi slashed out, making them focus on her instead.

The fight went on and on with Roxas and Kairi getting tired.

"Arghh!" Roxas yelled as one of the heartless sunk it's teeth into his shoulder.

"Roxas!" Kairi tried to help Roxas but she had been moving away from him as she fought and now there were too many heartless in the way.

_**"Enough!"**_

Smoke flashed everywhere and for a moment everything seemed to stop. As the smoke cleared Roxas saw a robed man standing a few feet away, brandishing a keyblade of his own. The keyblades handle was shaped like a blue Mickey head with the two circles for the ears pointing outwards. The blade had three sharp points each with different symbols. The left one was the heartless symbol (the funny heart thingy from KH 1), the right one was a large C and the middle one looked like a yin and yang symbol except it was cracked in the middle by another spike.

"Master Aldan?" Roxas asked.

"**_Yes it is I."_**

"Thanks for rescuing us," said Kairi.

_**"Oh no, I should be thanking you."**_

Neither Roxas nor Kairi knew what to say to that so they kept quiet.

_**"Roxas you have been here before so welcome back."**_

Aldan held out a hand and Roxas shook it. The hand looked old and withered as if it had once commanded great power.

_**"And who might you be?**_

"I'm K-kairi s-sir," she said through chattering teeth.

_**"Welcome to Myra Kairi. I am Master Aldan. Now that we all know each other what is it that you two have come here for?"**_

Roxas reached into a scabbard on his back and withdrew the broken pieces of Sora's keyblade.

_**"Whats this?**_"

Master Aldan took the pieces of Sora's keyblade and examined them closely.

_**"Ah, I thought so."**_

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

_**"We should go back to my hut and talk."**_

Master Aldan headed through the valley and Roxas and Kairi followed him. In less than an hour they had reached a nice homely looking hut with moss covering the roof. Master Aldan walked up to the door and knocked twice. It opened itself and he walked in, inviting the others to do the same. When Kairi and Roxas got inside they saw that Master Aldan was still wearing his robe although now he was sitting down on an armchair. When he saw them staring he gestured to two more armchairs and they sat down on them.

_**"There are three things wrong with this keyblade. I would ask you what they are as I am sure you know two of them except it will be much faster if I explain it."**_

For the second time that day Roxas and Kairi had nothing to say.

_**"The first thing as you can probably see is that this keyblade is broken. The second is that the core has been extracted from it. The third thing is that this isn't even a real keyblade! It's a copy."**_

"Master Aldan do you know what happens to a keyblade wielder if their keyblade is destroyed?" Roxas asked.

_**"But this isn't a real keyblade."**_

"What if their heart has tricked them into believing it is real?"

_**"Hmm. Many keyblade wielders have their keyblades destroyed and I feel their pain. Their loved ones or family members come to me and ask for my help on finding them. I have searched for years for the answer and I believe I may have found it."**_

Master Aldan stood up and walked to the fireplace. **_"Firaga," _**he muttered, and immediately after a small ball of fire shot from Master Aldans keyblade and into the fireplace. The fireball expanded until the whole hut was full of warmth.

_**"Niovilbo ot htap eth nepo," **_yelled Aldan. A beam of light shot from his keyblade and into the fire place. The fire glowed and then the hut was filled with glorious light.

_**"Walk into the fire and you should find your friends. Just a warning you should leave your keyblades here. I don't think can bring them through."**_

Kairi looked at Roxas for guidance and saw him place his keyblade next to his chair so she did the same.

_**"I will check these while you are gone. They look alright but it would not do for you to be in the middle of a fight with a broken keyblade."**_

Roxas nodded and said, "Thanks Master Aldan."

"Yeah Thanks a lot master Aldan," said Kairi, more at ease with him now.

_**"Good Luck,"**_ said Master Aldan. **_"I sense you will be needing it."_**

Roxas and Kairi stepped through the fire, walking side by side.


	13. World Of Awakening and Myra

_**A/N: This chapter is another long explanation. Thanks to those people who have already reviewed. That was the fastest I have ever got that many reviews for a chapter.**_

_**Keep up the reviewing and if you have any suggestions besides asking me what's happened to the King and Sora then fell free to put it in your review. (Ps I already know exactly what's happened to the King and Sora it just doesn't seem right to post it up now.)**_

**World Of Awakening**

**There are many keyblades that exist throughout the universe . . . **

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

**Before the great war started . . .**

"Great war?"

**Yes, a keyblade war. Although there are many keyblades only three command ultimate power. The keyblade of darkness, The keyblade of light and The keyblade of Twilight. **

"Sora and Mickeys keyblades?"

**No. They are strong and signify their owners true destiny but do not have the same kind of power. I will tell you a tale of the creation of the keyblades that you will remember for the rest of your life as it is tied into your own fate as a keybladw wielder.**

Riku was silent and still, focusing every part of him on what the voice was about to say.

**Eons ago a wise Chaser found out about the existence of a keyblades. They intruged him so much that he spent his whole life researching everything he could on them. When he was old enough that he should have died he forged a new keyblade to ensure his continued existence. He discovered ways so exact that there was no difference between his keyblade and a real one. Although he was wise there was one thing he was afraid of . . . death.**

"Yeah well I'm not too fond of it myself," said Riku.

**After he made that keyblade he realised that he would probably be able to make others as well and so he forged many keyblades and sent them out into the endless abyss to find a master. Eventually he learned how to make thousands of keyblades without effort and growing bored decided to put all of his strength and heart into three final projects. A keyblade of Light, a keyblade of darkness and and a keyblade of Twilight. They carried ultimate power and could do greater things than the wise man had ever imagined. He knew that anything that cna be made to do great good can also be used to do great evil and so hid the three keyblades. The light keyblade was hidden in the realm of darkness and was found three days later while the dark keyblade was hidden in the realm of light, also found three days later. **

"Where's the Twilight keyblade hidden?" The voice ignored him.

**The wielders became known as the dark wielder and the light wielder. They fought terrible battles and many of the other wielders chose sides and begun to fight as well. Too many people were killed that year although everything was balanced because of the light keyblade and the dark keyblade. The Dark wielder lusted for more destruction and so threatened the wise chaser until he agreed to help.**

**The dark wielder killed the light wielder and then as thanks to the wise chaser attacked the chasers home planet, nearly destroying it and killing most of the population. The wise chaser was forced to watch as those he knew and in some cases cared about were killed and nothing he did could save them. He stayed for many years and helped the survivors rebuild the planet. He created this place and hid the last keyblade here in the hopes that someone would find it and use it against the dark wielder. It is the one thing left that can still restore balance. With it the light keyblade can be found again and a new wielder found as well. Then the dark wielder can truly be defeated. He was lost for many years until you entered this realm. I found him here and banished him immediately when I realised his intentions.**

"So are you trying to tell me that I will be the new wielder of Twilight?"

**NO! You will not be the new wielder. You will be the first wielder of the Twilight blade. It is hidden here and only a person who uses the powers of both Light and Dark can find it.**

"Well then I guess I better get started then huh?"

**Myra**

The ghostly figure watched as the robed man opened a portal of sorts in the fire place of the hut. There were two children there who apparently couldn't see it but the robed man must have told them it was there because a moment later they disappeared through it.

As the robed man turned around the ghostly figure saw something that was familiar to him. For a moment the light of the fire had flickered extraordinarily bright and the robed mans face was revealed. It was very old and had an unshaven look to it. There were several rings under his eyes which suggested that he hadn't had much sleep lately. The nose was pointy and a little bit longer than was usual for humans but none of this meant anything to the ghostly figure. The thing that he saw which sparked a flame deep within him was a large C burned into his left cheek.

Suddenly the robed man turned around as if he could feel the ghostly figures prescence. He looked around hurriedly as if he was worried of an attack. When he couldn't see anything he turned to the two keyblades.

**_"Hmm I recognize this one..."_** He held the flower of destiny keyblade in his hand. **_"It is the one meant to prepare Him. Interesting."_** He put the flower of destiny keyblade down and picked up the kingdom key. **_"Yes, Yes this one will surely do some good against the dark wielder."_**

The ghostly figure felt a deep joy inside him along with a grave solomness. He remembered who he was.

Flash

_"You will all die!" he felt himself saying. He was on the surface of a planet full of buildings and plants, basically just full of life._

_"We had a deal." It was the robed man except he wasn't wearing a robe. He was in a suit of armour._

_"I agree. You did help me out. Now I am rewarding you Aldan!" The ghostly figure felt himself throw a ball of darkness at some buildings which collapsed as soon as the darkness hit them._

_"This is treason dark wielder! I assure you, you don't want to go down this path. It will end badly for you."_

_"Then it looks as though I will test fate."_

Flash

_"How do I get to the last keyblade Aldan!" the dark wielder demanded._

_Aldan didn't look particularly worried. Hmm maybe he has accepted my authority thought the dark wielder._

_"It is hidden in the place where new keyblade wielders go to learn how to fight. Go there and you will find it."_

_"Soon I will have the power to kill you and if I find that you have been lying to me then I won't hesitate."_

_Master Aldan still didn't look worried but the dark wielder didn't appear to notice._

Flash

_"Arghhh," the dark wielder screamed._

_The face of Master Aldan surrounded him, everywhere else was darkness. "I told you this would end badly for you!"_

_Master Aldan shot another blast of energy at the dark wielder who screamed again._

_"I'll get you for this!"_

_"I doubt it. You have no power here. Your memories will fade and slowly you'll be reduced to nothingness."_

_The dark wielder just glared at Master Aldan_

Flash.

"Mwahahaha." the dark wielder laughed, testing his voice. As his memories returned so did his body and now it was feeling fresh and new.

"_**Oh no**_," said Master Aldan. "_**Trohs**_ _**snur emit edalb driht yrruh.."**_

"Your Magic will not save you for much longer foolish chaser!" said the dark wielder. "I will have my revenge before long."

Then he walked through the door and out of the house.


	14. Endless Abyss

_**A/N: How is this chapter? I am going to include the character Alexa because Alexa2006 asked me to. If anyone else has an extra character they think I should add then post it in your review and I'll have a look. Please read and review. **_

**Endless Abyss**

Roxas and Kairi opened their eyes and saw that they were surrounded by fire which held no heat. The ground they stood on was rocky and hurt their feet. As they walked forwards the fire began to disappear until they were standing on the top of a cliff over looking a dark valley. There was no sun in the sky yet a faint light shone and lit up a path through the dark valley.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi.

Suddenly a small shadowy figure ran up to Roxas and Kairi getting closer and closer until Kairi couldn't take it any more and she screamed.

"Kairi, Sora!" the figure called.

"Your Majesty?" Roxas asked.

"Yes it is me." The shadows stopped clinging to the king and Kairi saw him now for who he was.

"Sorry king Mickey," she said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," said Mickey. Mickey looked at Roxas as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh dear," he said. "You're Roxas aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Roxas. He realised that he didn't that Mickey was a king and yet it felt right to call him one.

"Things must be worse than I thought if you are here instead of Sora."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked. She could tell by Mickeys tone that something terrible must of happened.

"You two haven't by any chance seen Riku?" Mickey asked them.

"No, why?" Roxas asked. He remembered Riku and the battle that he had fought with him and a sense of hatred rose like fire within him. Then he remembered everything that Riku had been fighting for and if it were not for him then he would never be experiencing what it was like to have a heart. That thought was like ice in contrast to the burning hatred that had filled him a moment ago.

"Well lots of strange things have happened lately and I'm hoping one of them will be that Riku is still alive."

"Oh no, is Riku alright?" Kairi asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Well in a sense he might be."

"Your majesty, you're not making any sense," said Roxas.

"Well does this clear things up!" A tall man appeared behind Mickey.

"Xehanort!" Roxas yelled. Roxas had never actually met Xehanort but he had faint memories of him from somewhere. Most likely they were Sora's memories because they all told Roxas that Xehanort was an evil man.

Kairi shivered. She had never met Xehanort either but she had met his nobody Xemnas and knew the evil he was capable of doing.

When Mickey saw their faces he put his hand up as if to calm them. "Don't worry. Xehanort has done evil things in the past but now I believe his true memories have awoken. I have forgiven him for his past offences and we must now give him a chance to start fresh. In any case a great evil comes to destroy us all and in time his help will be appreciated."

"We need to find Sora," said Kairi.

"Yeah, do you have any idea where he might be?" Roxas asked.

"No, we looked for hours and we never found anything," said Mickey. "It seems that which ever direction we go ends up in the same place."

"Well what happened to your keyblade?" Roxas asked remembering that master Aldan had said that no keyblade could be used in this place.

"Well, both my keyblade and Riku's keyblade cracked. Xehanort was brought here with me because at the time he was trying to take over Riku's body. It would seem that he now has his own body." said Mickey.

"Hmm well that doesn't help," said Roxas.

"How about this," said Xehanort as he threw a ball of green energy at Roxas.

The energy covered him and wrapped itself around his whole body, seeping through every gap in his skin, through his ears and eyes and nose and as it did Roxas began to see random flashes of memories that were not his own. These he suspected were Xehanort's.

Flash

_Roxas looked up and saw the king falling through the air. He looked down and saw a platform beneath him. As soon as he landed he leapt back into the air and spun around. He looked at his hands and realised he was wielding a keyblade. The king came crashing down swinging his blade downwards at Roxas._

_CHING_

_The two blades connected and the force of the blow forced Roxas back to the ground. He looked up and saw that Mickey had been pushed higher into the air. Roxas saw Mickey mutter something and then a ball of flame shot down and covered him. Strangely Roxas did not feel afraid as he would have expected. Instead he felt angry._

"_Is that how you want to play eh foolish king? Well then lets play!" Roxas yelled although the voice that spoke was not his own. His body covered itself in darkness which put out the fire. Roxas knew there were other changes which had happened to his body but he couldn't see them and so they didn't matter._

_Mickey gasped. "What have you done!"_

"_I have ensured my future!" Roxas yelled, again the voice was not his own._

_Mickey landed on the ground and ran towards Roxas. He flipped into the air and spun towards Roxas, spinning so fast that he appeared to be wielding two keyblades._

_Roxas charged his keyblade with darkness and met Mickey in the air._

_CHING_

_As the blades connected for the second time they made a cracking sound. Roxas had just enough time to see Mickeys keyblade stop glowing. He knew that it was because Mickey had charged his own keyblade with light._

Flash

Roxas was free from the green energy. "I know that place," he said. "It's where I learned how to use the keyblade. How did you do that?" Roxas asked Xehanort.

"It is an ancient technique developed by my race, the chasers," said Xehanort.

"Oh."

When Mickey saw the even more mystified look on Roxas's face he said, " Don't worry, I'll fill you in later."

"Well none of this is going to help us find Sora or Riku," said Kairi.

"You're right," said Mickey. "We should split up and look for him. Me and Xehanort will go this way," he pointed the way which Roxas and Kairi had come. They turned around and looked seeing that there was a path symmetrical to the one infront of them.

"Let's go," said Roxas, starting to walk down the path, Kairi at his side.

**Endless Abyss (the other side)**

"A boy and girl are walking through our territory," said a tall man with a small nose and sharp ears. "What do you want us to do about it master."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," said Sora. "It feels weird."

"What do you want us to do about it Sora," the man said.

"Send Alexa after them. She'll do the right thing," said Sora.

"Yes, master."


	15. Endless Abyss and Gummi Ship

_**A/N: I don't know when the next time I can update will be since I've got a lot of homework and other stuff that needs seeing to. I'll write another chapter as soon as I can. Please read and review.**_

**Endless Abyss**

Roxas and Kairi walked through the dark valley, following the light as closely as possible. Suddenly the light began to fade and Kairi grabbed Roxas by the arm, squeezing tight.

"What's happening Roxas?" Kairi asked him.

"I don't know," said Roxas. "I think we should keep going. Sora and Riku aren't going to rescue themselves."

"Ok," said Kairi, clinging to Roxas even more tightly.

Roxas and Kairi kept walking until the light was almost completely gone only a faint shadow of light was left. Roxas could feel Kairi trembling and so tried to keep her moving.

"Roxas," Kairi said.

"Yeah Kairi," said Roxas.

"I think we're being followed."

Roxas turned around and although there was almost no light could see something moving on the cliffs overhanging the valley. It looked like a human but was moving way to fast.

"Get behind me Kairi," said Roxas.

He held out his hand and something sparked in the air above it and then faded away. Roxas remembered that Master Aldan had said that no keyblades could be used in this place. Roxas growled and dropped to the ground, trying to find something he could use to defend himself..

Meanwhile Kairi watched as the shadows appeared to move closer towards her, creeping along the edges of the cliffs.

"Roxas!" she yelled.

Roxas leapt into the air holding a 3 foot long piece of jagged rock in his hand.

CRACK

The rock cracked and fell to the ground and Roxas was left defenceless agian. This time though he was better off. He had seen who he was up against and it was just a simple shadow heartless. Roxas rolled to his left and used the momentum to get to his feet.

"Kairi watch out, it's a heartless," said Roxas.

Kairi moved out of Roxas's way and suddenly a hand was over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. She struggled with all her might but couldn't break free.

****

"What are you doing in our territory stranger?" asked Kairi's captor who Kairi guessed was female.

Kairi couldn't answer because the hand was still over her mouth and presently her captor must have realised it because she moved her hand.

"I'm looking for my friends Sora and Riku," said Kairi.

Kairi's captor held her hand up to Kairi's throat.**_ "Who are you? How do you know Sora?"_**

"I'm Kairi," said Kairi. "Sora and Riku are my best friends and I've known them since I was a eight."

Kairi's captor let go of Kairi's throat.**_"You're Kairi?"_**

"Yeah," she said.

****

"My master has been looking for you for many days." Kairi's captor released her and as soon as Kairi was free she turned around to get a look at who had been holding her.

Her captor was a woman with shoulder length reddish brown hair and silver earings. She was dressed mostly in ninja clothes, all like Yuffies except for the face scarve which covered her face. She was wearing hot pink palm gloves and a matching hot pink belt. A silver heart chain hung from her belt along with a small leather pouch.

Kairi stared at the face scarve andher captormust have noticed because she began to remove it revealing a face full of beauty, the most notable part of her being her jade green eyes.

"I'm Alexa," she said. "I can help you get find Sora." Alexa began to walk off into the distance but Kairi called her back.

"Wait! We can't go without Roxas."

"What? There's someone else with you?"

"Yes," said Kairi. "I think he's in trouble, we should go back and save him."

"There's nothing we can do for him," said Alexa. "I couldn't sense another presence there. He must already be dead. Let's go."

Alexa started to walk off again but Kairi called out to her. "He's a nobody, maybe you can't sense nobodies."

"Nobody?"

"When someone is turned into a heartless their hearts and memories seperate from the body. Their hearts turn into heartless annd their memories create a new body and in a sense another person. The only difference is that the nobody feels no emotions because it has no heart. All it has are memories of emotions."

"Whose nobody is he?" Alexa asked.

"Sora's."

****

Gummi Ship

Goofy and Donald were in a heap on the floor. Legs and arms were tangled with the ships chairs which Donald had enchanted so that they would have enough intelligence to play as well. Both Donald and Goofy were unconscious. Meanwhile the dark wielder stood by the controls, working his dark powers on them, trying to start the gummi ship.

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I do this," said the dark wielder as he closed his eyes and summoned his keyblade. It had been a long time since he'd held a keyblade in his hands but as soon as it appeared his fingers began to remember their old strength.

The dark wielders keyblade was evil looking. It was covered in spikes which jabbed out at odd places down the blade. The end was sharp enough to cut steel as if it were cheese. Merely looking at it reminded any normal person of dark memories they had experienced and when the memory was something of great importance to the person it could drive them crazy.

The dark wielder shoved the keyblade into the hole meant for the kingdom key and the gummi ship coughed for a moment. Then the whole ship shook violently, dislodging the enchanted chairs and the limp bodies of Donald and Goofy. The ship transformed into a evil looking ship, as spiky as the keyblade which created it.

"From now onwards this ship shall be called Gorefang!"


	16. Endless Abyss, Forgotten Graveyard, WOA

_**A/N:I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter. It might need a little editing though which I'll do later. Anyways please read and review.**_

**Endless Abyss**

Roxas noticed he was alone. He grabbed another sharp looking rock off the ground and lashed out at the heartless. "Die!" Roxas shouted. Several heartless were killed but after about half an hour Roxas was surrounded. Heartless were all around him and although he had been able to get other rocks to use before he didn't have enough room to find another. The heartless gathered together to form one larger entity and Roxas knew that he could do nothing to save himself. The larger heartless swung an arm at Roxas who shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the impact. It never came.

Roxas opened his eyes and saw a man in armour battling the larger heartless with two large and heavy looking swords. He dragged them on the ground, swinging them at the heartless when he could.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"**A friend**," he said.

"I meant what is your name," said Roxas.

The man in armour laughed. **"You will find out in due time. For now though I advise you to come with me."**

"What! I can't leave without Kairi or Sora," said Roxas.

"**You must! I cannot hold these off much longer!" **The ranks of heartless were growing larger every minute.

"Ok, I'll come," said Roxas.

The man in armour opened a dark portal and Roxas walked through it, feeling at ease.

**"You will need to summon your keyblade as soon as we get through. The heartless have been following me for weeks. Only your keyblade will be able to save me."**

Roxas nodded.

Meanwhile...

**Forgotten Graveyard.**

"How could he be so stupid," said Lexi.

"Who cares," said Lexi and Zhiran's master who was leaning on one of the desks watching Zhiran work. "The final piece of data we need will soon be ours. Then we'll be able to forge ourselves weapons to hold _him_ off."

Zhiran was typing furiously, moving things around on his interactive monitor. Above him was a giant screen displaynig a man in armour and Roxas traveling through a dark portal. Suddenly they appeared in the middle of a four way path. Millions of keyblades surrounded them but most noticable of all were the two in the middle next to Roxas and the armoured man. Roxas was holding the Kingdom keyblade in his hands as he stared at them.

"The Kings keyblade . . . . Rikus keyblade . . . . What's going on?" Roxas asked the armoured man.

Lexi and her master laughed hard. Zhiran stayed silent, making the armoured man laugh instead.

**"You don't recognize me? The one who took down Sora! Foolish boy. You have fallen into this trap just like my master said you would."**

"What trap?" Roxas asked, gripping the Kingdom key even more tightly.

**"This one!" **The armoured man waved his hand and hundreds of heartless appeared in the gaps between the keyblades scattered about. As they advanced upon Roxas he realised that he had been tricked. This man wanted his keyblade, nothing more. Roxas started to wonder why the armoured man had control over the heartless when suddenly they were on him and he swung his keyblade up to defend himself.

**"I am a chaser Roxas. You cannot escape, I won't allow it. Your keyblade is essential to our plans." **

CHING

The armoured man had swung the two large swords towards Roxas who was ready to defend himself. The heartless musthave seen the kingdom key and decided to flee.

Roxas felt a twinge of fear which he knew he shouldn't have felt. That must mean that I really do have Sora's heart, he thought. Before Roxas knew it the chaser's bargain keyblade appeared in his right hand forcing him to use both hands seperately.

**"Ah, the plan is coming along nicely,"** said the armoured man when he saw the chasers bargain keyblade.** "That keyblade will be of no use to you Roxas. Why don't you just return it to where it came from."**

As if following a command the chasers bargain keyblade shot out of Roxas's hand and into the ground and tried t bury itself. Roxas didn't know it but the chasers bargain keyblade was headed back towards one of the computers down in the underground lab.

The armoured man walked over to Roxas who tried to raise the Kingdom key up to fight the chaser but found that it had suddenly grown extremely heavy.

**"What a shame, looks as if your luck has run out," **said the armoured man. He grabbed Roxas's keyblade which glowed a dark red. Roxas dropped to the ground, unconscious.

**World of Awakening**

Roxas opened his eyes. He was on a platform with a picture of a three keyblades. The one on the right was the dark wielders keyblade although Roxas had no idea. The one on the left felt strangely familiar to Roxas though he couldn't say why or how he knew about it. It was a bright yellow, shaped like the kingdom key had been. The blade looked calming and reminded Roxas of happy memories he had shared with Namine or Axel which at the time he hadn't been able to fully appreciate due to the fact he was lacking a heart. Now they fulled him with happiness and joy. Roxas forced his eyes of that keyblade and onto the middle one.

The middle keyblade looked much smaller then the other two which were at least six times the size of a normal keyblade. When Roxas looked at it a while longer he realised thatit was about the size of a real keyblade. A minute after that he realised that it almost looked as if you could just pull it out from the glass although when he tried he found that this was false.

"Sora? Is that you?"

Roxas turned around to see who had spoken.

"Sora?"

"No. I'm Roxas, remember me," said Roxas who was already starting to remember some of the anger he felt towards this person. It was Riku.

"Oh. "

"Is there a problem?" Roxas asked.

"No Roxas, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that soem how he would be here when it finally happened."

"When what happens?" Roxas asked.

"This!" Riku walked over to where the middle keyblade was on the picture. Then he held out his hands towards midair, feeling for something. As Roxas watched he saw that a faint light was shining aorund Riku but that light somehow seemed full of darkness. That dark light swirled around Riku and dwon into the platform.

Suddenly the middle keyblade popped out of the picture and flew into Riku's hands.

"The Twilight Blade," he said. Then he turned to Roxas. "I have been searching for this for three months."

Roxas looked stunned. Three months? He took a closer look at Riku and saw that the beginnings of a goatee. "That's impossible! We've only been away from destiny islands for two weeks," said Roxas.

"Time works differently in different realms Roxas," said Riku. "No more questions," he said as he caught Roxas about to ask another. "I have much to say and do ot wish to repeat myself. I will tell you when we are with Sora and Kairi. I suspect Mickey already has a fair idea of what's going on so theres no need to tell him just yet." Riku rose the twilight keyblade into the air and it shined brightly for a second. The light that came from it was really bright and made Roxas shut his eyes.

When Roxas was able to open his eyes again he saw a raging red portal in the sky, absorbing everything, sucking all of the platforms towards it except the one which they now stood on. The surronding darkness swirled around and shot into the Twilight Blade. The platform that Roxas and Riku were standing on shot out from beneath their feet and flew into the portal although the two boys stayed right where they were, never moving one bit.

**Thank You Riku. You have helped me more than you know.**

Roxas looked around for the voice but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's that Riku?" Roxas asked, too curious at everything that was happening to even think any thoughts of rage.

"Do you know someone by the name of Master Aldan?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That was his nobody."

_**A/N: Anyone got any ideas for the nobodies name? Please post it up if you do. Thanks.**_


	17. Endless Abyss Other side

_**A/N: I know my updates lately have been few and far between but I do try and update when I can. I've made this one a bit longer but I don't know whether it captured everything I hoped it would. Oh well. Please read and review I really appreciate it And thanks to all the people who posted an idea for Aldan's nobodies name although i still haven't made a choice yet it's nice to know people care.**_

**Endless Abyss, Other Side.**

Sora stared at his reflection in a mirror next to behind his throne. He had hair stubs on his cheeks right down to his chin, the left-overs from the shave he'd had three days ago. A three inch scar ran down his left cheek and every time he saw it in the mirror it reminded him of the fight he'd had so many years ago, when he had first arrived in this strange land.

_Sora was on the top of a rocky cliff. He was surrounded by heartless which must have sensed that he no longer had a keyblade. It had broken in half less than two hours ago. _

"_No darkness is strong enough to take my heart," Sora yelled. Just as he finished talking a ray of light shone from his heart and the sword he'd once held in a dream appeared in his hands. Dream sword it was called although it certainly didn't feel like a dream. Sora swung the sword out at the heartless, destroying six of them before the rest decided to escape. Sora was about to let go of the sword and let it fade softly into his heart but then he saw another heartless. This one was much larger then the other one had been. It was a changeling heartless. Sora swung the dream sword at it but it went straight through and out the other side without the heartless even noticing it. Sora swung again and this time it connected with something._

_CHING!_

_Sora looked up and saw that the heartless had changed it's arms into swords and realised that it probably couldn't be harmed while it was transforming. Now though he had forced a blade lock. He struggled with all his strength but couldn't push the heartless's swords away. Suddenly the heartless moved slightly to the left, making Sora trip over. Sora heard something like a faint laughing sound coming from the heartless. Then it swung it's swords down on Sora, slashing at his cheek. One sword missed, the other didn't._

"_Arghhh!" Sora yelled._

_Sora rolled to his left and jumped to his feet. "You won't have me this easy!" he yelled. He swung the dream sword low and then high, spinning in a circle. A ripping sound echoed down into the valley below the cliff and Sora grinned, satisfied that he had beaten the heartless. _

_Suddenly Sora heard a growling sound coming from the ground on the lower side of the cliff and then a minute afterwards a cry for help. Ignoring the pain in his cheek, Sora ran towards the sound knowing that whatever it was it would probably not be good. A minute later he saw a man standing alone, holding a large golden pitch fork shaped weapon in his hands. The prongs were each a different colour although still distinctly gold. The left one was pure gold, the right one was a silvery colour and the middle one was a misty mix of the two. "Stranger, help me," yelled the man. "The beast is gone for now but he will be back soon!" He was wearing a scarf around his neck which partly covered his mouth so Sora couldn't see his expression. His eyes were a brown colour which looked both dirty and noble at the same time. His nose was sharp and thin. He was wearing battle garments from (from the middle ages) and looked fierce._

_Sora held out the dream sword and stood next to the man and said, "I'm Sora. What's your name?"_

_The man sighed. "I gave it up a million years ago."_

"_How can you give your name up?" Sora asked._

"_When you no longer deserve one," said the man._

"_What?"_

"_You will find that it is quite easy when you have let down everyone who ever believed in you and in doing so caused them eternal suffering."_

"_You can't have done anything that bad," said Sora. The man held his finger up to his lips, making Sora stop talking._

"_The beast has returned," the man whispered to Sora._

"_We'll take him together," said Sora._

"_Thank you."_

_A monster leapt out from the shadows and tried to attack Sora. Sora swung the dream sword up at it, deflecting the blow. As the creature was knocked to the side Sora got a clear view of it and was shocked at what he saw._

"_It can't be," said Sora. "I defeated him already."_

"_You've fought him before?" the man asked._

"_Yeah. This guy is Xehanort's guardian heartless," said Sora. "Wonder how it got here."_

"_Many different people end up here Sora. All of them are in some way linked to a keyblade." The man looked like he was going to say something else but Xehanort's guardian (A/N:which I'll now refer to as XG) had gotten up again and was charging towards the man. XG attacked the man who held up the pitch fork. The man struggled to hold XG off until Sora leapt at the XG, slicing through it's arms. XG ran desperately at the man and ended up crashing straight into the pitch fork as if he didn't see it. The man did not seem worried when XG hit it. Instead he said "Ymene ym yortsed, ecnalab... Thgiliwt, Sennkrad, Thgil." Three beams of energy shot out from the pitch fork. One was obviously Light while another was just as obviously Darkness. The third Sora assumed, was Twilight. All three shot around XG, swirling faster and faster until XG let out a shrieking moan and then faded away._

"_Thank you Sora," said the man. "Now, let us go to the fortress and I will explain everything."_

Sora sighed. That had been a long time ago now. Over the years he had learned to keep the past in the past but now that some more people had been found he was finding it difficult. Memories of Her were resurfacing, memories he had tried so hard to forget which had caused him so much pain and anguish because of the reality of everything. He would never see Her again and he would never feel right wishing he could see Her again. If She ever entered this realm it would mean terrible things had happened to her and that would cause him more pain then not seeing Her again ever would.

Still . . . even the hope that the person Alexa brought back was Her made Sora smile a smile of happiness which he hadn't felt since the true nature of this realm had been revealed to him.

"Master Sora," said the tall man with a small nose and sharp ears, interrupting Sora's train of thought.

"What is it Elchanan?" Sora asked.

"Alexa has arrived bringing a young girl with her."

Sora sighed. It couldn't be Her then.

"Bring her in Elchanan," said Sora.

Elchanan left the room and Sora wondered which poor soul it was who had been defeated this time. A minute later Elchanan came back with a girl Sora knew immediately. Burning emotions of love raged through him along with the internal conflict of whether to reveal himself to her or not. If he revealed himself to her she would probably think he was a liar. She was so young and he was so old and yet he had memories of her exactly like she was that seemed like they only happened yesterday.

The girl ran up to Sora, bowed down and said, "Hi, I'm Kairi."

"Hi," said Sora. Quickly making a decision he said "I'm Aros."

"Nice to meet you Aros," said Kairi. "Have we met?"

"I doubt it," said Sora. Elchanan looked questionably at Sora who motioned for him to go away. "May I ask what you are doing in my realm," Sora said, not really asking.

"Well, a week ago, me, Sora and this other boy Riku left our home to help King Mickey."

Sora felt strange inside. Had it really only been one week in the supposed realm of light?

Kairi continued, trembling a little. "When we got to Twilight Town everything started to go wrong. Mickey, Sora and Riku were attacked and Sora was the only one to wake up. Then we left on this gummi ship and landed on a deserted space station. That's where we lost Sora. No-one not even King Mickey knows where he is. Me and Roxas went to Master Aldan for help and he told us that he would probably be in this realm. We came here and met King Mickey but Riku and sora are still lost," Kairi explained.

"The King's here?" Sora asked, a dash of excitement running over his face.

"Do you know him?" Kairi asked.

"Know him? Uh..." Sora said forgetting he was trying not to let Kairi know it was him. "Of course I know him, who doesn't? He's only traveled the universe," said Sora, making up for his memory lapse. "Do you want to join me and my courtiers for dinner?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Well... I should be looking for Sora and Riku but..."

"I'll make sure King Mickey is there," said Sora.

"Well OK," said Kairi.

"Wait here and I'll get someone to take care of you until then," said Sora.

"Thank you your majesty," said Kairi.

"Don't call me that," said Sora. It still felt weird for people to be calling him by such names. He was not used to it at all, especially not from Kairi.

"Ok Mr Aros," said Kairi.

Sora walked out of the throne room and into through the castle until he go outside into the courtyard. The courtyard was mostly plain with grass everywhere and moss starting to climb up the castle walls. Seats were scattered everywhere. In the center of the courtyard was a giant oak tree. Elchanan was sitting on a seat infront of the tree. Sora motioned to Elchanan who was waiting for him and said, "Find someone to take care of Kairi for me. If anything happens to her at all then..."

Elchanan could tell by the look on Sora's face that he wasn't joking. "Yes Master."

Then Sora walked over to the giant oak tree in the middle of the courtyard and looked up into the tree. A faint Jade green light was shining down from the tree and Sora yelled out, "Come down Alexa! I have another job for you.

Alexa jumped down from the tree andeither because of her nija skills or some fluke of luck she landed right next to Sora. "Another old friend of mine is out there somewhere. He's about yay high," he indicated with his hand Mickeys height and he's a king. Bring him to me when I am alone. I must talk to him first before he talks to Kairi."

"Yes master." Alexa was about to go but then she saw a glint of sadness in Sora's eyes. "Is there something wrong master?"

"No," said Sora.

Alexa knew there was because Sora didn't tell her not to call him master. He never forgot to say that. "What is it Sora?" Alexa asked. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

Sora sighed. "I knew the girl you have brought me...a long time ago."

"A long time ago? But she's only a little girl..can't be over 20 years old," said Alexa.

"That's the problem," said Sora. "I have lived for years in this realm and felt much torment over losing her and now I finally find her she hasn't aged one bit. From her point of view it's only been a week."

Alexa put her arm around Sora and hugged him. "Don't worry Sora. Things will work themselves out. They always have since you came here."

"Thanks Alexa," said Sora. "I really appreciate this."

"I know," said Alexa. "I suppose I should go?"

"Yeah go. Remember the king must be brought to me first. I cannot let Kairi find out."

Alexa leapt up the courtyard wall and climbed right over, walking nimbly across the roof until she was out of Sora's sight.


	18. Empty Space and Forgotten Graveyard

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long. Please read and review this chapter. BTW the reason it took so long is because I have started another chapter on what happened to Sora while he was in the endless abyss and how he grew up. At the moment it only has two chapers which are similar to chapters already in this story but they provide new insight into this fic. I would have written more on it but only one person has reviewed it. If you guys could review it as well that'd be great.**_

_**It's called, "Sora's Tale".**_

**Empty Space**

"Daxlan was master Aldan's nobodies name," said Riku. "He taught me a lot Roxas. It was him who showed me the way to find this blade," Riku waved the Twilight blade as he said that. "He made me train for days so that I would know what to expect when the Twilight blade was in my possession. Eventually I learned not to be consumed with darkness or be obsessed with light.I owe him everything."

Roxas listened intently. He was interested in what Riku had to say but even if he wasn't there was nothing else to do or nowhere else to go. Pure emptiness surrounded both Roxas and Riku. Everything, light and dark had been absorbed from this realm.

"Why did Daxlan want you to destroy this place?" Roxas asked.

"What makes you think he asked me to?" Riku responded, not really surprised at the question.

"Well his final words would not have been words of peace if he was angry at you for destroying his home now would he?" Roxas asked.

"You are correct," said Riku. "This place was once called World of Awakening, a sanctuary to all those who wielded keyblades, a place for them to stay in their time of need. For Daxlan it was a prison and every day here for him has been hell."

"Why was it a prison for Daxlan?" Roxas asked.

Riku sighed. "When Master Aldan created this realm to hide the Twilight keyblade he unwittingly poured half of his being into sealing this realm off from any other realms. That other half is the nobody Daxlan who was tied into the creation of this realm and could not leave it for any reason, good or bad. He longed for death, it was the only way out for him. When he found me he saw that within I held the power to restoring balance. Then he made me promise to do destroy this realm so that he could die and finally have peace."

"That's sad," said Roxas.

"Yes it is," said Riku. "But it is finished now and cannot be undone. We should take care of the problems at hand."

"Ok," said Roxas. "But how do we leave? The last time I was here I was with Sora and we only escaped with Daxlan's help."

"And what was Sora doing here?" Riku asked.

"He was forced here when a man in armour touched the kingdom key. The same thing happened to me a few moments ago."

"Hmm, the same thing happened to the king and I," said Riku. "I'm starting to think that all of this may be more connected then anybody knows."

"So what do we do?" Roxas asked.

"We shall go to the world where you on were before you came here," said Riku. "If I'm right then your body will still be where you left it." Riku waved the Twilight keyblade and opened a swirling mass of dark purple energy which stabilised itself and allowed Riku and Roxas to step through into the supposed realm of the light.

**Forgotten Graveyard**

"We're almost done Master Neydis," said Zhiran.

"Well done Zhiran," said their master. "Your blunder can now truly be forgotten."

Lexi, Zhiran and Neydis were watching the screen above their computers which was still showing the armoured man and Roxas. Now though there was a third keyblade standing in the middle of the fourway path although it was ghostly looking as if it did not yet exist. The bonds tying the three keyblades to their old masters were now being broken. After a while they would be able to be used by anyone.

"What's that?" Lexi asked pointing at the screen where a mass of dark purple energy had appeared. A boy who looked about 18 stepped through it. He was holding a keyblade in his hand. Unknown to the three chasers wisps of light and darkness were falling onto Roxas's body which bit by bit was being revived.

"He will most likely interfere with our plans," said Zhiran. "We need more time to finish the last keyblade."

"How long?" Neydis asked.

"It shouldn't take longer then three days."

"Three days?" Neydis yelled.

"W-we have merely broken the bonds of the keyblades. Recreating them is a totally different story."

Neydis growled. "I will take care of it." Neydis tapped a button on Zhiran's keyboard which made the armoured man on screen disappear. Then he plugged himself into his own computer.

**Forgotten Graveyard, Surface**

A man in armour with a dusty red cape on his back appeared on the four-way path and walked south towards where the boy with a keyblade had appeared. That man in armour had a large keyblade hung over his back. The blade was made up of five bars of gold. One ran straight through the middle like with a normal keyblade. At the top was a short curved bar of gold. Before that was a long straight bar and then a short straight bar and lastly another long bar of gold. The handle was short and sharp.

"Who are you?" the the boy asked.

"I am the ruler of the mighty chasers," he smirked. "Who might you be?"

"I am Riku," said Riku. "Wielder of the Twilight blade."

"Well, Riku, wielder of the Twilight blade. Would you care for a fight?"

"Not really," said Riku. "But...if you want to fight me then I must warn you that you will lose."

The armoured man growled and leapt at Riku swinging his keyblade down hard. It went right through Riku and crashed into the floor. Apparently the armoured man's keyblade didn't seem to nitce Riku at all.

"I am a wielder of Twilight," said Riku. "The strength of my power is greater then your's will ever be."

"I will kill you!" the armoured man yelled. A dark grey energy glowed around the armoured man's keyblade. Then he swung it down at Riku the same way he had before. This time Riku held out the Twilight keyblade and while deflecting the blow flipped into the air. While he was in the air Riku swung the Twilight blade in a slashing motion.

The armoured man stood still as if he couldn't move at all. When the Twilight blade connected with the armoured man it made a loud clanging sound. Then the armoured man's head fell off.

"Let's go Roxas," said Riku as he walked over to Roxas's body.

Roxas opened his eyes and stared deep into Riku's eyes and was suddenly wide awake. Roxas blinked for a minute and then looked at the armoured man's head and then to the Twilight blade.

"Yes Roxas. That man left no blood ; he was in a sense as nonexistent as you used to be."

"Used to be?" Roxas asked.

"Yes Roxas," said Riku. "I know what you're thinking but everything is going to work out. The Twilight blade gave me the idea and so it is done."

"Thanks," said Roxas. "Do you have any idea where to go next?"

"Yes," said Riku. "We must go and see master Yen Sid. Something isn't right and we can do no more on this world until I have sorted it out."

Riku ripped open another dark purple portal and both him and Roxas stepped through it only this time Roxas was complete, no longer a nobody but a normal person.

_**A/N: Neydis is the leader of the chasers and Daxlan is master Aldan's nobody. (just for clarification.)**_

**_If anyone is confused about something let me know and I will try and help._**


	19. A Wise Mans Memories

_**A/N: This is the next chapter (duh). It centres around Yen Sid. See if you can guess what I am trying to convey before the end of the chapter.**_

**Twilight Town, Yen Sids Tower.**

Yen Sid stared thoughtfully out the window of the tower. Everything that had happened to him over the last few weeks reminded him of his past, a past full of pain and suffering. The memories were fresh as if they had just happened yesterday, probably because in a way they weren't his memories. Yen Sid closed his eyes and remembered...

"_Look out! The dark wielder has come to kill us all!"_

_People were running everywhere, trying to escape the madness. Buildings were falling to the ground before his feet and he could do nothing to stop them. He felt himself running forwards to battle the dark wielder and although it was against his better judgement he could do nothing to stop himself._

"_What are you doing? We had a bargain!" someone yelled._

"_Yes Aldan we did didn't we," a cold, heartless voice answered back._

"_You promised to leave my people alone!"_

"_I lied."_

_Yen Sid ran towards the source of the voice, the dark wielder. He had some kind of sword in his hands which would probably be useless against such a powerful foe but for some reason he felt he had no other choice._

"_Neydis don't be foolish!" Aldan yelled at Yen Sid. "Death will be your only reward!"_

"_Then I welcome it," Yen Sid said. He swung the sword at the dark wielder who just stood there laughing._

"_You cannot kill me chaser! I am your superior!" The dark wielder moved swung his hand to his left and the dark keyblade appeared in his hands. A few seconds later Yen Sid felt like the dark wielder had been holding the dark keyblade the whole time._

_Suddenly Yen Sid felt himself leap into the air and swing the sword down on the dark wielder. The dark wielder rolled out of the way and muttered something under his breath. Apparently he had conjured some sort of dark firaga because a ball of black flame shot out of the dark keyblade and Yen Sid felt himself deflect it while it was mere feet from his face._

_The dark wielder charged Yen Sid who now found he couldn't or maybe wouldn't move. A moment later he knew why._

_CHING_

_Yen Sid felt himself deflect the dark wielders attack, duck under the dark keyblade and swing from behind, knocking the dark wielder to the ground._

"_Who's the superior now?" Yen Sid asked, feeling the voice come from his mouth but not having any control over what it said._

_The dark wielder jumped to his feet and said, "I have toyed with you long enough. Pity really isn't it Aldan. I had expected more from the race that created the three powerful keyblades. Oh well."_

_Hearing those words Yen Sid felt himself glare at Aldan although he couldn't for the world think why he should be angry with him._

"_Traitor!" Yen Sid yelled at Aldan. Then he turned to the dark wielder. "If my own race is capable of treachery then my life is no longer worth living. Take my heart, do with it what you will."_

"_Very well," said the dark wielder. He held the dark keyblade close to his chest and then thrust it forward into Yen Sid's heart._

_The background faded away and turned to darkness, everything black._

Yen Sid sighed. If only that had been the end of it. What happened next was to him a fate worse then death, a fate he had been forced to live out for all eternity.

"_Master Neydis are you alright?"_

_Yen Sid opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer on the surface of the planet. He didn't have much time to take a proper look as his head was forced to the right. He saw a face in the reflection off the roof which was shiny. The face was one with a long nose and shoulder length blonde hair. Then he saw another face right behind the first although it was almost the same. The main difference between the two faces was that one looked like a much older version of the first. The thing that startled Yen Sid the most was when he realised that those two faces were on in the same. That older face was him._

"_Master Neydis, are you alright?" the voice repeated._

_Yen Sid felt himself slipping away. He stared at the reflection, the only thing he could stare at. Bit by bit the reflection that he recognised as himself became clearer and clearer while the other reflection faded away. Everything faded away with Yen Sid and suddenly he was no longer in the same place._

"_Where am I?" Yen Sid asked himself. He looked around and found that he was on top of a tall clock tower._

"_Hey," said a voice behind him._

_Yen Sid turned around and saw a man who reminded him of everything that was good and right._

"_Are you the light wielder?" Yen Sid asked._

"_I am the remnants of him, the only part still in this realm."_

"_What do you mean the remnants?" Yen Sid asked._

"_Why I'm his nobody," he said._

"_His what?" Yen Sid asked, confused._

"_His nobody," he repeated. "You should know."_

"_Why?" Yen Sid asked, wondering why he was not feeling the fear he would usually be feeling in these sort of circumstances._

"_You're a nobody too!"_

**A/N: Did I write this chapter well? Please review.**


	20. Myra and Yen Sid's Tower

**_A/N: Hi guys. Sorry it took so long but I promise the story is going to get really good soon. Please read and review - the more reviews I get the more inspired I will be for writing another chapter._**

**Myra**

Aldan was sitting on an armchair in front of the fire which was burning brightly in the fireplace of his hut. He had tested the two keyblades and learnt some extraordinary things. For example the kingdom key was one he had made himself many years ago. He had imbued in it the power to lock doors to the hearts of the worlds. It had now evolved and was more powerful then Aldan had intended it to be. It could change it's form based on whatever keychain was connected to the handle and when it did it temporarily received new powers. For some reason it had disappeared now, probably the boy had came out from the other realm and chose to summon his keyblade, or at least that's what Aldan believed.

The girl's keyblade however . . . that was a different story. He had never seen that keyblade in his life which should've meant it was an original keyblade but that didn't seem to be the case. It was marked at the bottom but the marking wasn't like anything Aldan recognised. But where had it come from? That was a good question that he would have to ask the two when they got back. As to it's powers. . . Aldan could make no heed way on discovering exactly what they were but when he tapped it with his enchanted blacksmith tools it shot out a beam of light which spread through the room and shined out the cracks of the doors and the cracks between the pieces of wood which kept the hut together.

That at least was a good thing because Aldan heard the sound of several heartless being vaporised on top of the hut. . . "Hmmm," Aldan said, thinking deeply. Whatever the meaning of the girls keyblade was, Aldan could tell that the outcome would be bad.

Aldan sighed and resigned himself to thinking on other, more pressing matters. "Much needs to be done before the dark wielder can be defeated." He walked over to the fireplace and muttered something under his breath. The fire swirled around in a whirl pool of heat and Aldan stared through it. The view he saw was one of Yen Sid's tower in Twilight Town. Memories stirred in his mind every time he saw that old man, memories that could not possibly be related to him and yet Aldan thought they were.

Two boys entered Yen Sid's tower and it was then that Aldan first noticed that Yen Sid wasn't moving; he was leaning against the window sill, staring outwards. One of the boys was Roxas and a slight frown came over Aldan's face when he saw the Kingdom key. "What has happened to it?" Aldan was worried because he could see that Roxas's keyblade was no longer the way it had been before it had left his house. It now looked lifeless and dead. The other boy had silvery hair which went down a few inches past his neck. When he saw that boy he knew there was something special about him. "I will have to investigate," he said.

Aldan muttered a few more words under his breathe making the portal expand. Soon it was large enough to allow a fully grown man like himself to enter. Aldan waved his arm out to his let and made his keyblade appear. Then he stepped through the portal.

**Twilight Town**

"Master Yen Sid!" Roxas called out, shaking the old man as he called out.

Riku just stood silently as he stared at Yen Sid.

"Step aside," a voice said.

Roxas turned and when he saw who it was he grinned. "Master Aldan! Please help him!" Roxas pointed to Yen Sid.

"I will do what I can," said Aldan, pointing his keyblade at Yen Sid.

Riku chose this moment to talk. "Daxlan is dead."

"What?" Aldan asked, clearly confused.

"Your nobody is dead along with the realm you created."

"How can this be?" Aldan said, not really asking. "How could I have a nobody?"

"He said you might not know of his creation," said Riku.

Aldan was mystified to the point where he no longer seemed to be paying attention to what he was doing. His keyblade was mere inches from Yen Sid's face and still Aldan didn't notice.

"Maybe that is why I have felt incomplete all these years. My other half missing and now he is dead before I ever got a chance to meet him."

"Look," Roxas said, pointing above Yen Sid's head. An image had formed above him, one of a place they all recognised extremely well. Two people were talking together – one was Yen Sid and the other was someone none of the three people watching knew.

"_Are you the light wielder?" Yen Sid asked._

"_I am the remnants of him, the only part still left in this realm." Said the other._

Both Aldan and Riku gasped at this.

"_What do you mean the remnants?" _

"_Why I'm his nobody."_

"_His what?"_

"_His nobody." Pause. "You should know."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're a nobody too!"_

Total silence filled the room and there were several significant glances between Aldan, Riku and Roxas. Finally Roxas spoke breaking the silence.

"How could Master Yen Sid be a nobody?"

"_No, I am Neydis, ruler of the chasers!"_

Everyone's attention was immediately focused on the image above Yen Sid's head.

"_Denial," the light wielders nobody sighed. "There's always someone who can't accept it."_

"_There is nothing to accept!" Yen Sid yelled defiantly._

"_Have it your way," said the light wielders nobody. _

"_How do I get out of this place!" Yen Sid demanded._

"_I think you should have a look at yourself before you make any decisions," said the light wielder as he produced a bowl of water from no where and gave it to Yen Sid._

_Yen Sid stared at his reflection and saw with horror that his face looked very different from what he knew it should be._

Suddenly Aldan moved arm, moving his keyblade as well and instantly the image disappeared. Yen Sid's body collapsed onto the ground and seconds after everyone heard him coughing and sputtering.

"Are you alright master Yen Sid?" Roxas asked holding his hand out to help Yen Sid get up.

"I am fine thank you young man," said Yen Sid, accepting the hand and letting Roxas pull him to his feet.

Yen Sid had a quick glance around the room and when he saw Aldan he frowned.

"You!" Yen Sid said in a tone that hinted anger. .

Aldan stared down at the ground in silence as if he feared Yen Sid for some reason. Finally he spoke. "I was trying to save our people."

"By making a deal with the devil?" Yen Sid demanded.

"It was a foolish decision made by a foolish man," Aldan said. "I was trying to end it all but my plans failed."

"Neydis thought you deserved to die for what you did," said Yen Sid, still speaking calmly and acting as if he had not just said something potentially upsetting. "But," he continued. "I think that you, like me, deserve another chance."

"What do you mean?" Aldan asked, curious as to what Yen Sid thought he had done wrong.

"I have done something more terrible then you would believe possible," said Yen Sid. He paused as if waiting for a reply but Riku and Roxas (who had been listening quietly to the conversation) had nothing to add. Aldan wanted to hear what Yen Sid had done and was keeping quiet. So Yen Sid continued. "I gather you were watching my memories," he said.

The other three nodded.

"Then you all know that learned I was a nobody from the light wielders nobody."

More nodding.

"That clock tower was where I discovered this…" Yen Sid swung his hand out to his right and a long thin keyblade made of gold which looked grey appeared in his hand. No-one seemed surprised about this keyblade - to many people had them now a days.

"The light wielder offered to let us duel so as to ease me into being a nobody but I still wasn't ready to accept it. I fought him far more viciously then I should have."

"His keyblade snapped and he faded away," Riku said.

Everyone looked at him and all were surprised but Yen Sid most of all. "How did you know?" Yen Sid asked.

Riku waved the Twilight keyblade around as if showing off. "It is where Sora and Kairi are and it's where we need to be."

"There is much to be done before the dark wielder can be defeated," said Aldan.

"Yes," Riku agreed.

Riku swung his keyblade up into the air and then down towards the ground. The air which connected with his keyblade twisted around, moving faster and faster until it seemed to rip open making a gap large enough for everyone to get through.

"We are going to meet Sora," said Riku. "I have a feeling that he is right in the middle of all of this as usual."

"Is it safe to bring our keyblades through?" Aldan asked.

"Give them to me," said Riku. The keyblades glowed in his hands and when he gave them back to their respective owners each of them felt that their keyblade was lighter, almost as if a great burden had been lifted from it.

When he had finished, Riku walked through the portal with everyone else behind him.


	21. Endless Abyss and ? ?

**Endless Abyss, Other Side**

As soon as Alexa was out of sight Sora climbed up to the top of the tree where she had been sitting. He sat up there for hours reflecting on what had happened to him. Thoughts of darkness enveloped his mind. Nothing had been the same since the great battle. Many good people had died to get him where he was and if someone had of asked him a week ago if he wanted to return to the realm of the light he would have said no. But now. . . with _her_ there. . . well. . . things were definitely different.

Question's ran through his mind like whether or not he would be able to see his friends all together again or whether he would be able to reveal himself to Kairi. Oh how he wanted to jump off the tree and run to her and tell her everything and have her comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright and...

But there were other more important things to be worrying about like what he was going to say to King Mickey when he saw him. To him it felt like ages since he had last seen King Mickey but he knew now the feeling wasn't going to be reciprocal.

"She's back!" Elchanans voice called out to Sora and it was then that he thought to check the time. He closed his eyes and felt inside his heart for he dream sword. A slight tingling in his hands told him it was still there after all these years. "Dream Sword!" Sora said. Suddenly the dream sword appeared in his hands and he swung it around and pointed it at the sky. A beam of light shone out from the sword and connected with something high above him and then poured off like a fountain would making a circle of light on some kind of barrior. That light sparkled for a minute before stabilizing and giving a clear view of a dark blue sky.

Sora gasped realising that it was night time already. He had been up in the tree far to long. He grabbed onto a brance and slowly worked his way down the tree. Sora couldn't believe that the King was there already.

"He's waiting for you in the throne room," said a voice behind Sora. Sora turned around with a jump and saw that Alexa was standing behind him. "He's not alone," she said. "He was with another man and refused to leave him behind."

"All is well Alexa," said Sora. "A friend of the King is a friend of mine."

Sora started to walk to the throne room and within minutes he entered it and saw the King standing with the last person he would ever have expected – Xehanort.

"What are you doing here?" Sora demanded Xehanort.

King Mickey stared Sora in the eye and Sora knew that hs secret was exposed.

"Sora?" The King asked.

Sora sighed. "Yes."

"Hmm, looks like we both have some explaining to do," said King Mickey.

"If you were anyone else I would kick him out of here," said Sora pointing at Xehanort. "But although it may seem foolish I still trust you. Stay for dinner and we'll talk afterwards," said Sora.

"Deal," said King Mickey.

"I just have one favour to ask you," said Sora.

"Anything," said Mickey.

"Kairi is here as well but I haven't told her about what happened to me. I'd appreciate it if you said nothing to her about this."

"Done."

Less then an hour later Sora was seated at the end of a long rectangluar table. Kairi was on his right and Mickey was on his left. Alexa was sitting next to Kairi and Sora had resentfully allowed Xehanort to sit next to King Mickey. There were many other people sitting at the table and most of them were looking hungry. Luckily for them the table was soon covered in all kinds of dishes of food and after taking an inquiring look at their master (Sora) they started to eat. Kairi and King Mickey were eating a little bit but mostly they were talking. After the meal Kairi pulled the king aside and asked him a question.

"Has Sora revealed himself to you?"

"Yes," said Mickey. "Even though he is now an old and wise king..."

"He is still just as foolish as before," Xehanort finished.

"Well I wouldn't say that," said Kairi. "He probably doesn't know what he would say, I mean, for him it's been such a long time."

Alexa walked up to them and immediately they stopped talking. "My master wishes you two to enter his private chambers," she said. "Go out to the main hall and speak to Elchanan and he will show you the way."

"What about me?" Kairi asked.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," said Alexa. "Don't worry I will take you there."

Meanwhile in Sora's Chambers. . .

Sora and Mickey told each other everything and Sora learned of the chasers while Mickey learned of the three powerful wielders and their corrosponding keyblades. Sora explained to Mickey how everyone who served him were former keyblade wielders. Their previous allegiances varied but now they were united in the hopes that one day they would finally be able to get revenge on the unknown force that was responsible for them being in the endless abyss. In the end though it was Xehanort who clarified who exactly that force was – the chasers.

"Why should I trust you?" Sora demanded.

"Because I am on your side!" Xehanort replied.

"Very well," said Sora. He still didn't trust Xehanort but for now he decided to just suck it in and live with it. Mickey had said Xehanort was trust worthy this time and that was good enough for now.

"Why have you stayed here for so long?" Mickey said, asking a question which had been on his mind for quite a while.

"I had no choice," said Sora. "I am the chosen one to protect the people of this realm."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"Dream Sword," Sora said. Instantly the dream sword appeared in his hands. "This sword – it's from my dreams and yet here it is – a sign from the light itself." He paused briefly before continuing. "The light has not forsaken me even after all these years and so I cannot forsake it's followers."

"Oh," said Mickey

"You fool," said Xehanort. "You've spent your whole life down here protecting these people when you could have just helped them escape."

"It's not that easy," said Sora. "Only one of the three keyblades can truly open this place from the inside."

"So we're stuck here!" Xehanort said in disgust.

"Not for much longer," said Sora.

"What makes you say that?" Mickey asked.

"Come outside and I'll show you," Sora replied.

Mickey and Xehanort followed Sora through the side door in his chambers which lead outside onto an extremely high balcony. Sora held his dream sword up to the sky and did as he'd done before making a beam of light shoot up and bounce off some kind of barrior. It poured off like a fountain showing a clear view of a dark blue sky but only inside the large circle of light made by the light pouring off like a fountain. Mickey and Xehanort gasped as it stabilized and suddenly looked clearer then ever. After a couple of minutes it faded away and disapeared.

"What does it mean?" Mickey asked Sora.

"It means that one of the three powerful keyblades have been found."

"This might not be a good thing," Xehanort observed. "If it's the dark keyblade then do you really think that he's going to care about this place?"

"We would not be able to see the sky if an opening wasn't going to be made soon," said Sora.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," said Mickey.

7 months later. . .

Sora, Mickey and Xehanort were standing out on the balcony talking. It was night time again. Sora was looking much more happier then he had 7 months earlier. Kairi was in bed as she was still the youngest of the four. Sora had done his best to ensure that none of the others were bored but there was only a limited amount of fun to be had from exploring the endless abyss. It was after all, endless, and when something is endless it tends to get repetitive.

"Sora, how much longer do we have to wait?" Mickey asked.

Sora summoned the dream sword and done the same thing he had done every night for the last 210 days. The view of a dark blue sky was massive and covered the area of 8 rugby fields put together. It was definitely something that would be noticed by all of the people. In fact it was something which brought them all great hope.

"It will be this day," said Sora.

"What makes you so sure?" Xehanort asked. Over the past seven months the two had learned to get along and even to trust each other.

Suddenly a hole ripped open in the middle of the sky.

Aldan, Riku and Yen Sid floated down to the ground out of the hole but Roxas came crashing down to the ground.

"Ahhhhh," Roxas groaned.

Riku held up the Twilight keyblade and a beam of dark light shot out and sealed both of the holes in the sky making things pitch black again.

"Riku!" Sora called, filled with joy. He no longer had any doubt over whether or not he was going to reveal himself.

Riku glanced at Sora for a minute and then an expression of recognition came over his face. "Sora?"

Sora's look of joy evaporated to be replaced by a sheepish grin. "I was hoping to surprise you."

"I'm surprised alright," said Riku. Riku looked at Aldan, Roxas and Yen Sid and said, "See I told you."

"Told them what?" Sora demanded.

"That you'd be right in the middle of this mess."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Sora with a pout reminiscint of the one he used to be able to pull off as a teen.

After that everyone started to talk and by the time they finished they had managed to get most of the facts mixed up and everyone was twice as confused as before. It wasn't until Sora yelled for quiet that things were gotten straight.

"So we're clear," said Sora. "Our enemies now are the remnants of the chasers (present company not included) and the dark wielders.

"Once we take care of the dark wielder the chasers will return to normal," said Yen Sid. "There is no need to take care of them."

"You know you don't believe that," said Xehanort.

"How would you know what I believe," said Yen Sid. "And while I'm questioning you what is the meaning of these -" Yen Sid pulled out a large stack of notes and showed him the first one.

_Forgotten Grave Yard_

_A barren deserted world. Or so I was lead to believe. When I decided to go there and check for myself however... well let's just say that it's not barren or deserted. The world is being used as a hideout for an ancient race of people known only as chasers. For some reason unknown to me they are all clothed in battle armour as if they are preparing for some kind of war._

_I Xehanort will infiltrate their ranks and find out what it is they are planning._

"I... I've never seen this before," said Xehanort.

"Are you sure?" Mickey asked.

"No I'm not sure!" Xehanort yelled angrily. "Maybe I have seen them before and I've just decided to create an elaborate lie to fool you all."

"Calm your self," said Aldan. "If you didn't send it then we must think on who did."

"We must also remember to take care of our enemies," said Sora.

"Yes," said Riku. "But the dark wielder cannot be defeated that easily. The light keyblade has disappeared so we'd need an army to beat him because he can be sure he's going to be gathering one."

"I can give you that army," said Sora. "But first we need to take care of the chasers."

"Why?" Yen Sid demanded. "They will do no more harm once the dark wielder has been defeated.

"They are doing something to keyblades," said Aldan. "Roxas has lost the core to his."

"What?" Roxas said, confused.

"Did you think the chasers would trick you for no reason?" said Aldan.

"No. . . but I would know if. . ."

"Then hit me," said Aldan.

"But. . ."

"Just do it!"

Roxas held out his keyblade and swung it at Aldan. Aldan held out his own keyblade. They connected and Roxas's keyblade promptly snapped in half. Roxas dropped to the ground and disappeared.

"Where's he gone!" Sora yelled.

"I. . . don't know," said Aldan.

"Fool!" yelled Sora. "You know this is where people go when their keyblades are broken but where do they go from here?"

Darkness pulsated around Roxas. The strength of it overwhelmed him and it was all he could do to stop himself from joining it. After all it was the one single source of comfort that he still had left. Everything was so dark that he couldn't tell whether his eyes were opened or closed. He put his finger as close to his eyes as he dared but he could still see nothing. Suddenly a faint green light appeared to his left and revealed a narrow path to it's source. Roxas followed the path as carefully as he could but when he reached the end he was shocked. It was the gummi ship and it was barely recogniseable. Spikes were poking out all over the ship. The letters G-O-R-E-F-A-N-G were inscribed on one of the spikes.

"Ah Roxas, glad you could join us!"


	22. Endless Abyss and Forgotten Graveyard

_**A/N:Sorry for taking so long to update. I've finished Sora's Tale and it has some stuff which will be helpful to understanding this fic. In any case this chapter will include spoilers for that fic so I suggest you read that one first. **_

**Endless Abyss, Other Side**

Sora paced faster and faster, up and down the stairs leading to the balcony until finally Riku grabbed him and said, "What the hell is wrong? We can find him and save him!"

"It's happening," Sora said. "This is where it starts. . ."

"Where what starts?" Riku asked.

"Years ago I fought Roxas while I was still a child."

"Was this before you joined together again?"

"No," Sora said. "He was a grown man and hated my guts."

"Why?"

"He was from the future and said I was responsible for her death."

"Whos?"

"I don't know," Sora said. "What ever happens we need to track him down because there may be a chance we can save him."

"Well first we need to get you a better weapon," Riku said. "You can't go around fighting with a lousy sword, not where we're going."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well I think we should get you a better weapon, a keyblade in fact."

"Mine snapped," Sora said. "It should have appeared down here but LWN thought I was meant for a different weapon." Sora had no plan on telling Riku that he thought he was going to get the light keyblade. Nothing but trouble would be caused from that.

"Great so it's settled then. We'll go and take care of the chasers."

Sora pouted and suddenly looked as if he had not lived most of his life in the endless abyss. He could not believe that even though he was at least 34 years older then Riku he was still able to be tricked by his younger friend. Of course Riku was right - where ever Roxas had gone it would probably be even worse then endless abyss (although he no longer thought endless abyss to be so bad) – and if the chasers had indeed been taking cores from the keyblades then it would be likely that they would have some pretty strong weapons.

"Fine," Sora said. "Open a portal Riku and we'll go."

"The Twilight blade says we'll need three people."

"Ok," Sora said. Then he turned to Xehanort. "Come with us, we will need your help."

Xehanort nodded.

"Ok then," Sora said. Riku ripped open a portal and everyone stepped through.

**Forgotten Graveyard**

Neydis unplugged himself from his computer in disgust.

"What the hell was that!" he demanded.

"I d-d-don't know," Zhiran whimpered. "The computer couldn't handle the stress you were putting on it."

"What do you mean?" Neydis inquired angrily. "All the boy did was slash at my holographic back and my head fell off."

Lexi was bent over one of the computers, typing furiously and decided to speak up. "We have a bug in the system."

"A bug? What sort of bug?" Neydis inquired.

Suddenly the big screen which gave them a view of the surface blacked out. Neydis, Zhiran and Lexi all stared at the screen.Gradually letters started to appear.

**I SEEK THE ONE KNOWN AS XEHANORT**

Lexi started to type a reply but then. . .

**IM NOT DEAF**

Zhiran snickered and Neydis glared at him as if to say "What are you laughing at!" Zhiran closed his mouth and kept quiet.

"Who are you?" Neydis demanded.

**THATS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW**

Lexi, who was still typing yelled, "I've found something!"

"What?" Neydis asked.

"Messages have been sent from here to that deserted space station we built. From there they are being sent to a town trapped in Twilight, ironically called Twilight Town."

"Really," Neydis said.

"Yes. They are being sent to a lab owned by a man named Ansem the Wise. I can't trace them any further."

"Why not?" Neydis asked.

"They are being printed and sent by some private messaging system the man has set up for himself."

"Hmm. . . you don't think that our bug is really Ansem the Wise do you?" Zhiran asked.

Lexi typed some more and then said, "No, I don't. Ansem the Wise died several months ago."

"So did Xehanort," Neydis said. Suddenly the power was cut and and all the lights and computers were shut down. The only light in the room was the screen.

**I BELIEVED XEHANORT TO BE DEAD AS WELL UNTIL ZHIRAN ENCOUNTERED HIM ON TWILIGHT TOWN IN THE BODY OF ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS**

"What do you want from us?" Neydis asked.

**I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT IF HE IS NOT HERE ALREADY HE SOON WILL BE**

"Why do you want him for?"

**HE RUINED MY LIFES WORK AND THEN DESTROYED MY LIFE BY BEFOULING MY NAME. I SWORE REVENGE AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO I WILL HAVE IT! **

A red light started to beep on the screen which changed back to it's view of the planet's surface.

"Intruders!" Lexi shouted.

"Are the keyblades ready?"

"Yes," she said. "But the power is still off and I can't do anything about it."

"Then we will have to go up there ourselves and deal with the problem." All three of them exited the room. Meanwhile the screen showed three people walking out from a portal into the world.

**XEHANORT!**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's short.**_


	23. Forgotten Graveyard

_**A/N:Heres the next chapter. Please Read and review.**_

**Forgotten Graveyard**

In the middle of a four way path three keyblades were dug into the ground. The kings keyblade stood on the left. The keyblade on the right was 'way to dawn'. The middle one was the Kingdom Key.

A man in armour holding a keyblade of his own walked from the north of the four way path to the middle. As he walked he looked to his left and right. He saw another man in armour walking towards the middle from his left. A female in armour walked towards the middle from his right. When all three of them met in the middle they pulled the keyblades out of the ground. The first man in armour got the Kingdom Key. The second man in armour got the 'way to dawn' keyblade. The female got the kings keyblade.

"This is no computer hologram," Neydis said. "This is real and if you don't watch yourselves then you're as good as dead. They raised their keyblades to the air.

"" "" ""

"I'm going alone," Sora said.

"What?" Riku asked, confused. "There are three of them."

"Don't be foolish," Xehanort said.

"Oh don't worry you two will be coming."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, even more confused.

"Final Form," Sora said. "Are you ready?"

"Always," Riku said. They held their weapons up into the air and tapped them together. Instantly Sora's clothes changed to both black and white in certain places and grey where the two met while Riku faded away. In the old days Sora would have been able to do this on his own but he still remembered how terribly draining it had been for him. Sora looked a little confused but then got over it. "Sorry Xehanort I guess you can't come." There was no reply so Sora turned around. Xehanort was no where in sight. "Hmm, that's strange. . . oh well."

"" "" ""

As Neydis finished talking, all three of the armoured people stared to the south. A shadowy figure approached them and they couldn't help but feel a little fearful. They watched as the figure walked casually forwards. As he got closer they saw he was wearing black, white and grey clothes. He had two keyblades hanging from his back. Lexi and Zhiran looked at their leader for confirmation and when he nodded they charged, one to the left of their enemy and one to the right. Neydis charged after them a second later, going straight through the centre.

Sora (the shadowy figure) stared at the three chasers and if he hadn't learned in his younger days how foolish it was to laugh at danger he would have laughed. There wasn't much chance the chasers would be able to defeat me he thought. Sora waited for the last moment and then withdrew both Oblivion and Oathkeeper and swung them around so fast that there appeared to be two beams of light around him. Lexi and Zhiran ran into them and were knocked back from the force of it.

Neydis stopped just in time and leapt over Sora. Sora rolled forwards and turned to face Neydis. He could tell from how easily he had knocked the other two back that they wouldn't be any trouble.

"I have it on good authority that you were once a good person," Sora said. "What happened?"

"It's none of your business old man," Neydis said. That comment shocked Sora a little and Neydis saw it in his eyes. "You must be Sora, the keyblade master."

Sora leapt forwards in anger, slamming both keyblades into the ground. Neydis had barely managed to jump back. Sora tryed to pull the keyblades out of the ground but they were stuck. Neydis took his chance and swung the kingdom key down on Sora in a vertical slash. Sora dodged the attack and rolled away, using his heart to call Oathkeeper and Oblivion to him. They instantly turned into small globules of energy and flew at Sora. There they quickly reassembled themselves and Sora grabbed them. Then he let himself float into the air until his feet were high enough to effortlessly be able to kick Neydis's head. Then Sora spun the keyblades around himself so fast that there appeared to be a white and black energy field around him.

"Light give me strength!" Slowly the energy field spread further and further away from Sora until it was clear that it was no longer being maintained by the spinning keyblades. Neydis held the Kingdom Key up so that it pointed directly at the energy field. Suddenly the tip of his keyblade glowed (as Sora's would have when sealing a keyhole. Then a beam of darkness shot out from it and headed directly at Sora. Sora closed his eyes and braced for an impact that didn't happen. When he opened his eyes he saw a door hanging in midair. Sora stared closely at it and realised it was the door to the worlds heart.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Releasing this worlds darkness," he said.

Sora let the energy field fade and flew at Neydis with both of the blades pointed at his head. "You will die before I let that happen!"

Sora slashed Neydis who fell to the ground. "You don't. . . .understand," he said.

"Save it," Sora replied nastily. "You're responsible for everything that has happened." Sora held the two keyblades at Neydis's throat (like Anakin and Count Dooku in Episode 3 which I don't own).

"Scum like you don't deserve to live," Sora said, thinking of all the people he knew who had suddenly been sent to the endless abyss because their keyblades snapped. With that Sora pulled the keyblades so that they decapitated Neydis.

Lexi and Zhiran stared in horror as their masters head fell to the ground.

"No. . ." Zhiran said in shock.

Lexi grabbed him and shook him out of it. "We have to get out of here NOW!" The two chasers opened a portal of darkness and stepped through.

Sora's clothes changed back to normal and Riku appeared at his side.

"Thanks Riku," Sora said. "I couldn't have defeated him without your help."

Riku stared at him with horror in his eyes.

"It had to be done," Sora said, trying to reassure him. After a few seconds Sora noticed Riku was staring past him not at him so he turned around. Darkness was pouring out of the door to the worlds heart faster then Sora had seen before. Sora rolled out of the way and grabbed the kingdom key from the fallen chasers limp hands. The tip glowed when Sora pointed it at the door but it wasn't a good glow. The light that came from it was black and as it hit the door it seemed to make it wider.

"Help me Riku," Sora said. Riku summoned the Twilight blade while Sora summoned the dream sword. The darkness pouring out was now coming so fast that it was beginning to fill the air. Sora and Riku jumped back in unison and swung their weapons so that they were facing the door. Two beams, one light and one Twilight shot into the entrance of the door and suddenly the earth beneath their feet started to crumble away. It was then that Sora knew that the world was lost.

"Lets get out of here Riku," Sora said.

"No," Riku said. "We can't, not yet."

Sora looked around at all the keyblades dug into the ground like some sort of graveyard and agreed with Riku. "You're right, we'll have to free these keyblades first."

"Give me your sword Sora," Riku said. Sora looked confused but he did it "We came here to get you a better weapon but not one of those," Riku said pointing at the keyblades around them.

"Then what?" Sora asked.

"The first wielder of the light keyblade found it in the realm of darkness," Riku said. "That is the only place it can be refound."

Sora sighed. He didn't like the fact that Riku had opened the door to the world's heart (although it had looked like Neydis's doing) but he also knew that Riku had no choice. The light keyblade had to be found again if a war like the last one was to be avoided.

"Lets go then," Sora said, walking unafraid into the darkness with Riku following not far behind him.

_**A/N: Something really cool is going to happen soon, trust me. Also for anyone else who is an author I suggest maybe listening to some music while you write. It really helps a lot. For example since I'm writing a KH fic I go to Youtube and find either Hikari or sanctuary or passion or therock version of S & C to get me in the spirit.**_


	24. Wise Man's Redeemption

_**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. **_

**Forgotten Graveyard**

Xehanort, Sora and Riku walked through the portal and into Forgotten Graveyard. They were on the south end of a four-way path although they wouldn't have known it as each direction looked the same with thousands of keyblades seperating them.

Xehanort walked with a troubled mind. Somethiing was bothering him but he didn't know what.

**XEHANORT!**

Xehanort looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

**I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!**

Xehanort was barely aware of Sora and Riku talking as he thought. Could it be him? "Don't be foolish Xehanort said to himself.

**I WILL GET MY REVENGE!**

Dam it is him, Xehanort thought. He stared at Sora and Riku but they didn't seem to be able to hear the voice.

**YOU'RE GOING TO FACE ME WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!**

Xehanort watched as Sora and Riku's weapons connected, glowing for a second before fading into one. Then Xehanort blinked as light surrounded him. Slowly he felt himself being moved through the air and when he opened his eyes he realised he was right as he could see absolutely nothing. "Where am I?" Xehanort asked, knowing that he would get an answer.

**YOU ARE IN HELL!**

Xehanorts eyes were forced shut by the sudden light. He forced them open again and it became clear he was in an underground computer lab. "I have no wish to fight you," Xehanort said.

**YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO BACK DOWN!**

Suddenly sparks started shooting up from all of the computers. Where ever the sparks landed little blue things began to grow up from the ground. Those things gradually began to look like Ansem the wise. There was about 9 blue figures and as each second passed they grew a little taller until finally they were as tall as normal people. Then they stopped and they all glared at Xehanort.

Xehanort glared back. "Alright if that's what you want then that's what you'll get!" Darkness covered Xehanorts hands and a staff appeared in his hands. All of the blue figures shot beams of electricity at Xehanort. Xehanort spun the staff around so fast that all the elctricity hit it and relected back towards the blue figures. The blue figures absorbed the electricity and then shot it at Xehanort again.

I can't keep this up, Xehanort thought, I'll have to find a way to beat him some how. Then it came to him. Xehanort raised the staff into the air and slammed it down saying "Blizzaga!" A strong wave of ice covered both the electricity and the blue figures. Every thing in the lab was broken.

"I have no grudge against you," Xehanort said. He raised his staff and waved it across the room at all the blue figures. A small globule of red light rose up into the air from each of them. They all met in the center of the room and rejoined into a larger, heart shaped globule of red light. As Xehanort slowly and carefully moved his staff through the red light his suspicions were confirmed – Ansem the wise had been converted into data. Suddenly the room shook violently. Dust crumbled from the roof and some of it came loose and fell to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Xehanort yelled.

**MY REVENGE WILL NOT WAIT A MINUTE LONGER TRAITOR!**

Xehanort couldn't believe it, the building was coming down and yet his old master still wanted to fight. "Fine!" Xehanort shouted. "We'll fight on the surface!" As soon as he had finished saying those words he appeared on the surface. "What the?"

That was all Xehanort had time to say as a headless metal body beagn attacking him. It took a while for him to realise that Sora and Riku must have defeated the chasers and that most likely it was Ansem possessing the armour but that didn't matter because whether Ansem was alive or dead the simple truth was that being attacked by metal really hurts. Xehanort shoved with all his strength and managed to push Ansem away long enough so that he could point his staff at him. Xehanort and Ansem circled each other, waiting for the other to let his guard down. As they moved Xehanort noticed the gaping hole in midair as well as the door connected to it and he began to get a bad feeling about it.

"Ansem!" He yelled out. "We must close the hole!"

**WHAT DO I CARE? I HAVE LITTLE CHANCE OF BEING ABLE TO SURVIVE OFF THIS GOFORSAKEN WORLD ANYWAY!**

"You are not the same man I once knew," Xehanort said.

**NO I AM NOT. THE PAIN OF BETRAYAL HAS MADE ME STRONGER AND WISER. WISE ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT THIS WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!**

Ansem who was now on the same side as Neydis's head grabbed that and stuck it onto his neck. It glowed for an instant and then it was solid. He looked around and grabbed the first keyblade he saw – Fenrir. Xehanort pointed the staff into the sky and yelled out a spell which he had learned a long time ago. "Stormga!"

Ansem stared at him and laughed.** YOUR SPELL SEEMS TO BE. . .PATHETIC!**

When lightening striked and torrential rain started to pour down he stopped laughing. This time it was Xehanort who started laughing. "One who knows nothing can understand NOTHING!"

The ground started to get muddy and Ansem had a hard time not sinking into it. Xehanort took his chance and pointing his staff down to the ground yelled, "Firaga!"

The ground Ansem was walking in hardened and it became impossible for him to move at all. More mud sloshed over the hardend earth and Xehanort walked swiftly through it and said, "I still don't want to fight you." With that Xehanort walked through the door, closing it behind him. Ansem watched as the world halted before him. It had been on the verge of collapsing but now everything seemed to have stopped. Then something amazing happened - all the keyblades that were dug into the ground rose up into the air and turned into small globules of light. Those globules decorated the sky making it sparkle in a way which hadn't happened since the dark wielders attack. Then they shot up into the air and shot off into space like reverse falling stars. Ansem sighed. "Maybe it would be better to forgive my former apprentice." Ansem could tell that his voice wasn't the same - it was what he remembered as his normal voice. Then he looked down at the rest of his body which wasn't encased in mud. It was still in armour but he felt that if he could see his face that it would be the same as what it once was.

Suddenly two small portals of darkness appeared and two people walked through them. Their portals disappeared behind them.

"He must be the one obssessed with revenge," Zhiran said.

"Yes," said Lexi. "He is the one we can use."

"I am obssessed with revenge no longer," Ansem said. "Get out of here before I kill you both!"

"Kill us?" Zhiran said with a snicker. "You seem to be a little. . .stuck." More snickering.

In a burst of light Ansem broke free from the mud and summoned a weapon which looked similiar to the data converter he had before. Ansem turned it on them and fired. A laser beam shot out from it and made a hole right at the other two's feet. They turned tail and disappeared.

_**A/N:Ha. The good thing about finally being finished writing Sora's Tale is that I don't have to include him in every single chapter. Nothing against him off course but still. . .**_


	25. ? and Realm of Darkness

_**A/N: Please R&R. Also I've changed the rating because of some of the violence below. (I actually haven't because it was already on T but I'll just pretend I did)**_

"Ah Roxas, glad you could join us!"

Roxas looked around for the source of the voice but of course the only light was that coming from the gummi ship and that was a faint green light which was so dark you could hardly call it light at all. "Who are you!" Roxas demanded.

The gummi ship made a loud humming noise and then the whole thing lit up, this time in the bright yellow light that it was supposed to be. Roxas saw a small circular window a few feet up and decided he would have to climb up and have a look. Using the spikes which were poking out he gradually made his way up to the window. What he saw shocked him so much he almost fell back to the ground. Donald and Goofy were lying unconscious on the floor. They both looked as though they had taken a beating. Most of the inside of the ship was a mess. Chairs were strewn everywhere and this really large twister mat was spread out through the ship.

Roxas stared at them growing steadily more fearful of whoever it was that did that to them. As he stared he became aware of a weird little reflection in the window of the gummi ship that wasn't his own.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Roxas leapt off the gummi ship and landed hard on the ground. Then he ran as fast as he could away from the gummi ship.

"Do not fear me Roxas!" Roxas kept running. "I come in peace, to warn you." Roxas slowed to a stop and cautiously turned around. He saw a man who looked like he'd been working tirelessly for many hours. That man had long shaggy black hair and wore a long black robe. He looked like a simple breathe of wind would blow him away. Something in Roxas's mind screamed "EVIL" but Roxas ignored it. He was slightly intrigued by the man's words.

"Warn me of what?"

"You will be betrayed by someone very important to you. . . someone very close to you in-fact."

Roxas didn't believe it for a second but decided to play along. "How do you know this?" Roxas asked.

"I am the dark wielder," he said. "Do you think I cannot see the future?"

Roxas growled when he found out that it was the dark wielder but he no longer had a keyblade so he could do nothing about it. The dark wielder pulled an orb from his robe and placed it on the ground. Then he summoned the dark keyblade and pointed it at the orb. Roxas could see a beam of darkness moving into the orb. The orb glowed and then shot light into the air. The light showed the endless abyss.

_Kairi, Mickey, Yen Sid and Aldan were all there. They were dining in the hall. Alexa and Elchanan were there as well as a man whom Roxas didn't know. The man Roxas didn't know had blonde hair and blue eyes. Everything was going cheerily until suddenly a figure with red eyes emerged and held a majestic looking keyblade at Elchanan's neck. Elchanan looked confused for a moment but the red eyed figure took no notice and shoved the keyblade into his neck killing him instantly. Immediately everyone else in the room got out their weapons and started attacking the red eyed figure. The red eyed figure's clothes changed from black to white, black and grey and two keyblades appeared in his hands. He attacked both Yen Sid and Aldan at once, catching them off guard. He stabbed Oblivion through Aldan and Oathkeeper through Yen Sid. Mickey fought valiantly but the figure took him down as well. Alexa threw shirokens which the figure deflected easily back at her. She caught them and threw them again. The figure lifted up his keyblade and pointed it at her. A beam of light shot through Alexa, ripping a large hole through her body. The figure walked over to Kairi who had tried to fight but had been knocked aside. Now though the figure seemed to want to fight her as well. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't do this Sora," she said. Sora stabbed both keyblades through her and then walked off leaving them behind._

Roxas was left to stare in horror as the light from the orb went out.

"Sora would never do that!" Roxas yelled, sounding uncertain.

"I won't argue with you my friend," the dark wielder said. "After all I can only show you the future – it is up to you to change it."

The dark wielder opened a portal with the dark keyblade. "It's not too late Roxas," he said. "Go while you still can."

Roxas ran through it as fast as he could muttering, "I'm coming Namine."

As soon as Roxas was gone the dark wielder laughed. "My plan is coming together nicely."

**Meanwhile. . .**

**Realm of Darkness**

Sora and Riku walked deeper and deeper into darkness. They walked in complete silence, still thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago. Neydis had said he was releasing the worlds darkness (although Riku had prevented that using his keyblade) but why. . . why would he do that? Darkness destroyed worlds and from what Sora and Riku could tell the world they had fought on was the chasers home planet. Why would the chasers want their own home destroyed? What good would that do them? It was a puzzling thing to be sure.

Sora and Riku were snapped out of it when they found their path blocked.

"What the?" Sora said.

"Don't worry," Riku said. "This happened to me all the time when I was searching for the Twilight keyblade."

"And?"

"It's probably just a test."

"What does it mean?"

"You have to figure it out for yourself," Riku said smugly.

Sora summoned the dream sword and smacked Riku across the head with it.

"Respect your elders boy," Sora said. They both laughed.

"Alright," Riku said. "It means I was right all along."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Give me your sword and I'll show you," Riku said. Sora did and Riku held the Twilight blade close to the dream sword. Both of them glowed and a majestic looking light covered the dream sword. Riku gave it back to Sora and it changed into the majestic looking keyblade Sora remembered from a long time ago.

"The light was with me all along," Sora said to himself.

_**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Bet it gives you a lot to think about. **_


	26. Portal of Light and Endless Abyss

_**A/N:Hope you like this chapter. I don't know if I'll be able t update as fast because tomorrow I go back to school (today is Sunday in NZ). Still I'll do my best. Please Read and review.**_

**Portal of Light**

Sora held the light keyblade up to the sky. "We're going to go find Roxas now," Sora said to Riku.

"Sure, I'll just. . . actually no I won't. Open your own portal for once."

Sora grinned and a beam of light shot out from the light keyblade and made a medium sized white door appear in front of him. Sora opened it and a light which would have blinded him before shone out.

"Come Riku," Sora said. "We go now into the light, it will show us the way."

The two walked through the portal and felt a strange feeling that everything that ever was would be alright, there was no need to worry was there? The light would take care of things. Neither Sora nor Riku were fooled. Light and Darkness may be opposites but they both played the same tricks to get people to believe in their power. As they walked Sora felt a small twitching in his heart which pointed him in a direction he would never have taken before.

"I know where Roxas is," Sora said.

"Where?"

"He is in Kingdom Hearts and he's not alone."

"Who?"

"There's no time we must hurry!" Sora ripped open an exit portal and jumped through it just in time to see Roxas walk through a portal the dark wielder had created.

"You're too late!" The dark wielders booming voice said.

Sora could see him standing over by a gummi ship which he soon realised was his own. His anger grew.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Sora yelled at the dark wielder.

"What I've done?" he laughed. "No you should be worried about what you've done!"

The dark wielder lit up the orb again and Sora watched.

_Kairi, Mickey, Yen Sid and Aldan were all there. They were dining in the hall. Alexa and Elchanan were there as well as a man who had blonde hair and blue eyes._

"Shuyin?" Sora asked curiously.

_Everything was going cheerily until suddenly a figure with red eyes emerged and held a majestic looking keyblade at Elchanan's neck. Elchanan looked confused for a moment but the red eyed figure took no notice and shoved the keyblade into his neck killing him instantly. Immediately everyone else in the room got out their weapons and started attacking the red eyed figure. Another person Sora recognised as Roxas suddenly appeared on top of the table and started to attack the red eyed figure as well as he could. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Roxas yelled. The red eyed figure took no notice of Roxas at all. The red eyed figure's clothes changed from black to white, black and grey and two keyblades appeared in his hands. He attacked both Yen Sid and Aldan at once, catching them off guard. He stabbed Oblivion through Aldan and Oathkeeper through Yen Sid. Mickey fought valiantly but the figure took him down as well. "WHY are you doing this Sora!" Alexa threw shirokens which the figure deflected easily back at her. She caught them and threw them again. The figure lifted up his keyblade and pointed it at her. A beam of light shot through Alexa, ripping a large hole through her body. The figure walked over to Kairi who had tried to fight but had been knocked aside. Now though the figure seemed to want to fight her as well. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't do this Sora," she said. Roxas leapt in front of Sora and closing his eyes tried to summon his keyblade. A glowing darkness appeared in his hands but it was not a keyblade. Instead it was Riku's soul blade. _

"I couldn't let him be without a weapon could I?" The dark wielder said laughing even harder."_ Roxas leapt at Sora and swung as hard as he could. Sora just deflected the blow and knocked Roxas aside. Then_ _Sora stabbed both keyblades through Kairi and walked off leaving them behind._

"_Don't you walk away you. . ." Roxas ran up to Sora and stabbed the soul blade in Sora's back. It caused a deep wound but Sora pulled it out and threw it to the ground. Then he disappeared._

Sora glared at the dark wielder. Wherever Roxas was it was most definitely not the endless abyss. Sora thought for a moment while still glaring at the dark wielder. Why would he think Shuyin is still there? How did he get his information in the first place? The only enemy Sora had down there who'd survived was. . .

"Hades was working for you wasn't he?" Sora asked.

"Very good Sora but that will not help you," the dark wielder said. "Why don't you go after Roxas and save him?" The dark wielder pointed at the portal he'd opened.

Sora turned to Riku and said, "I'm going to do this alone."

"I understand," Riku said. "I'll stay here and see if I can find out where Donald and Goofy are."

"Thanks Riku," Sora said as he ran into the portal.

**Endless Abyss**

Mickey sighed. He finally knew what if must have been like for Sora – all those years he spent in the endless abyss while only a few days had passed in the realm of the light. It had been three years since Sora and Riku had left to take care of the chasers. Everyone down in the endless abyss was getting anxious waiting for their master to return. Kairi was the most anxious of all. Mickey had tried to console her but she wouldn't listen to reason. Most nights she stayed awake longing for Sora to come back even though he had now grown into a wise old man. Mickey had tried to make her see that it wouldn't work between them but she never saw it the same way he did. While Mickey had tried to console Kairi there were other problems as well. For example the heartless were attacking more ferociously then ever which suggested they had a new leader. Just who that was, was a mystery. Aldan and Yen Sid had joined the fortress guard to help fight them off. They learned to get along while they watched each others backs fighting the heartless.

Alexa walked up to Mickey who was standing on the balcony.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I'm worried for Sora and Riku," he said. "I fear they may have gotten themselves into a fight that they can't win."

Alexa sighed. "Things have always worked themselves out around here with Sora around. The light protects him and always has. I don't think there's any need to be worried about Sora."

"You're right," Mickey said. "Thanks Alexa."

_**A/N: I'd just like to thank "Twilight Power", "GTA guy", "SavannahX" and "Twilight Warrior". You guys are the only ones who seem to be reviewing lately. Without your reviews I probably wouldn't have written as much.**_


	27. A Bunch of Places Part 1

**_A/N: This chapter may be confusing but I just couldn't let Roxas die so I have added more ideas to my plot for this fic. That means a few more chapters then I was planning to make. Hope you don't mind. Please Read and Review. _**

"**_Endless Abyss_**"

Roxas paced the dining hall of the ancient fortress. All the people he had ever cared about were dead except of course for Sora. "Come out and face me Sora!" Roxas yelled. He tried to think of his growing hatred for Sora but all Roxas could think about was the fact that he would never be able to hold Namine in his arms ever again. It hurt more now that he had gained a heart and all of a sudden he was wishing he never had. He walked over to the limp body and held it hoping he would at least be able to say goodbye to Namine. The body glowed with darkness and for a second changed into Namine. Then it glowed with light and changed into a faceless robotic being.

"Huh?" Roxas said confused. When his eyes got used to the light he looked up and saw Sora standing in front of a portal of light. Roxas gaped at Sora with his mouth wide open not knowing what to think any more.

"Good," Sora said. "I've gotten here just in time."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"The dark wielder fooled you Roxas," Sora said. When Roxas just stared at Sora he raised the light blade into the air and a beam of light shot out and washed over the dining hall. The dining hall transformed into a place Roxas knew all to well.

"The lab!" Roxas yelled.

Sora and Roxas were standing in the middle of Ansem the wise's lab.

"We are in Twilight Town," Sora said. "For some reason the dark wielder wanted to turn you against me." Roxas was silent so Sora spoke his thoughts. "But if I've saved you then everything should be changing," Sora said.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"A long time ago I met you in battle and. . . it didn't end very well. I was forced to kill you because for some reason you wouldn't listen to reason. You seemed to think that I killed Namine!"

"But if that's changed. . ." Roxas said trailing off. Then he said, "Can we go to. . ."

"I can not," Sora said. "I have a long battle ahead of me and I'd only put them in danger. You can go if you want to," Sora said opening a portal to the endless abyss.

"Thanks Sora," Roxas said running through the portal.

**Kingdom Hearts**

Riku walked calmly up to the gummi ship – the dark wielder didn't even try and stand in his way. When he walked up to the ship he found there was no way inside – apparently the dark wielder had sealed it with some kind of dark power. Riku laughed in his mind at the thought that the dark wielder was trying to stop him with darkness. It was like trying to stop fire with fire, just plain stupid. Riku was a friend to both darkness and light though he had more experience with darkness. Riku held his hand over the ship and a ramp lowered itself.

"Impressive," the dark wielder said to himself.

Riku walked up to the ship and found Donald and Goofy lying unconscious in a tangled mess. Then he saw the large Twister map and sighed. (I don't own Twister) The dark wielder was evil but he had not been responsible for this mess. Most likely that was Goofy's fault. Riku couldn't hold his laughter as he thought of how hilarious it would be hearing them tell the story. They might have been unconscious before the dark wielder got here Riku thought, still laughing although he was trying his best not to. A yell from outside sobered him up immediately.

"Riku!"

"Sora!" Riku yelled back.

"Get them out of here," Sora said. "I'll take care of the dark wielder!"

"But. . ."

"Just do it!"

Riku opened a portal of darkness and then pointed the Twilight keyblade at Goofy. Goofy rose into the air and flew into the portal. Riku did the same to Donald watching as the duck shot through the portal three times faster then Goofy had.

"Oops," Riku said realising he had forgotten to compensate for the weight difference. He heard a strange sound buzzing closer towards the gummi ship and when he looked out one of the windows he saw a ball of dark energy which was slowly seemed to be getting larger. It was then that Riku noticed the ball of energy wasn't getting larger it was getting closer. What ever new powers he had he was not invincible so Riku leapt into the portal of darkness, quickly sealing it behind him.

"" "" "" ""

**Twilight Town**

Sora sighed thinking of what could possibly make Roxas go back in time to try and kill him. He knew it was going to happen because nothing had changed. He still had a clear memory of killing an older version of Roxas. If that hadn't happened then he wouldn't be able to remember it. As if he had just been shocked Sora remembered the dark wielder. The dark wielder was the cause of this problem so he could easily make the same problem again in a different way. No, things would not be over until he was dealt with. Sora walked through the portal leading to Kingdom Hearts.

**Kingdom Hearts**

Sora entered Kingdom Hearts and found himself right next to the dark wielder.

"Impressive," the dark wielder said. "I didn't think you would be able to repair the damage but it would seem I underestimated you."

Sora looked around for Riku and couldn't see him anywhere. Just to be safe he yelled out, "Riku!"

"Sora!" Riku yelled back.

"Get them out of here," Sora yelled, knowing that Donald and Goofy must have been in the ship. "I'll take care of the dark wielder!"

"But. . ." Riku argued.

"Just do it!" Sora said firmly. Sora turned to the dark wielder and saw he was creating a large ball of darkness and aiming it at the Gummi ship. A blast that big would destroy it, Sora thought.

"I guess it's time to check out the Light keyblades powers," Sora said, pointing it at the gummi ship. The dark wielder threw the ball of darkness at the ship and even though it moved incredibly slow Sora could tell it would most likely hit the ship before Riku could get Donald and Goofy off it. "Light give me strength!" Sora yelled. A thin beam of light shot out from the Light keyblade and wrapped itself around the Gummi ship. The ball of darkness bounced right off and went spiralling into the distance reuniting with the other darkness in Kingdom Hearts. The gummi ship rose into the air and transformed into the ship it was before the dark wielder took control of it. Even though you wouldn't be able to put a name to the difference between how the gummi ship looked now and how it looked before the dark wielder it was easy to tell there was a difference. It certainly looked more majestic then it ever had.

"Simple tricks will not get the best of me," Sora said.

The two wielders glared at each other and stood ready to fight to the death.

**_Sorry it took so long to update but this is probably how it's going to be from now until the next holidays in ten weeks._**


	28. A Bunch of Places Part 2

_**A/N: Blah blah blah heres the update. Enjoy.**_

**Kingdom Hearts!**

Sora and the dark wielder charged at each other moving so fast that they seemed to be gliding. Sparks of dark and light energy flew everywhere when the two met. Sora seemed to be covered by an aura of light energy while the dark wielder seemed to be surrounded by an aura of dark energy. The two keyblades were locked together and although their respective wielders pushed as hard as they could to gain the advantage they remained stuck.

"Light give me strength!" Sora yelled. A beam of light shot out from the light keyblade and spun around Sora. As it did Sora felt himself transforming into Final Form.

"Fool!" the dark wielder yelled when he saw Sora trying to transform. He leapt back and pointed the dark keyblade at Sora. A beam of darkness shot out from it and wrapped around Sora. Sora's transformation to Final Form stopped and reversed. The light disappeared and Sora became enveloped in darkness. In a flash the darkness faded away and revealed Sora in Anti-Form.

AF Sora ran wildly at the dark wielder and starting clawing at him. The dark wielder knocked Sora into the air with the dark keyblade and then leapt into the air and struck him back down to the ground.

Sora landed with a crash, the force so strong that it crushed him flat into the ground but he seemed to take no notice, gathering himself up and reforming like a heartless would. A ball of darkness appeared in Sora's hands and he threw it at the dark wielder. The dark wielder held out the dark keyblade which sucked the dark ball in. It glowed for a second as it absorbed the power.

"How foolish to try and transform in front of one such as me. . ." the dark wielder said. "Any decent wielder would have known better. . . oh well."

"I guess it's time to finish this once and for all!" The dark wielder ran straight at Sora. . .

**In Sora's mind. . .**(from when he turned into anti form)

_Sora gasped for breathe as darkness enveloped him. It wrapped itself around him, smothering him with it's power. Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on releasing the power of his final form. When he opened them again he immediately wished he hadn't. Now everything was pitch black. He couldn't even sense the dark wielders presence. "ARGHHHHH!" Sora yelled in fustration. The whole point of everything that had happened to him had been to defeat the dark wielder. Now there wasn't much chance of that._

_"Cheer up Sora!" _

_Sora turned around to see who had spoken. After a while he began to notice a faint light resonating around him. That light gathered together and formed a man Sora knew all to well._

_The man held out a hand to Sora and it was then that he realised he was on the ground. Sora ignored the hand and asked the first question that came to his mind._

_"How?"_

_"I may be dead but my essence resides within the light keyblade as your's will when you die."_

_Sora was about to say something but the man interrupted him. "I have no idea how much time we have but you must be warned."_

_"Of what?" Sora asked._

_"In Kingdom Hearts the dark wielder is unstoppable."_

_"But Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora said._

_"It should be. . . but no it's not. Now it is the dark wielders source of power. No matter how much you weaken him he will always have reserves from which he can draw his strength."_

_Sora remembered when Roxas had shown him Kingdom Hearts a long time ago. If it was gathering darkness from the hearts of the worlds then there would indeed be an almost unlimited source of power for the dark wielder to use. At least while they were in Kingdom Hearts any way. "What must I do?" Sora asked with a sigh._

_The man walked closer to Sora and held his hand out to Sora. This time Sora took it and he was pulled forcefully to his feet. Things seemed lighter and when Sora looked around he realised they were. The longer he looked the more things he realised were wrong. Now he seemed to be in the endless abyss but Sora could tell that it was not real – a memory._

_"Do you remember now?"_

_Sora looked around a bit more and realised what this was a memory of. He decided to play along with it and see what happened. "Yes. I remember castle Oblivion. What I don't understand is why is this important?"_

_"What ever you learned will aid you in the future." _

_Everything faded away back into darkness and Sora was left in his mind with the essence of his friend.._

_"How will this help me LWN?" Sora asked._

_"Why don't you go there and figure it out?" LWN said._

_"Because I have friends to protect," Sora said._

_"And what makes you think they aren't capeable of defending themselves?"_

_Sora thought for a moment. "Is there any other way?"_

_"Nothing is certain Sora," LWN said. "If you decide to go there then remember. . . You will learn much that will disturb you but you can not leave until what you need."_

_LWN disappeared and the darkness started to fade away._

"I guess it's time to finish this once and for all!" The dark wielder ran straight at Sora with the dark keyblade pointed at Sora's throat. Light surrounded Sora and the dark wielder fell back, blinded. When he was able to open his eyes again he found that Sora was gone.

"You can't hide from me!" the dark wielder yelled in anger.

**Portal of Light**

Sora ran through the light resonating all around him. He knew where he needed to go and with wordless commands he ordered the light to shape itself to let him through. He knew the dark wielder would look for him. Sora also knew that if the dark wielder couldn't find him he would probably go after his friends instead. That's why he was going to Endless Abyss as fast as he could with the hope that he would be able to prepare them for what was to come.

**Portal of Darkness**

Xehanort walked calmly through the darkness. He felt bad at what he had done to his old master and friend but the only other choice was to kill him and Xehanort had no desire to do that. Something about Mickey had changed Xehanort. When the two had first been forced together they despised each other in a way. Now Xehanort respected the little king. Xehanort hadn't wanted to delve into darkness again but this time he knew it was alright. He had someone to anchor him – a reason to hold on to the light. That's where he was going. Back to the Endless Abyss.

**Forgotten Graveyard**

Ansem the wise sighed as Lexi and Zhiran disappeared. "Cowardice is not a healthy habit to practice," he said to himself. Ansem walked around the world as he talked to himself, feeling the planets scars, scars left behind from the keyblades. The world was dying – the chasers had over abused it. There was nothing that could be done to save it even though it had been his home since he'd been converted into data. Ansem still felt like he owed some kind of debt to the planet for keeping him alive and so he stayed.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. Anyone else would have thought it crazy and impossible especially after what had happened the last time the data converter had been used. The longer Ansem walked the more he began to think it was a good idea until finally he decided he would do it.

"I will free this planet's heart," he said. Then he got to work recalibrating the data converter for the task at hand.

**Endless Abyss**

Everyone cheered loudly as they saw a portal of light appear in the middle of the dining hall.

"King Sora's back!" Someone shouted out.

An instant later Sora walked through the portal and everyone cheered some more. Sora looked up to the table where all of his friends were sitting and looked Alexa in the eye.

He mouthed the words "How long?"

She looked back at him and held up 5 fingers.

"Five years?" Sora muttered to himself. "Well that's weird."

No-one heard his mutterings as they were all obsessed with the fact that he was back.

"Let's celebrate!" Someone yelled.

By this time Sora had made his way up to the front of the hall and was standing with his friends. He held up one hand and a few seconds after all was silent.

"There is no time for celebrating," Sora said. "The dark wielder has yet to be defeated. I come to inform you all of what must be done."

Sora looked around as he spoke and saw that Roxas was sitting next to Namine. He smiled at Sora and Sora smiled back. Sora checked to make sure Kairi wasn't there (if she was then it would have meant an imposter) and then turned back to the people. "There is something I need to learn and to do that I must go to Castle Oblivion."

Alexa caught the drift of what Sora was trying to say and when he turned to her she nodded reassuringly. Sora continued. "I ask that you remain here and fight him off until I return."

Many of the people gasped in horror. They did not think they would have any chance against the dark wielder. Sora opened a portal of light and pointed through it.

"This is one fight I will not order you to fight," Sora said. "Those of you who want to run can escape the Endless Abyss forever and be assured at least a few years of peace. What say you?"

There was much whispering and muttering between the people but finally one man stood up from the crowd and said, "King Sora, we are not going any where. We are your people and follow you even if you went into the depths of darkness."

Sora felt himself fill with pride. "Thank you," Sora said. Then he waved the Light keyblade at the portal he had just made. It closed and almost as soon as it had another one appeared. Sora walked through it waving to the crowd as he went.

**_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Took me a while to write just like the next one probably will. Still I'm doing my best. Thanks again to all the reviewers, really appreciate it._**


	29. A Bunch of Places Part 3

**_A/N: This fic is nearing it's end. At the most I can only see four more chapters. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed reading so far. Also these events are not written chronologically, I just wrote them as I thought of them. I'm sure you will see what I mean when you read it._**

**Endless Abyss (3 days Later)**

A portal of darkness appeared and Xehanort stumbled through it. Then he went to find Mickey. He didn't plan on saying anything to the small king but he knew that he would feel better, safer even in his presence. Mickey seemed to radiate light and it was the only thing which kept Xehanort from darkness. He didn't know how but he could sense where the king was and went through the ancient fortress and down corridors he'd never even known existed in the 7 months he'd spent there until finally he reached the end and was faced with two large doors.

He knocked and it promptly faded away. Xehanort walked through it and found himself in a large room with a large round table. Roxas, Kairi, Alexa, Elchanan, Aldan, Yen Sid, Riku and Mickey were all sitting around it. There were four empty seats. When Mickey saw Xehanort at the door he motioned for Xehanort to come and sit in the empty seat next to him and Xehanort did.

"We have been discussing how we're going to hold the heartless off," Mickey said filling Xehanort in. "They have been attacking more fiercely as if they have a new leader. The Dusks on the other hand seem to have died out – we haven't seen any for almost a year now."

"Well," Xehanort said. "Who's watching the heartless at the moment?"

"The followers of darkness are out there," Mickey said. "Although they have regained an almost human appearance the still have their abilities which make them better suited for the job."

Xehanort nodded, satisfied at that information.

Alexa spoke up, saying, "If the dark wielder isn't here already then he will be soon. We need to do something now!"

"I agree," Yen Sid said. "But what do you propose we do?" Xehanort was struggling to keep himself from talking – something didn't quite feel right to him.

"I propose we find their leader and take him out," Alexa said.

"Alright but how are we going to find their leader?" Aldan asked.

Alexa turned to Riku for an answer. Riku looked smug for a moment and then summoned the Twilight keyblade. Then tapping it on the table he said, "Me and Mickey will go outside the walls and let my keyblade lead the way. Everyone else should go with Alexa. She will know when we've found their leader!"

Alexa looked surprised at that but nodded anyway. Riku caught on to the fact that she didn't understand and tapped the Twilight keyblade on the table again. To everyone else it just looked like Riku was being arrogant but Alexa got the point.

Xehanort's eyes started to change to a dark black colour. It was noticeable because they seemed to radiate darkness.

"Are you alright Xehanort?" Mickey asked.

"**_I knew I'd find you eventually!" _**A loud, booming laughter began to echo throughout the room. Xehanort dropped to the ground, his eyes back to normal. Mickey got up and walked over to him.

"Xehanort!"

"I'm sorry. . . I couldn't hold him off any more. . . the dark wielder has found us. . ." Then Xehanort fell unconscious.

"So quickly?" Riku said confused. "I thought we had years to prepare before he'd end up finding us. . ."

"This place isn't connected to the normal time stream," Alexa said. "There is no rule between how much time passes here and how much passes in the realm of the light."

"That sounds familiar," Aldan said. "And yet I can assure you that this is the first time I've ever heard of it."

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I don't know what made me say it but I know it's true."

Suddenly everyone at the table started saying stuff to the same effect until they all decided that the idea must have been put in their heads.

"But by who?" Yen Sid said. "That is the question we should all be asking."

"Sora!" Kairi and Roxas said at the same time. Everyone immediately knew it to be true. "That means he's made it to Castle Oblivion," Mickey said.

"Great," said Elchanan. "Maybe we won't have to fight after all."

Suddenly a rugged follower of darkness faded into the room. "The heartless are attacking!" He yelled before fading away again. Riku suspected he had gone back to fight.

"Looks like we don't have to find their leader after all," Riku said.

"Let's get him!" Aldan yelled, grabbing his weapon and rushing out the door.

Everyone else followed suit, running after him, everyone except Mickey who stayed behind to look after Xehanort.

**Forgotten Graveyard**

Ansem sighed in relief. He had finally finished recalibrating the data converter and was preparing to convert the world into data. He then planned to release the data, there by releasing the world's heart. He aimed it into one of the scars made by the keyblades and charged the data converter. A few seconds later he fired it and a burst of white energy shot down the hole making all the other scars glow as well. Suddenly a door appeared in thin air. Ansem walked over to it, knowing it was the door to the world's heart. Merely pointing the converter at the door made it spring open. Ansem charged the data converter and prepared to fire it at the world's heart.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind that he had no memory of ever worrying about.

"How am I going to get off this world? What a strange question," Ansem said. "And even stranger the fact that I myself never even considered it."

Then another idea forced it's way into Ansem's mind and he knew that those ideas were a form of communication.

"Who am I speaking with?" Ansem said.

After a while, an image of a boy with blue eyes, brownish hair and white skin formed in his mind.

"Sora?"

Suddenly a whole conversation formed itself in Ansem's mind and it was all he could do to keep track of it.

_Yes it is me. I don't have much time but I need you to go to the Endless Abyss._

"The Endless Abyss?"

_I didn't expect you to know of it. It is where wielders are forced when their keyblade snaps._

"A keyblade can snap?" Ansem was curious. This was the first time in a long time when he felt truly clueless.

_Just finish what you're doing and then go. Our friends are going to need some help._

A portal of light appeared next to Ansem. He stared at it and nodded. "Ok Sora, I'll do it."

Then he fired the data converter into the heart of the world. Everything seemed to be covered in green light for a while until with one final effort the data converter changed the world's heart into data. Ansem held the data converter, happy in the knowledge that he had calibrated it correctly. Now all he had to do was take it into Kingdom Hearts and release it. Ansem the wise left the world walking through the portal of light with a smile on his face. As soon as he'd gone the world collapsed in on itself and faded into darkness.

**Coliseum**

Hercules and Phil smiled. They had just finished rebuilding the Coliseum. They turned to look at the other man who'd helped them.

"Don't you smile Cloud?" Phil asked, seeing the frown on Cloud's face.

"It's nothing," Cloud said. "These weird images are entering my mind and I don't know what they mean."

"Me Too!" Hercules said.

"What do they look like?" Phil asked.

"Well I keep on seeing this place in my mind. . ."

"Endless Abyss," Phil said.

"Huh?" Both Cloud and Hercules stared at Phil.

"What?" he said.

"How do you know what it's called?" Hercules asked.

"I dunno. . ." Phil said.

"That's weird," Cloud said. "I feel the same way about the place. I know it's in my mind but I don't know why. I feel like I should be there but even if I wanted to I wouldn't know the way. . ."

As if in answer to Clouds thought, a portal of light appeared. Cloud and Hercules stared at it for a second and then simultaneously said "Let's go!"

The two walked through the portal leaving Phil by himself.

"Remember Rule One Hundred and Eleven! Watch your backs!"

**Hollow Bastion**

Leon and Yuffie were sitting on small chairs at Merlins house, discussing the images which had just entered their minds.

"It's this place full of darkness. . ." Leon said. "There is no sky - things are just dark. There is one light deep in the middle of the darkness. . ."

"And there's this evil looking man with long shaggy black hair who's trying to put that light out," Yuffie finished.

"We can't let that happen," Leon said.

Merlin entered and saw Leon and Yufie talking. "You are quite right! We must not let Sora down!"

"Sora? What's this got to do with . . .?" Leon stopped. He knew in his heart that Merlin was right. This had everything to do with Sora, him more then anyone else.

"Just one thing. . ."Yuffie said. "How are we going to get there?"

A portal of Light appeared in the middle of the room. Leon and Yuffie looked at it for a second before walking straight into it.

Merlin stared into the portal for a few minutes. "What harm could it do?" he asked himself as he walked into the portal.

**Castle Oblivion**

Sora walked through the large doors to Castle Oblivion. As soon as he got through them they slammed shut behind him. He didn't even flinch – he knew they would open again when he had found what he needed to find. He walked up to the door to begin floor one. He remembered all to well the trouble he had been through the last time through Castle Oblivion. This time as he entered floor one he found a small room full of light. The door was straight across from him.

"That's weird," Sora said. Before he had to fight enemies from his past but this time there was nothing but light. It felt good that for once he didn't have to fight anything.

Walking confidently up to floor two Sora found yet another small room full of light. Again the door was straight across from him. Every floor he went through he found it the same. A small room full of light with the door to the next floor straight across from the entrance. It was beginning to creep Sora out. He had thought that it wouldn't be a problem going through Castle Oblivion but this time it seemed way too easy.

Finally he reached floor thirteen and when he did he jumped in shock. The flower cocoon which he had slept in for days on end to replace the memories Namine had given him was right there.

"This can't mean I'm supposed to sleep," Sora said.

Light shone out from the Light keyblade which Sora had not bothered to unsummon. That light gathered together and formed the body of LWN.

"_Memories are nothing more then chains linked throughout ones heart," LWN said. "Through ones memories all hearts are connected."_

"What does this have to do with sleeping," Sora said.

"_You are forgetting Sora that you are the Light Wielder now. What does your heart tell you?"_

Sora thought for a moment. "I don't know," Sora said.

"_I thought as much. Even after all these years you're heart still has not gotten used to life without a nobody."_

"Is that why I couldn't even match the dark wielder?" Sora asked.

"_One of many reasons Sora. He wields darkness – the power to manipulate. He gains his strength that way. You wield light – the power to protect. You're strength comes from your friends, it always has."_ LWN pointed towards the flower cocoon. _"Sleep now Sora, regain what you have lost."_

Sora walked into the cocoon which gradually closed itself around him. LWN stared at the cocoon with a smile. _Most likely he will not sleep, _LWN thought. _Even in sleep I doubt he would rest. More likely he will gather his friends around him so that he will not lose again._

_**Sora's Mind**_

Sora felt himself falling into sleep. As his consciousness slipped away so did the cocoon. The image of the cocoon was replaced by a long chain. Sora stared closely at the chain. It looked as if it had been made for a giant. "This will serve me well," Sora said as he climbed on to it and started to walk it like a path.

As Sora walked across the chain he noticed little dents in it. Eventually he bent down and took a closer look at one of the dents. He saw a little heart shaped hole. He bent even closer to the surface of the chain and stared into the hole.

Sora saw the Endless Abyss. Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Mickey, Aldan, Yen Sid, Alexa, Elchanan and Mickey were sitting around a round table. They were talking about something that Sora could barely hear.

"It's been three days since Sora's left," Alexa said.

"Three days?" Riku said confused. "I was with him less then an hour ago."

Sora stopped listening. Another thought had come to his mind. If he could see his friends through their hearts then he should be able to find the heart of the Endless Abyss and find out why time passed differently there then anywhere else.

Sora walked further down the chain looking for a larger dent. The more he walked along the chain the more he began to think that the Endless Abyss didn't have a heart. At last he found it – a large, dusty old hole near the end of the chain. Sora stared into it and it's story revealed itself to him. It was long and not very interesting but it filled him in on a couple of things.

For one the chasers were not a race that he was going to miss a lot – they created the Endless Abyss as a place to cast away wielders once they had stolen the cores of their keyblades. They hid their most powerful weapons their in case the dark wielder ever got to them.

Another thing – the Endless Abyss wasn't connected to the normal time stream. Sora was surprised that he understood the concept of a time stream but he did. The Endless Abyss, along with the World of Awakening had both been created out of dying worlds. When the world died the core broke away and left the normal time stream. Many of those cores were used by the heartless as they didn't require their worlds to have hearts. Anyone who was as advanced as the chasers had been could easily grab one of those cores and change it into a realm of their own.

Sora rushed off to warn everyone. Sora was worried that they might start to think they have years but he knew the truth. The Endless Abyss was no longer a dead world. It was still not connected to the normal time stream but that would happen later.

_**Sora's Mind (30 minutes later)**_

Sora was sitting down. He felt tired from all the walking he had done to warn his friends but he knew he had more work to do. That's why he was preparing to get up and try to communicate with his friends from other worlds. "Any minute now. . ." Sora said prepping himself even more. "Yup I'll get up now. . ." Sora said, still not getting up. "Really I mean it I'll get up this . . . arghhhhhhh!" Sora yelled jumping to his feet. The Light keyblade had cast thunder on him. "Stupid lousy keyblade," Sora said.

So it was that he was walking the chain again. After a while he found a dent which looked pale and dusty. He stared into it and almost fell off the chain in shock.

"Ansem the wise? How?" Sora said to himself in disbelief. No doubt Riku would want to know that his friend was alive. Then Sora remembered what he was trying to do and straight away he knew that Ansem would be able to help. "Maybe that's what I have to do. . . gather an army. . ."

(**_A/N: _**I'm going to skip all the parts where he talks to everyone because I've already done that earlier and there's one more part I really want to add to this chapter.)

**Kingdom Hearts**

The Dark wielder grinned an evil grin. He had found darkness in the heart of Sora's friend Xehanort. That meant a weakness he could exploit. For now though it was enough just to taunt them by giving them the impression that he knew where they were. In reality the dark wielder was no closer to finding them then he had been when he started. One thing he did notice was that people from various worlds seemed to be disappearing for no reason.

The dark wielder was smart enough to see that their worlds were darker due to their absence which told him exactly why they were disappearing.

"The Light wielder is gathering an army," the dark wielder said with a laugh. "Maybe I ought to do the same." With that the dark wielder pointed the dark keyblade at the door to Kingdom Hearts. A beam of darkness shot out and hit the door, gradually covering it until the door was completely covered. When the darkness disappeared it took the door with it. Heartless crawled inside Kingdom Hearts with animalistic growls.

"Serve me and you shall have the hearts of all the worlds!" The dark wielder yelled out to them. The heartless's growls were more high pitched now and the dark wielder took it that they were cheering. "Alright follow me into the depths of darkness and we'll gather an army more powerful then any wielding the light could ever hope to beat!"

The dark wielder opened a portal of darkness and walked through it. The heartless opened their own mini-portals and jumped through them.

**_A/N: Please place a review. Appreciate it._**


	30. A Bunch of Places Part 4

**_A/N: Please note that this chapter is kind of short to prepare you for the next chapter which will be much longer. Please read and review._**

**Endless Abyss**

The heartless were climbing all over the walls of the ancient fortress. Alexa stared at them with disgust. She pulled out one of her shirokens and threw it at the wall. It bounced off and hit one of the heartless and then bounced off again knocking another off the wall. It bounced off four more times before Alexa jumped into the air and grabbed it.

"Nice," Riku said.

"Thanks," Alexa replied as she watched Riku dispatch the heartless she had knocked off the wall. All it took was one slash of the Twilight blade to take down each of the heartless. "Not to shabby yourself," Alexa said.

"" "" "" ""

Aldan and Yen Sid were outside the fortress fighting alongside the followers of darkness. Aldan muttered something under his breath and made a beam of light shoot out from his keyblade.

Yen Sid was fighting with magic yelling "Firaga!" as he dodged the heartless attacks. Anyone watching the followers of darkness would have thought they were doing nothing but if you looked close you could see heartless in front of them protecting them from other heartless. The followers of darkness were manipulating the heartless.

Still it didn't seem to matter how many heartless they took out there always seemed to be more of them.

"We might not make it," one of the followers of darkness said.

Suddenly Roxas and Kairi appeared and both of them joined the fight, Kairi with "Flower of Destiny" and Roxas with the soul blade he had gotten from the dark wielder. Kairi and Namine both wanted Roxas to discard it but Roxas would not let himself rest while everyone else was fighting.

"Roxas give me a lift," Kairi said running to Roxas. Roxas held out his hands and waited until Kairi had one foot in them. Then with all his strength Roxas thrust his hands up. Kairi leapt out of them and into the air. Then spinning she pointed her keyblade to the ground. A beam of blue light shot out from it and hit the ground. As it hit the ground it burst back into the air and exploded into millions of specks of light. Those specks of light showered down on the heartless, killing many of them and making the rest retreat. Kairi had known she would be able to do that but hadn't given any thought to how she was going to be able to land safely. Fortunately she didn't have to because at that moment Alexa leapt from the roof, caught her and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Thanks," Kairi said.

"No problem," Alexa replied.

Riku came running out of the gate to the ancient fortress. "What did I miss?" Riku said.

"Oh nothing," Aldan said with a giddy laugh.

"Just Kairi showing those heartless who's boss," Alexa said laughing heartily.

"Good on you Kairi," Riku said smiling. "How's Elchanan and the followers of light doing?"

Alexa thought for a minute and then said, "Everyone stay here and make sure the heartless don't break through. Me and Riku will go and help them."

**The World That Never Was**

Maleficent walked angrily through her castle with Pete following close behind.

"Where are all the heartless!" She demanded as she walked.

"Errrr. . . I dunno," Pete said. "They just vanished!"

"I can see that you buffoon!" Maleficent said. "But WHERE did they go?"

"Maybe I can answer your question. . ." A calm, cold voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Maleficent said, demanding more then asking.

"Why I am darkness itself – wielder of the dark keyblade."

"Oh really?" Maleficent said snickering. "If you're so powerful then why do you hide yourself from me?"

"I hide nothing," the voice said.

"Then show yourself!" Pete said in a spurt of bravery.

"Quiet!" the voice yelled. Pete stopped talking and shrank behind Maleficent. "Now my dear," the voice said revealing himself, a man with long, shaggy black hair. "I think it would be in your best interests to join me."

"What's in it for me?" Maleficent asked.

The dark wielder waved his hand making several heartless appear. "You get to live."

Pete gulped and Maleficent started to say something but heard herself stutter and so kept quiet.

"I'll be back later," the dark wielder said. "In the mean time think it over." The dark wielder opened a dark portal and walked through it.

**Coliseum, Underworld**

Hades was furious. He still had not gotten over the fact that once again he had lost to Sora. "He's even worse then Hercules," Hades said with flaming red hair. The underworld had been kind of quiet since that battle – with Pain and Panic gone there was no-one else for Hades to take his anger out on. That was why he was so gull of anger. Suddenly a portal of darkness appeared and a man Hades was familiar with walked through it.

"What do you want?" Hades demanded.

"Oh nothing," the dark wielder said. "Just wondering if you're up for a little revenge."

At that Hades calmed down and his hair changed back to blue for the first time in days. "Revenge? I love revenge."

"Then it's settled," The dark wielder said. The dark wielder waved his hand over Hades who glowed a dark purple.

"Receive my power," the dark wielder said. "Receive my power and realise true darkness!"

Hades glowed even more until even his hair was flaming the dark purple.

The dark wielder then opened two portals and motioned for Hades to go through one while he went through the other, not waiting to see if Hades did as he was told.

**Twilight Town**

A dark portal opened above the clock tower and the dark wielder stepped out of it. He closed his eyes and searched the world with his senses, searching for an ally against the light. The world was full of nobodies but there didn't seem to be anyone that he felt would be of use to him.

"Oh!" The dark wielder said in surprise as he leapt off the clock tower and into the air. As he was in the air he spun around so that he was facing the clock tower. Then with the Dark keyblade he shot a blast of dark energy at the tower which gradually became covered with darkness. When the darkness faded away so did the clock tower. What the dark wielder saw underneath the clock tower shocked him a little but not as much as he expected. Underneath where the clock tower had been was a giant coffin-like crystal case. Inside that case was a being so powerful that the dark wielder questioned his intelligence in releasing her.

"I never dreamed I would find you here," the dark wielder said while still falling through the air. He aimed the dark keyblade at the case and shot a blast of dark energy at it. The dark energy gradually swallowed the case bit by bit, leaving behind only the body of a middle aged woman. She took a deep breath signifying her return to life and then let the breath out. She was asleep so the dark wielder decided he would talk with her later.

**The World That Never Was**

As soon as the dark wielder left, Maleficent started to pace one of the hallways of the castle.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Maleficent said to herself. "I mean waltzing in her and ordering me around like that!"

"Yes, Yes" Pete said. "Very rude but I still think you should listen to him – I mean it is your life after all."

"No!" Maleficent said, slapping Pete in the face. "He can't beat me, all he has are stupid heartless!"

She continued her pacing, not even bothering to notice that Pete was struggling to keep up with her. After a few minutes she did notice a dark portal appear.

"Have you decided yet?" the dark wielder asked her.

Maleficent stared at him and somehow read what he'd done. "How could you free her?" Maleficent asked. "She was imprisoned for a reason – she is too powerful for anyone to control."

"Be fair," the dark wielder said. "You are talking to the most powerful being in all the worlds."

Maleficent gave an evil laugh. "You are nothing compared to her," she said. "She may do your bidding for a while but when she tires of that you will pay the ultimate price for your foolishness."

"So you'll join me?" the dark wielder asked.

"Yes," Maleficent said. "But if she becomes too much for you to handle then it's on your head not mine!"

"Deal," the dark wielder said opening two portals of darkness. He motioned for Maleficent to walk through one of them and she did. Pete was close behind. Then the dark wielder left through his portal.

**Twilight Town**

The dark wielder appeared standing right next to the woman whom he had released from a state of never-ending sleep. She looked like she was coming around and slowly raised her head to get a look at her surroundings.

"Who released me?" She asked softly.

The dark wielder stared at her, entranced by the beauty he now saw within her. "I released you," the dark wielder said. "In the hope that you might be able to help me take care of a problem of mine."

"Anything," the woman said.

The dark wielder explained to her who he was and what he needed help with. The woman listened intently all the time nodding her head to signify that she understood.

When the dark wielder had finished she looked up at him and said, "Consider it done. The light wielder will trouble you no more."

With that the woman faded away into nothingness, leaving the dark wielder to contemplate what he'd just accomplished. No-one else had ever managed to get the Queen of the nobodies to side with them not even in the last great keyblade war.

"This might be fun after all," the dark wielder said with a laugh.


	31. A Bunch of Places Part 5

**_A/N: Please Read and Review._**

**Castle Oblivion, Sora's Mind**

Sora watched with shock as he saw the dark wielder shoot the clock tower with a beam of darkness. Sora had been about to alert Haynor about the dark wielder but it looked like there would no longer be any need for that. Sora tried to turn away but found himself entranced by what was happening and so kept watching. As the darkness cleared it revealed a middle aged woman concealed inside a crystal case shaped like a coffin.

Sora didn't know who it was but he had a bad feeling about her which was enough for him to know that she would not be interested in helping him. As Sora watched, the dark wielder disappeared and left the woman behind. Sora could see that the woman was breathing but didn't understand why the dark wielder left her alone. He had obviously released her to gain another ally but he let her sleep. That means she must be pretty powerful, Sora thought.

The longer he stared the more entranced he got – every second that passed made the woman seem that much more entrancing. Sora watched her unable to do anything else until he noticed it. She had the symbol of a Nobody scarred into her left shoulder. That shock was just what Sora needed and he woke from his trance and pulled himself away.

Sora ran down the chain trying to wake himself from the state of sleep which the flower cocoon had put him in.

"Come on, come on!" Sora said running more and more urgently. As he ran he noticed a dent in the chain which he hadn't noticed before. He stared into it and saw a world which he hadn't been to in a long time. He was shocked at what had become of it. Heartless were all over the first district. The second district was just as bad. The third district was a hundred times worse.

"Dam him!" Sora yelled, angry at the use Traverse Town was being put to. The third district was filled with many of the villains Sora had fought in the past and some he hadn't seen before.

Traverse Town was dead just as the Endless Abyss was although unlike the Endless Abyss, Traverse Town was not regaining it's life. Sora searched for a heart to Traverse Town so that he could give it back it's life but found none. It had been released many years ago.

"I'll have to talk to Ansem about it," Sora said to himself, confused, pulling away from the dent. At least now he had a good idea what the dark wielder was up to.

**Castle Oblivion**

LWN stood and watched as the cocoon did it's work. He smiled – Sora was going to be in for a big surprise when he woke up. LWN had found a way to make Sora more powerful, perhaps powerful enough for him to take on the dark wielder and NOT get his butt kicked. Sora had been a great ally to the light as a child but he had not aged well and LWN had the impression that had contributed a lot to his defeat. Fortunately Castle Oblivion was a very powerful place and LWN had suspected for a long time that it could reverse the effects of time. That was why he had bought Sora there - it would bring him back to his youth and he would be able to remember his old strength once more.

"Let's hope," LWN said to himself.

**Endless Abyss, Outside the Fortress**

Alexa and Riku arrived by Elchanan and the followers of light only to find that they weren't needed. Other help had arrived in the form of Cloud and Hercules. Riku walked over and greeted them warmly. Riku introduced Alexa and everyone shook hands.

"Thanks for the help," Alexa said. "We needed help."

"No problem," Hercules said.

"We were destined to be here," Cloud said. Suddenly another image appeared in Clouds head. "NO!" Cloud yelled.

"What?" Alexa asked anxiously.

"It's Sephiroth, he's here!"

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes, he's in my head!" Cloud said, kneeling to the ground from the pain which was surging through his body. Suddenly he glowed with light and felt the pain being relieved as the image of Sephiroth disappeared.

Alexa, Riku and Elchanan looked curiously at Cloud. Cloud was silent for a moment as if he couldn't hear them. Then he spoke. "Sora's sending us reinforcements," Cloud said.

Alexa nodded. What Cloud said fitted in nicely with everything else that had happened. "Sora must be using Castle Oblivion to reach out to his friends," Alexa said.

As if on cue a portal of Light appeared and both Leon and Yuffie walked out (although you couldn't exactly say Yuffie was walking – she was kind of doing that jumping/walking/skipping thing she did).

"Are we too late?" Yuffie asked.

"Yup, looks like it," Leon said.

Riku introduced Alexa and then greeted them himself.

"If this keeps up this will be more of a party then a war," Riku said to himself with a laugh.

Just then Merlin stumbled out of the portal. Leon grabbed him and made sure that he was ok to walk. "What took you so long?" Leon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin said confused. "I was right behind you."

"Hmm that's strange," Leon said.

Alexa told Elchanan to take them inside and show them to their rooms. "There will be a feast tonight to celebrate out victory."

Then Alexa turned to Riku and said, "Can you use the Twilight keyblade to make sure we don't miss anymore of Sora's friends?"

"Sure," Riku said.

**Portal of Light**

Ansem the wise manipulated the portal of light so that it would go where he wanted it to go. The light around him twisted and turned as it reshaped itself at his command. Ansem walked calmly through it until he reached the opening he was looking for.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem said to himself. "The place that was affected the most by my apprentice's research." He sighed. "Perhaps this heart will help restore the greater light to this realm."

Ansem the wise pointed the data converter through into Kingdom Hearts and fired it through. The data converter made a humming sound as it shot a burst of light that was the heart of the Forgotten Graveyard into the unforgiving darkness of Kingdom Hearts. The burst of light shone so brightly that Ansem felt blinded by it though he tried as hard as he could to keep watching it.

The light changed into a large red heart and floated in midair for a second. Then it exploded and sent sparks of light radiating all over Kingdom Hearts. The beauty was such that even if Ansem wanted to turn away he would have found it quite impossible.

He stood there waiting for the light to fade away but it didn't – it spread through Kingdom Hearts more and more until Ansem understood something he had been trying to understand for many years.

(and I'm not going to tell you what that is right now.)

Ansem turned around and walked away from the portals opening, closing it behind him. Then he began manipulating it again to find his way to the Endless Abyss.

**Endless Abyss, Dining Hall**

Many more of the people Sora had sent were turning up as the day went on. By the time it the feast was ready the new guests included – Hercules, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Merlin, Donald, Goofy, Peter Pan, Tifa, YRP (the fairy Yuna, Rikku and Paine), Tidus (from Destiny Islands), Wakka (also from Destiny Islands) and last of all Cid. When Alexa looked around at all the formidable people they had in their army she knew that the dark wielder would not stand a chance.

"Quiet!" Riku called out.

"Thanks," Alexa said quietly. Then she called out, "Tonight may be the last time we are all here together. The dark wielder's forces might attack at any time so we must remember to be ready at all times. But I don't think we shall have to wait long – Sora would not have sent help if he didn't think we wouldn't be needing it soon. Tonight however talk, eat and drink as much as you like."

At that there was a loud collective cheer as everyone started to eat.

Meanwhile. . .

**Shadow of Traverse Town**

"Ah you're all here," the dark wielder said looking around at everyone who had answered his call.

Many of the villains Sora had fought before were gathered now in the first district, standing alongside the heartless. Among them were Hades, Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, Sephiroth and the Queen of the nobodies.

"Eternal darkness is settling on the worlds and soon we will rule them all. Prepare yourselves, we attack tomorrow!" the dark wielder said.

"Why put it off until tomorrow?" the Queen of the nobodies asked.

"Do you wish to attack now?" the dark wielder asked her.

The Queen of the nobodies walked seductively up to the dark wielder. "I realise you have no choice in the matter but I must go now. There are nobodies down there who have been trapped for many years. I will free them and by the time you arrive we will have an unstoppable army."

The dark wielder looked into her eyes and found it impossible to resist. "Then go, as soon as the darkness has been gathered we will help you."

The Queen of the nobodies faded away and the dark wielder was his usual self again.

Everyone stared at him and he yelled nastily, "What are you looking at?"

**Endless Abyss, Dark Tower**

The Queen of the Nobodies appeared outside the Tower where Sora and Roxas had fought a long time ago (Sora's Tale). She walked slowly through the door and started walking down the stairs. Although it was a tower you could not get to the top of it by the stairs – those lead down into a dungeon where all the nobodies created by fallen keyblade wielders, at least the ones in human form were encased in crystal much like the case the Queen had been encased in.

After three minutes she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked around the dungeon at all the nobodies that were there. Every day while she was trapped inside her crystal prison she had felt their pain and now she finally had a chance to release them.

"You will be free soon little nobodies," she said, as she raised her hands into the air and began to work her magic on the crystal cases. As she worked her magic she walked around looking at the faces of the nobodies. One of them was a girl with Jade green eyes. There were two names inscribed on the crystal case. The top one was Alexa. The one underneath the first name was Xalea.

"Rise Xalea," the Queen of the nobodies said. "I see you will play an important part in this war." Then she moved on, every now and then saying other names out loud until she came to one with an old man who had blondish grey hair. The top name was Sora. The bottom one was Roxas.

"Rise Roxas," the Queen said. "Strange that you can be both an enemy and a friend at the same time." She moved on, once again, saying more words to other cases as she went until she came to another crystal case which seemed important. She looked into it and saw a boy with blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Inscribed on the top was the word ROXAS with two stars engraved, one on either side.

The queen of the nobodies looked curiously at this case. "It how did this happen?" she asked herself. Underneath ROXAS was the name SORA. "Very strange," the queen of the nobodies said. "This must be the way we're going to win this war."

**Endless Abyss, (Next day)**

Alexa was standing on top of the castle walls. The army Sora had gathered was spread out before her, ready to follow her into battle. She looked down at them and yelled out, "One of my spies has informed me of someone disturbing the quiet of the dark tower. That means the dark wielder is here and we will soon have to go into battle."

Mickey, Xehanort, Riku and Elchanan were on the wall with Alexa (Xehanort seemed to be fine) and Xehanort took over.

"Not all of you are going to make it through this but remember that if we fight valiantly then no death will be in vain. The greater light will be restored to this world and perhaps the worlds will be cleansed of darkness forever. Are you ready!"

Everyone cheered and Alexa grinned at Mickey. It had been his idea to let Xehanort encourage everyone and it had turned out to be a good one. Mickey smiled back at her. Now the hard part began – the waiting.

**Castle Oblivion, Sora's Mind**

Sora looked again into the dent for the Endless Abyss. It was then that he saw something which shocked him. Another Sora was walking alongside Roxas (Sora suspected it wasn't the one he'd saved) and both of them were walking behind the woman with the symbol of the nobodies on her. He shifted his view and saw that there was a whole army of nobodies walking behind her.

"I need to get out of here NOW!" Sora yelled into thin air, not noticing that his voice no longer sounded like it had been worn out through the many years he'd lived.

**Castle Oblivion**

LWN heard a loud yelling from the cocoon.

"I need to get out of here NOW!"

LWN held his pitchfork shaped weapon out and tapped the flower cocoon with it. Once, twice and then a third time. The cocoon opened up and spilled out it's contents including Sora. Sora blinked several times, his eyes trying to get used to the extreme light of Castle oblivion.

LWN stared curiously at Sora and then said, "You have indeed gained the power you need Sora. Go fight that battle against the dark wielder, protect your friends as best you can for you are the only one who has the power to end this."

"Thanks," Sora told LWN. He began to leave but then turned around and looked LWN in the eye. "What will happen to you when I leave the Castle?"

LWN was surprised that Sora hadn't noticed yet but decided to answer the question the same. "I am no more a person then a nobody Sora. I am the essence of what the former light wielder used to be. Nothing more."

"So you'll just disappear?"

"No. I will reside in the keyblade and continue to guide you as I have done for many years."

Sora nodded and ran down the stairs of the castle.

**_A/N: Sorry for dragging it out longer but. . ._**

**_Anyway I've got a few ideas for fics to start after this one is finished but I can't decide which one to write. Post your opinion in a review._**

**_1. Ansem Report (Final)_**

This would be a fic about the Ansem reports in this story which as you may have guessed were first written under the name Xehanort.

**_2._** **_KH 4_**

No details on this yet. I'm not even sure if it's a good idea for me to write this one but if you guys really want it I'll give it a try.

_**3. House MD/Boston Legal (oneshot)**_

Denny Crane's new doctor goes by the name of Gregory House.

**_4. Harry Potter Ghost of Hogwarts_**

Continues after the six book. Harry has to go to Ron's brothers wedding and then back to Privet drive but all he can think about is getting revenge on Snape and Voldemort.

_**5. Warcraft Rising Dark**_

Arthas has joined with the Lich King and is now more powerful then ever. Can the races of Azeroth band together to defeat him or will the undead legions scourge the world of all life.

_**6. Jak and Daxter 5 (no title yet)**_

Haven City is destroyed while Jak and everyone is celebrating their victory in the Kras city championships. Jak and Daxter head back to resuce Tess against Torns orders and discover a new invasion.

**_A/N: Yeah I know my mind is overactive but I'd only be able to write one at a time so like I said just post whichever one you want me to start on in your review. (Of course I'll finish this one first)_**


	32. Final Battle Part 1

**_A/N: Please Read and Review. Sorry this chapter is short._**

**Endless Abyss, Battle Field**

The battle had finally broken out. The followers of darkness had seen thousands of heartless creeping forward in the darkness and Alexa had sent an advance force to lure the heartless closer. That advance force was made up mostly of the followers of darkness but it also included Alexa and Riku. Everyone else stayed back at the fortress although most of them weren't happy about it.

Riku dodged a blow from one of the heartless and then leapt into the air to avoid another. Three heartless leapt into the air with him and tried to take him down but Riku held the Twilight Keyblade out and spun around slashing all of them across their necks. Those heartless fell to the ground, fading away as they hit it.

He landed heavily on the ground making some of the earth beneath it fly into the air. Riku saw another bunch of heartless a bit further into the darkness and ran into their midst, firing a Firaga spell at them. Most of the group of heartless caught fire easily and aside from damaging them the fire also lit up the area around them.

Riku saw Alexa fighting the heartless mere metres away. She was using two shirokens as weapons and was surrounded by heartless. Just as Riku had made up his mind to go and help her she spun around killing about eight of them in one go. Alexa grinned at Riku and he grinned back. Then he turned back to those heartless he had set on fire.

The followers of darkness were fighting the heartless with darkness and it seemed that they were being pushed back more and more every second. In reality they were the only ones in the advance force who were actually following the plan – to lure the heartless to the fortress. What they didn't notice was that every time they moved back they were fighting the same heartless but new ones took the others place. They finally made it to the wall of the fortress.

Instantly several of the followers of light leapt off the Fortress walls and started to fight the heartless. Elchanan jumped off with them. He was wearing shiny silver armour and held a sword in his hands. He could have used his keyblade which had been returned to him in the battle before Sora became the king but he wanted to save it for any greater enemies which appeared. "This sword will be quite enough to handle the heartless," he had said to Mickey.

As Elchanan swung at one of the heartless he yelled out to the followers of darkness, "Where's Alexa? Where's Riku?"

There was silence for a while but then one of them spoke up. "We thought they were right with us. By the time we noticed they were not it was too late to turn back for them."

"Damn it," Elchanan said. "The plan no longer matters." He took a breath, sheathed his sword and summoned his keyblade. A plain silver blade, much like a sword appeared in his hands. He pointed it into the air and yelled, "Signa!"

A burst of green light shot into the air and hovered there for a few seconds. Then it disappeared.

Immediately the Fortress doors swung open and all of the army charged out. Mickey was at the front, wielding a weapon made out of gold which he had had crafted to look like his keyblade. It was his hope that it would be returned to him soon but for now the copy would have to do. Mickey charged into the fray, leaping about everywhere, swiping a heartless every time he was near enough to hit one. He was never on the ground for longer then a second and moved so gracefully and with such agility that he appeared to be invisible to everyone else.

Leon and Cloud had been close behind Mickey. Leon was wielding his gun-sword and Cloud was wielding that sword (from FF VII AC). They attacked the heartless side-by-side, each watching the others back. They moved out further into the heartless, breaking through their lines as if they were made of thin air.

The rest of the people who came out were the followers of light who hadn't been on the fortress wall as well as the few followers of darkness who had not been selected to lure the heartless. Kairi, Hercules, Tidus, Wakka, Merlin, Tifa, Donald, Goofy, YRP, Peter Pan, Cid, Aldan and Yen Sid were all behind the fortress walls as they were ordered, ready to defend the place. Of course they were ready to fight but for some reason unknown to them, Alexa had ordered them to stay behind the walls.

A sudden explosion of light turned the eyes of everyone on the battlefield to above the fortress.

"What the hell was that!" Leon yelled.

Cloud stared in horror as a giant black portal ripped open above the fortress. "Let's get back to the fortress!" he yelled, slashing at a heartless which had tried to sneak up on him.

Leon and Cloud ran back to the fortress, hoping that they would not be too late. They ran through the gates and up the stairs. Through the corridors which were linked throughout the walls until they reached the courtyard and saw their doom.

"Noooo!" Cloud yelled. His worst enemy, Sephiroth had just appeared out of the portal. "You're no longer a part of my life!"

Sephiroth laughed arrogantly. "I will always be a part of your life." Cloud leapt angrily at Sephiroth and swung his sword as hard and fast as he could.

Leon stepped aside and took on the heartless which were pouring out of the portal instead. He knew that Sephiroth was Cloud's worst enemy and that it would be better if he defeated him on his own.

At that moment all the forces that were still left in the fortress with Kairi, Donald and Goofy at the front came charging into the fight.

"Looks like we're just in time," Kairi said, pointing at the thousands of heartless pouring out of the portal. She summoned her keyblade – Flower of Destiny – and shot a blast of light at one of the heartless. It withered up instantly. They fought for a while, every now and then stopping to admire the charged battle going on between Cloud and Sephiroth.

The portal bulged out again and Hades, Maleficent and Pete stepped out of it. A small figure ran between everyone else, "Retreat! Live to fight another day!" When everyone saw that it was Mickey they turned foot and started to escape from the fortress although almost everyone attacked one or two of the heartless as the left.

Finally it was only Cloud and Mickey left. Mickey was pulling on Clouds arm trying to get him to leave but he wouldn't.

"I'm going to finish this once and for all!" Cloud yelled.

"This isn't the time or the place!" Mickey yelled back, pulling even harder on Clouds arm.

Sudden screaming from outside the fortress wall brought Cloud back to reality and he turned to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared at Cloud for a while and then laughed. "Scared Cloud?"

"Come on," Mickey said, pulling Cloud again. Cloud turned away from Sephiroth and left.


	33. Final Battle Part 2

**_A/N: Confused yet? You might be by the end of the chapter (except of course for those of you who have read Sora's Tale). Anyway read and review please._**

**Endless Abyss, Battle Field**

Alexa and Riku fought furiously, not noticing that their allies had retreated. Darkness surrounded them and still they fought on, each one protecting the other. Neither of them knew at what point they had made up their minds to stay and fight but they had and both of them were sticking to it.

Riku lashed out in every direction he could, every now and then casting Firaga into a group of heartless. Alexa was fighting with two razor sharp daggers, (she had thrown the shirokens – their blades had dulled far too quickly) stabbing a heartless and then ripping it to pieces.

"You realise we can't hold them off forever," Riku said.

"You're right," Alexa replied. "Unfortunately the choice has been made and we can't unmake it. We must stay here and fight or else die."

"That's a pretty grim way of looking at it," Riku said.

"This is a grim situation," Alexa said.

Riku and Alexa were now standing back to back with heartless on every possible side. Riku pointed the Twilight blade out so that it was parallel to the ground. It glowed as if it was going to close a keyhole. Then a burst of grey light shot out from it, vaporizing all the heartless in it's path.

A sudden explosion of light made both Alexa and Riku turn to look at it's source. From the light they saw the fortress and a terrifying sight hanging over it – a large dark portal. Out of the people who stepped out of the portal Riku recognised a few of them – most notable among them was Sephiroth.

"We've got to go back and help them!" Riku said to Alexa as he ripped open a portal.

Alexa nodded and followed him through the portal he'd made.

"" "" ""

Leon and Kairi had managed to escape the fortress although on the way lost everyone else. They were surrounded by heartless and Leon shot as many as he could with his gun-blade. Kairi was masterfully wielding her keyblade taking out a heartless every second. Still it didn't seem to matter how many the two of them fought there was always more which took their place.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Kairi said. "There's too many of them!"

Leon wouldn't have moved an inch if he had been on his own but since he was with Kairi and could not guarantee her safety he said, "Alright let's get as far away from these infernal walls as we can!"

Leon and Kairi started to run from the walls, pushing the heartless away.

"" "" ""

Cloud and Mickey were running from the castle but it was not in the same terrified manner as everyone else had been. They were fighting the heartless with everything they had. Anyone watching them would have had no idea that they were in fact trying to escape.

One of the heartless managed to bite on to Cloud's arm and Cloud shook it vigorously to get it off.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" Cloud yelled in pain. Another heartless had bitten into his knee while yet another heartless had sunk it's claws into Cloud's back. Mickey saw all that had happened but could do nothing except watch as Cloud fell to the ground in pain. Mickey was having a hard enough time trying not to end up in the same position. More and more heartless crawled onto Cloud weighing him down all the more.

'I can't die,' Cloud thought. 'Not before _he_ does!' Cloud was charged with electricity, sparks of energy were flying off him at light speed. With a sudden burst of energy Cloud threw the heartless off him.

"Sephiroth will die before I do!" Cloud said with absolute certainty.

"Glad you made it," Mickey said.

"So am I," Cloud said as a grin crept it's way onto his face.

"Mickey!" a voice said.

Mickey and Cloud looked behind them and saw Riku and Alexa walking out of a portal. Mickey ran up to Riku and jumped onto him. Riku almost fell over from the force of it but managed to stay on his feet.

"I thought you were dead," Mickey said.

"Dead?" Riku said. Alexa gave Mickey a look which meant she agreed with Riku.

"We were going to come back to the castle but there were too many heartless so we stayed and fought them," Alexa said. "When we saw the portal rip open above the fortress we decided we had to come back and help.

Riku turned to the Mickey and Cloud and said, "We need to regroup our forces."

"I agree," Mickey said, holding the keyblade shaped weapon up to the sky. "Signaga!" Mickey yelled. A brilliant beam of yellow light shot up into the air, exploding into even brighter specks of white light. Those specks floated for a second before rearranged themselves into an arrow pointing down where Mickey was. It was risky – the dark wielders forces would know where everyone was going but there was no other choice. They would either have to fight the dark wielders forces united or die.

"" "" ""

Xehanort groaned in pain. He had been ambushed not long after the fighting had erupted. Now his attackers had left him trapped, surrounded in darkness and although he was not physically bound he found that he could not move.

"Who are you!" He demanded.

His captors although silent were faintly visible. They seemed to radiate a faint, grey light.

"I know you're there!" Xehanort yelled.

Still the captors were silent.

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish but I am never going back to the darkness."

"Oh really . . ." the voice of a male said.

"He's lying," the voice of a female said. "He has tried to change himself but once you have tasted the power of darkness there is only one way to truly change."

"Is he going to be any use to us?" the male asked.

Xehanort felt uncomfortable at the sudden silence. He didn't know who had captured him but he got the idea that they were with the dark wielder.

After a few minutes the female spoke. "You have done well Xemnas. If he does not submit willingly then you have my permission to change his mind by any means necessary."

The shadows cleared a little and Xehanort saw a strangely beautiful woman standing with grace. Next to her Xehanort saw his other half – Xemnas.

"Yes my queen," Xemnas said, bowing as he turned away.

**_Yeah see told you it might get a little confusing. Anyway I haven't had as much time for updating as I wanted (mostly due to the fact I'm playing a game called Guild Wars)_**


	34. Final Battle Part 3

_**A/N: Sorry guys – Guild Wars again. You guys should really play it – its quite good. Well anyway here's the update. **_

**Portal of Light**

Sora ran as fast as he could – he knew the battle against the dark wielder would not go well, especially after he'd seen the copy Sora and Roxas. As Sora ran he mulled everything over in his mind. None of it made any sense by itself but Sora was starting to piece it all together.

The five parts which made a being whole were copied when someone was sent there by force. He had seen the copy of his own nobody but hadn't been able to do anything to free him. The reason for the copy Sora he assumed must have been because the real Roxas had been forced into the abyss. Then there was the sky of Endless Abyss – it never showed itself unless Sora called upon the light to reveal it.

_You will understand it all soon my friend but don't bother about it now – there's no time. You're friends are in trouble and if you don't hurry then death will be their fate._

Sora heard LWN speak in his mind and nodded. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on manipulating the light so that it would pass him by and bring him to his destination – Endless Abyss.

_Hurry Sora!_

**Endless Abyss, Fortress**

"Allow me to teach him a lesson master," Sephiroth said to the dark wielder. "Let me finish him once and for all!"

"Very well," the dark wielder said. "You may go but I warn you – kill Cloud and no-one else. I promised the _her_ that we would not kill too many of them before she arrived."

"Yes master!" Sephiroth bowed before leaving the fortress.

**Endless Abyss, Battlefield**

Mickey, Cloud, Riku and Alexa were standing together under the brilliance of the magic Mickey had summoned.

Riku saw a disturbance in the heartless to his left and grabbed Alexa. They both went off together in that direction to see who it was that had found their way to them. Alexa sighed when she saw Elchanan and ran up to hug him. Elchanan and a large group of the followers of the light came barging through the heartless.

"Good work fellas," Mickey said. "Sorry to do this but we all have to keep on fighting – the dark wielder has taken over the fortress now, all we can do is hold his forces off until he returns."

"May I be of assistance?" a deep, rich voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see who it was that had spoken.

"Ansem?" Mickey, Riku and Cloud said simultaneously.

"But how?" Riku asked with a tear of joy starting to form in his eyes.

"Death doesn't suit me," Ansem the wise joked.

"But really how are you still alive?" Mickey asked him. "We saw the data converter explode."

"Ah, the heart plays cruel tricks sometimes," Ansem said. "Before the data converter exploded an idea came to my head – why not turn it on myself? Because of course data requires no physical form. So it was that I Ansem converted myself into data along with Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts. When the data converter exploded I was released."

That was the end of his explanation however because at that moment he swung his data converter up and shot one of the heartless which had leapt into the air above him.

Riku went to Ansem's side and helped him fight the heartless off.

Cloud was bursting with energy, electricity still charging through him. He ripped through the heartless as if they were nothing although they were not what he wanted to fight.

"What's the matter Cloud – getting lonely?"

Cloud knew that voice all too well and immediately started searching for it's source.

"YARGHHHH!" Cloud yelled as he saw Sephiroth floating in midair several feet above him. He leapt up next to him and charged.

Sephiroth flew at Cloud and Cloud at him. They met in the middle and struck a few blows at each other before realising that neither of them could gain the advantage like that. Meanwhile everyone else was busy trying to keep the heartless at bay although most of them had one eye on Cloud and Sephiroth's battle.

"Harvest Angel!" Sephiroth yelled.

Cloud felt himself getting weaker and knew he wouldn't be able to stay in the air. He chanced a look at above him and noticed an angel ring above his head.

"Arghh!" Cloud fell out of the air and landed on the ground.

"See – by choosing the light you have chosen to be weak," Sephiroth said as he landed gracefully on the ground. He walked slowly over to Cloud, each step echoing loudly. Cloud just lay there, motionless. Sephiroth raised his sword so that it was above Cloud. "Now it is you who will be the memory!" Sephiroth swung the sword down at Cloud, bending his knees in preparation for the impact he was expecting.

CHING

"What!" Sephiroth yelled as he noticed that two blades had prevented his own from moving any further. Cloud had detached on of the swords so that he had two and had managed to block Sephiroth. Now more Cloud was glowering with more energy then ever.

"The light is not weak!" Cloud yelled as he leapt to his feet. "Light is friendship, love, hope, all that is good! I won't let you destroy that!"

Cloud reattached the swords so that they were one again. Then he ran at Sephiroth, moving so fast that Sephiroth had no idea what was happening. Cloud swung his sword up and knocked Cloud into the air. Then he leapt after him and knocked him up a little higher. Sephiroth managed to flip around so that he was facing Cloud but Cloud was ready for that as well. Sephiroth flew towards Cloud at an incredible speed, too fast to be seen by the naked eye. Clouds eyes were using the power of the light so he saw Sephiroth perfectly. He waited until the last possible second and then detached all six swords and thrust the seventh through Sephiroth's heart. Sephiroth let out a groan from the pain of the attack and started to drift back to the ground. Unfortunately for him the ground was not to be a safe refuge for him – the other six swords circled him several times. Suddenly they all flew at Sephiroth and stabbed themselves into his heart.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sephiroth yelled as a ripping pain pulsed through his body. He started to glow a pale light and he glared at Cloud.

"You're finished Sephiroth!" Cloud said with a smirk. As if on cue, flames engulfed Sephiroth and he began to fade away.

"You will never be free of me!" Sephiroth yelled before he disappeared.

Cloud collapsed in relief – it was done, Sephiroth had finally been defeated. Now he would be able to concentrate on helping everyone out a little more.

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.**_


	35. Final Battle Part 4

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Once again I am going to mention how great Guild Wars is. You should really play it some time.**_

**Endless Abyss, Fortress**

"I can't stand it any more!" Hades yelled, his hair turning an intense red. "I'm going to attack them and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Calm yourself!" the dark wielder said in a dangerous tone.

"But they killed Sephiroth!"

"We are not doing anything until _she_ arrives!"

"She will be our downfall!" Hades yelled angrily.

The dark wielder started to pace, along the inner edges of the fortress wall. Hades glided after him.

"You will get your fight soon enough Hades," the dark wielder said. "Just be patient for a little longer!"

Hades glowered at the dark wielder but said no more on the subject.

**Endless Abyss**

Two hours had passed and by now everyone had gathered together again. They were in the midst of celebrating Clouds victory. Strangely the heartless had backed off and were not attacking any more. The followers of darkness assured Alexa that the heartless were gone. It wasn't too hard to see where they had gone – there was a dark black mist hanging over the fortress, so dark that it blocked out the light shining from the portal which should have spelled the doom of the people of the Endless Abyss. Fortunately Sora had sent the reinforcements that he did – if not for them the fortress would most certainly been the end.

"We are doing well," Alexa called out. "The dark wielder thought he could send his army here and destroy us all but he was wrong. He may have had the advantage but now the tides are beginning to turn."

One of the followers of darkness yelled out, "We might be doing well but where is our mighty king?"

One of the other followers of darkness whacked the first on the head. "Don't disrespect him. He has saved all of our lives and will do it again."

Alexa was surprised by the manner in which the comment had been dealt with but it was finished so she continued. "Everyone rest up – we are not going to let them have our fortress for too long. In forty minutes we are going to attack and win back our home!"

Everyone cheered.

"Do you think Sora will be coming back now?" Elchanan asked Alexa.

"He will come back when he has done what he needs to do," Alexa responded.

"But what if he's too late?" Elchanan asked.

"Then we will die fighting the dark wielder and his foul army!" Alexa responded grimly.

**Portal of Light**

Sora moved as fast as he could through the light portal but something was wrong – the light was shrouded in darkness. The further he moved the darker it got.

"What's wrong with this place?" Sora asked.

_This has never happened before. . ._

"What about in the last war?" Sora asked.

_No not even then!_

"But. . ."

_Something big is happening Sora – something that hasn't happened for countless thousands of years._

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

_It has every thing to do with you my friend. You are entirely responsible for it – you should be proud of yourself!_

"Why? What have I done?"

_Something more good then bad! The Endless Abyss was once a world that went by a different name until it died. Few people have remembered that name since the world was destroyed but now. . ._

"What's changed now?"

_You restored the world's life Sora._

"I did?"

_Yes. Every time you shot the light up into the sky you restored a little of the planets life and exonerated a little of it's darkness. With a little more help from you the Endless Abyss will be forced from Terminus and back into the realm of the light!_

"Is that why there's so much darkness here?" Sora asked.

_Yes. You may not know it yet but your stay in Castle Oblivion has made you more powerful then you were before. Unfortunately you aren't going to understand it until the very end._

"If I'm so powerful now then I should be able to get rid of this darkness!" Sora said, pulling out the light keyblade to test his theory. He pointed it in front of him and concentrated on shooting a beam of light into ahead of him. Almost as soon as he put his mind to it a beam of light shot out from the light keyblade and ate away the darkness.

"Ah now I can move faster!" Sora said moving faster through the portal.

**Endless Abyss**

"Charge!" Alexa yelled. Everyone had marched for the fortress walls in preparation for the attack. Alexa, Ansem, Mickey, and Riku were at the front, leading the assault. So far only a few impatient heartless had bothered to show their faces and those had been dealt with quickly. Now everyone ran at the walls, following Alexa's lead.

When they were about half way to the walls they heard a foul sounding horn being blown far in the distance, close to the dark tower.

"What's happening?" Mickey asked Riku.

Riku wave the Twilight blade around and then said, "It's not good!"

"What?" Mickey said.

"The nobodies have been awakened and they are being led by one of the dark wielders allies."

"You're right that doesn't sound too good," Ansem said. "But I suppose they will be able to tell that the dark wielders intentions are evil and he has no plan to accommodate their desires."

Riku went into a trance for a few minutes and then said, "They are allied to the dark wielder but their leader is not a fool. She would betray him immediately if she saw the need."

"Then perhaps we should create a need for her to betray the dark wielder," Ansem said.

"It would certainly work in our favour to do so," Alexa said. "But is it possible?"

Riku thought for a while and then said, "No. It is not. We can not offer her what the dark wielder is pretending to offer – a heart."

That was the end of the talk however as suddenly the fortress gates flung themselves open and a seemingly endless stream of darkness shot out through the gates. The stream of darkness circled the reasonable small army lead by Alexa. It circled faster and faster until finally the darkness began to split, creating a few thousand heartless in mere seconds. Everyone started to fight as hard as they could but it was easy to see that it was a losing battle.

"Ya!" Wakka yelled as he threw a blitz ball at the god of the underworld.

Hade's hair turned an intense red and he yelled, "Revenge, here I come!" Then he flew at Wakka and knocked him to the ground. Claws grew out of Hade's hands and he leapt at Wakka, ready to sink them into his chest. Alexa and Riku put themselves between Wakka and Hades, both holding their weapons up, ready to deflect Hades.

"Arghh!" Alexa cried as she was knocked to the ground by a dusk.

"Alexa!" Riku yelled, knowing that if he moved even one inch to help her that Hades would kill Wakka.

CHING

Hade's claws bounced off Riku's Twilight blade.

"Hmm," Hades said, "maybe it's time for a new strategy. . ." As Hades said this, his hands glowed a dark purple colour.

Mickey meanwhile was at Alexa's side, fighting off the dusks which had appeared. "Oh no!" Mickey said as he noticed that the nobodies were arriving.

"We're going to die!" One of the followers of darkness yelled. (it turned out to be the same one who had badmouthed Sora before.)

Three heartless had joined together and were now large enough to eat a grown man and that's what they were doing.

"Arghhh!" he yelled. That man never badmouthed anyone else ever again.

Hercules was getting angry, glowing a bright gold, revealing that he was a demi-god. Heartless and Dusk alike were bouncing off him, unable to cause any damage to Hercules. But Herc wasn't going to let them try to attack him and get away with it – he pulled out his sword, held it out in front of him and spun around really fast. Heartless and Dusk were still jumping at him but the difference was that as soon as they hit their mark they died.

"Good job Hercules!" Cloud yelled as he and Leon fought through the enemy ranks to get to him.

A dark shadowy figure appeared, covered in darkness in such a way that Leon, Cloud and Hercules could see a faint outline of him but nothing of the face.

"Leaving so soon?" the figure asked, the voice revealing that it was a male.

"Who are you!" Leon demanded.

"Take a guess," the figure said with a laugh.

"Enough!" Cloud yelled. "If you won't tell us then we'll just search your corpse when this is over!"

Cloud ran at the shadowy figure and holding his sword out, leapt into the air. Leon moved almost as fast, holding his gunblade back, ready to fire. Hercules was running along the ground, sword held out like a spear. The whole time the shadowy figure didn't move one bit. Then just as Cloud was above him he summoned an evil looking keyblade and thrust it up into the air. Cloud went weak from the blow and fell to the ground. Leon fired his gunblade and the man knocked the blast back at Leon who dodge rolled to his left. By this time, Hercules had reached him and the man leapt into the air, his keyblade glowing. After a second he fired a blast of darkness down at Hercules who became wrapped in darkness. The man landed just in time to deflect another shot from Leon.

Leon dodged again and ran at the man, knowing that any more shots that he fired would be a waste of time. The man waited for another second and then ran at Leon. The two of them met in the middle and their blades locked together. That lasted mere seconds as the man gathered his strength from a seemingly endless supply and forced Leon off.

"I am the dark wielder!" the man said. "No-one can deny my power, most certainly not a weak little fool such as yourself!"

The dark wielder walked over to Leon, preparing to thrust his keyblade into his heart.

Suddenly in a burst of light, another figure appeared, this one's features shrouded by light.

"Leave him alone!" the new comer yelled. "It's me you're after!" The new comer pulled out the light keyblade and glared at the dark wielder.

_**A/N: Yeah guess who? Please post a review.**_


	36. Final Battle Part 5

**_A/N: This is almost the end (for real this time). I was going to write a bit more and make this the last chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. One more thing, I have over 20,000 hits but no where near as many reviews so to encourage the other people who don't review I'm going to have a review limit before I think of updating again. I apologise to those who always review but since there aren't many chapters left I want to get a few more reviews before this story fades into nothingness._**

**Endless Abyss**

The dark wielder stared at the challenger holding the light keyblade and then laughed.

"He sent a child to fight me? Foolish old man!"

"Child?" Sora said, clearly confused.

The dark wielder laughed even harder. "Could it be. . .you are truly the light wielder?"

Sora grinned when he saw his reflection shining off of the light keyblade. It was true, he looked no older then 17.

"I don't know why LWN thought this would help me," Sora said, "But none the less you are not going to live to see another day!"

"Neither is your little friend here," the dark wielder said as he swung the dark keyblade down.

CHING

The dark keyblade bounced up into the air, deflecting off of the light keyblade. Sora had sped over to the dark wielder and knocked the dark keyblade into the air, barely managing to save Leon's life. The dark wielder was stunned for a second but came to his senses quickly as Sora lunged at him again. The dark wielder created a small ball of darkness in his hands and shoved it at Sora. Sora rolled out of the way, giving the dark wielder time to leap into the air and grab his keyblade.

"Very good," the dark wielder said as he landed gracefully on the ground. "But not good enough!" he created another ball of darkness and threw it at Sora. Sora pointed the light keyblade at the dark wielder. The light keyblade glowed and then shot out a thin beam of light which evaporated the darkness that the dark wielder had shot at him. The beam of light went further, heading straight at the dark wielder. The dark wielder just stood there, as if he couldn't care less about what was happening.

Sora gasped in shock as the beam of light went straight through the dark wielder. It was then that he noticed that the beam of light had passed through a shadow, nothing more.

"But that means…" Sora was cut-off as the dark wielder stabbed the dark keyblade into his back from behind.

The dark wielder laughed as he watched Sora fall to the ground. "That's the oldest trick in the book!" He walked closer to where Sora was lying. "It would be unfair to kill a child but . . . you have caused me more then enough trouble already!"

The dark wielder stabbed the dark keyblade into Sora's heart and it connected with a satisfying click, signifying the heart was turning to darkness.

Darkness poured out of Sora, engulfing him as if it were his mother. Sora's body was shrouded in darkness which was slowly rising into the air, lifting him with it. Sora's body was flashing between two forms, his normal form and anti-from.

"Give into to darkness, it will be easier!" the dark wielder said.

Suddenly Sora glowed a bright white as light shot out from him in every direction. The darkness that had been pouring out of him faded away and what was left was evaporated by the light. Sora's body floated back to the ground and his eyes opened. He gradually got to his feet and then glared with fierce intensity at the dark wielder.

"I am not going to fall to foul tricks like that one!" Sora yelled. "The strength of my heart will overcome anything you throw at me!"

The dark wielder stared at Sora for a minute and then, with an animalistic look in his eyes he started to run at Sora. Sora held the light keyblade out ready to knock the dark wielder back. The dark wielder was ready for that and shoved the dark keyblade at Sora just in time to avoid crashing into it. Their blades locked and the two glared angrily at each other.

"You are a disease upon the realm of light and I am the cure!" Sora said, sparks of light energy flying off of him.

The dark wielder glared at Sora and said, "The other light wielder must have told you by now, the way the last war ended!"

Sora knew very well what had happened – the dark wielder had used some kind of trick that destroyed the cores of the keyblades of the light wielder's followers. The shock had sent them into the Endless Abyss, and as Sora had found out, turned them into a sort of nobody. Fortunately Sora had managed to undo most of the damage the dark wielder had caused during that battle and now he was dead set on making sure that the same thing didn't happen twice especially not in the Endless Abyss.

Sora and the dark wielders keyblades were still locked together and now the two of them were glowing brightly, each with the energy of their own keyblade.

The force of the energy coming from them was enough to lift them into the air, high above everyone else.

"This is where you meet your end child!" the dark wielder yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Sora yelled back. Sora glowed brighter then ever with a strong white light which covered him fully. The dark wielder blinked a couple of times, unable to keep his eyes open for fear that he would be blinded. When he opened his eyes again he saw a sight that he had hoped he would never have to face.

The light no longer shined from Sora, instead it reflected off of him – Sora was now in his final form.

Sora had just one keyblade – the light keyblade – but that would be more then enough. He flew at the dark wielder and spun around making the light keyblade seem like a thin beam of light. He struck the dark wielder several times before he was pushed away. The dark wielder groaned in pain but managed to keep himself in the air.

"I will not lose this easily!" the dark wielder yelled, the dark keyblade shining a dark light. He held it out at Sora for an instant, making Sora prepare himself to block any attack the dark wielder might be planning. But then the dark wielder stabbed the dark keyblade into his own heart and said, "Now you will see the power of true darkness!"

Darkness poured out of the dark wielder, engulfing him in his entirety. He didn't try to escape it, and instead embraced it.

Sora stared in horror at what was happening – the dark wielder was covered in a thick layer of darkness, his size increasing by the second. It wasn't long before he was higher then the fortress.

"**_Mwahahaha! You fool! Darkness will always triumph over the light! Nothing you do matters – I will kill you just the same!"_**

Sora was horrified at what had happened to the dark wielder but he knew that he couldn't afford to just stare – he was the only one who stood a chance of defeating the dark wielder.

So it was that Sora flew up as fast as he could, trying to reach the dark wielder's face which was a long way above him. As he flew he had to dodge the balls of dark energy that the dark wielder threw down at him which was by no means an easy task – the dark wielders ability seemed to of grown with his size although now he was much slower and no longer able to use the dark keyblade.

"Do you even have a name?" Sora asked, as he flew up.

"**_Name? That is nothing more then a burden to me! What does it matter? You are not going to live long enough for me to be bothered telling you that!"_**

"I need to know," Sora said. "Or else I won't know what to put on your grave stone!"

With that, Sora was finally high enough to reach his target and started doing so immediately, slashing continuously at the dark wielders face. After a few seconds a large grin appeared on the dark wielders face as he realised that Sora wasn't doing any damage at all.

"_**You are never going to win, just give it up!"**_

Sora's stared down at the ground in despair. He couldn't see anyway to beat the dark wielder unless. . .

"You might think you are strong but you can't fight me if you can't see me!"

'**_That's right, run and hide. . ." _**the dark wielder was cut off by the incredibly painful surge of pain that shot through his body as Sora stabbed one of his eyes with the light keyblade.

"**_Arghhh!"_** the dark wielder yelled, his voice echoing so loudly through out the Endless Abyss that everyone stopped their fighting for a second of two and looked towards the dark wielder and Sora.

**Endless Abyss**

Riku and Hades were fighting furiously, one fighting with the Twilight blade and the other fighting with the dark wielders power.

Riku leapt into the air and thrust his keyblade down at the Hades but Hades was ready and threw a ball of darkness which he had concealed until the last moment straight at Riku's face.

Riku braced for impact but none came. He looked around to see why and then he saw Yuffie bouncing around throwing Shirokens around everywhere. She winked at him and then went back to the crazy routine she had worked herself into. Riku grinned as he landed again and cast a graviga spell at Hades who had just leapt into the air. Hades fell back to the ground so fast that he was crushed into it a little.

Then Riku ran at Hades and knocked him into the air. Hades flew up a few feet but then flipped around and landed on the ground casting a dark firaga spell at Riku. Riku tried to deflect it but only the darkness in the attack moved at his command – the fire drove on and shot past the twilight keyblade.

"Arghh!" Riku yelled in surprise as his shirt caught fire.

"You look a little hot!" Hades said with a smirk. "Maybe I should cool you down!" Hades threw a dark blizaga spell at Riku which was the same as the dark firaga except it carried the power of a blizaga spell on the inside. Riku was still conscious of what the last attack had done to him so even as he ripped off the flaming shirt, he thought of a way to counteract the new attack.

"Ah I got it!" Riku said with a grin. He waited until the last second, when the dark blizaga was less then an inch away before he cast the spell which he had learned in the world of awakening.

"Twilight Thundaga!" Riku yelled. A beam of grey light shot out from the Twilight keyblade. Another, smaller beam of yellow energy shot around the grey beam and sparked like the electricity that it was. The darkness from the dark blizaga faded away and all that was left was the blizaga spell. Riku bent the beam that was coming from his keyblade so that it directly hit the blizaga. The blizaga spell was held back by the force of Riku's attack and the harder Riku concentrated the further back it went.

"Not today Riku!" Hades said as he stood with his palms facing the energy Riku was sending back at him.

Riku was momentarily shocked – he hadn't expected Hades to know his name (which was kind of stupid because Hades was the god of the underworld after all). Riku's shock gave Hades the time he needed to retake control of the fight. Hades pushed back the energy Riku was sending towards him and it flew faster then light back at Riku.

Riku felt the blast of energy go through him and fell to his knees from exhaustion. He knew he couldn't keep this up but he had no choice – he had to keep everyone as safe as he could until Sora arrived (At that moment Sora was fighting the dark wielder but since everyone was isolated fighting their own separate opponents, Riku had no idea.)

"Don't give up Riku!" a familiar voice yelled.

Riku felt so tired that he didn't know if he would be able to move much more but he turned his head just enough for him to see the outlines of a women in a ninja suit. Something in particular caught his attention about her – Jade green eyes.

"Alexa!" Riku said, happy that she was safe now.

"You looked like you were in need of some help," Alexa said with a grin.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours (although it was just a couple of seconds), knowing that words were not necessary to express the heart-breaking agony of the relationship that the two of them knew in their hearts could not exist if only because of the vast age difference between them.

Riku checked his grip on the Twilight Blade and then said," Let's go!" and started to run at Hades. Alexa ran next to him, holding two shirokens, one in each hand. Aside from that Alexa was ready to withdraw the two daggers she had sheathed in the back of her boots.

Hades' hair was now burning a white flame and he threw thousands of balls of flame at Riku and Alexa but both of them were able to dodge the attacks as easily as if there was nothing happening at all.

When they reached Hades they both unleashed their attacks at once, Riku yelling out, "Twilight Firaga!" conjuring a large ball of flame covered in grey light. Alexa threw her shirokens at Hades' neck and then withdrew her daggers.

Hades was knocked over by the double attack and even as he tried to get up he was knocked back down.

"Give it up Hades!" Riku shouted. "You're outnumbered!"

Hades laughed evilly. "Oh am I?" he said. "Maybe you should take a look behind you!"

Riku turned around and fell to the ground in shock. What he saw was a mountainous giant, covered in darkness. As Riku's eyes trailed up the large mountain of darkness, he saw a speck of light near the top fighting with another small speck of light. It was then that Riku realised that the mountainous darkness was in fact the dark wielder and the speck of light fighting the other speck of light was Sora trying to gain the advantage by taking out the dark wielders eyes.

"Sora!" Alexa cried, having just seen what was going on for herself. Her cry made several of the others who were fighting heartless or dusks nearby look up and see that battle up in the air.

"Look Sora's here!" someone yelled.

"We're sure to win now!" someone else yelled.

Unfortunately Hades took the chance to attack Alexa and Riku while they were distracted – he transformed his hands into flaming balls of fire and whacked the two of them on the head. Alexa fell to the ground, unconscious. Riku fell to his knees in a state of semi-unconsciousness. His head was spinning but he had no time to try and recover as Hades saw that Riku was still up and knocked him on the head again.

Riku felt his energy leaving him but knew he could not give out. Even though he had been fighting on adrenaline since Alexa arrived, he knew that he would have to find some inner source of strength if he and Alexa were to live.

Hades watched in amazement as Riku dragged himself to his feet.

"Haven't you had enough!" Hades demanded.

"I'll never let you win!" Riku replied.

"Look," Hades began. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for him!" Hades pointed up at the speck of light that Riku now knew to be Sora.

"I'll die for him!" Riku said defiantly grasping his keyblade.

Hades growled angrily. "Well I suppose I'll have to finish what I started then!"

And with that Riku resumed fighting Hades as if he had never stopped.

**Endless Abyss**

Mickey and Ansem were surrounded by dusks.

"Why are all these nobodies attacking us?" Ansem asked Mickey.

"I don't know," Mickey replied, "But it would be better not to turn your back on them at the moment if we want to stay alive."

Mickey leapt into the air and sliced through a dusk that had been about to bite into Ansem's head.

"Something must be driving them on," Ansem said, seemingly oblivious to how close he'd been to death. "Last time it was Organization X I I I but they can't possibly be responsible for them this time."

"Well…" Mickey said, speaking his thoughts out loud. "Last time the nobodies were after hearts. I think they are after the same thing this time around as well."

"And you would be correct little mouse!" a deep commanding voice called out. "We will always be after hearts, until the day that we are made whole again!"

Both Ansem and Mickey felt that the voice sounded familiar but neither of them could figure out who it was.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"Oh I think you know very well who I am!" the voice responded.

"Enough games," Ansem yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Very well," the voice said with an insincere laugh.

A man stepped out from the shadows, one who could not have possibly existed and yet here he was.

"Xemnas!" Mickey yelled gritting his teeth in preparation for the fight that was sure to take place.

"Xemnas?" Ansem said, a river of emotion flowing through his veins. He was silent for a while but then spoke again. "You are the one who stole my name and for that you will pay! I have been angry at the wrong man for far too long. Only with your death can my lust for revenge finally end!"

"We'll see about that!" Xemnas said as he leapt into the air and spun back down faster then Mickey could see and as he came back to the ground he attacked both Mickey and Ansem.

Mickey fell to the ground but unlike Ansem he was not paying any attention to the fight. Instead he was staring in horror at the monstrous mountain of darkness which was rising up into the air. A small speck of light was flying extremely fast, and Mickey could see that the speck of light was fighting the dark mountain.

Then he realised what was happening and cried with joy, "Sora!"

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The review limit that I mentioned previously is 10 for this chapter. Once again I apologise to those reviewers who constantly review but like I said before I would like to have a few more reviews.**_


	37. Epic Ending

_**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter so I have made it extra long. I hope that all you guys who don't normally review take the time to place one now. There are a couple of things I want you to remember as you read this the first being that the Nobody Roxas is old, created from Sora when he first entered the abyss. The Nobody Sora is the same age as the real Roxas because he was created when Roxas first entered the abyss. Of course there's also the matter of thanking the regular reviewers whose reviews have kept me going through this whole story. Thank you Twilight Power, Twilight Warrior, SavannahX, The-Great Ninja-Alexa2006 and GTA Guy. There was a time when my fic would have had no trouble getting ten reviews for a chapter but I'm not going to force the loyal reviewers mentioned above to wait longer then they have to. And also I added an extra character because I wanted to and I thought it would be interesting to try and write about them (notice how I'm being discreet here). **_

**Endless Abyss**

"**_You fool!"_** the dark wielder yelled angrily. "**_I will rip you limb from limb and then I will start on the girl!"_**

Sora felt his blood burn as the dark wielder finished talking. "I won't let you get anywhere near Kairi!" Sora yelled as he flew at an even greater speed towards the dark wielders other eye.

"**_So there is a girl…" _**the dark wielder said. "**_Hmm that's very interesting!"_**

Sora felt his heart sink. The dark wielder had just tricked him into revealing the name of the person that he cared for more then anything in all the worlds.

Sora had to snap out of his depression because the dark wielders second eye didn't look as easy to damage as the first – it was glowing a dark purple – and besides from the eye itself, Sora also had to worry about dodging the dark wielders hands. Luckily he was in final form.

When he reached the eye he raised the light keyblade into the air and then slammed it down on his knee. It broke off into two smaller keyblades, both looking the same. Sora stared at them; horrified for a moment at what he'd done but when he saw that they were growing longer so that he now had two light keyblades he grinned.

Sora spun around, using a technique he had used so often in the past, against Xemnas and the nobodies. The keyblades were moving so fast that they seemed to be beams of light and the dark wielder groaned in anguish, each time they connected with his eye.

Now the dark wielder couldn't see and Sora was happy with what he'd done.

"You don't deserve to exist," Sora said to the dark wielder. "The chaos and war will end with your death!"

The dark wielder laughed at Sora's ignorance.

"**_Chaos and war will never end no matter what you do! Darkness resides in every heart, even yours!"_**

"We'll see about that!" Sora said as he flipped through the air so that he was in line with where a normal person's heart would be. As he reached it he held the two light keyblades up into the air and then pointed them at the dark wielder.

"Light!" Sora yelled. Two beams of light shot out from both of the light keyblades, each beam striking the dark wielder in the chest.

"**_Arghh!"_** the dark wielder grunted. The dark wielder knew he would not be able to withstand the light for much longer and so conjured a shield of darkness to protect him. The light that Sora shot at the dark wielder poured off the shield for a few seconds, just enough time for the dark wielder to think that he had gained the advantage but then the shield of darkness faded away and the light started to attack the dark wielder once again.

"You really should give up," Sora said, "That is if you want to live!"

"**_Me, give up?"_** the dark wielder laughed as if the very thought of giving up was hilarious.

"Well I gave you a choice," Sora said as he concentrated on making the beams of light grow thicker and more powerful.

After a minute or so it became apparent that the dark wielder was quickly losing his strength and Sora took advantage of that by making the beams of light even more powerful and redirecting them so that they were shining in the exact position of where the dark wielder's heart should have been.

A loud piercing scream erupted from the dark wielders mouth as he felt the light seep through his dark skin. Gradually the light went on through the dark wielders body, slowly getting closer to his heart.

CHING

A metallic sound indicated that the light had hit something metallic (duh! ) and it was then that Sora remembered the dark keyblade. It could not have disappeared and so it hadn't. Instead it was deeply embedded within the large mountainous beast that was once the dark wielder.

For some reason unknown to Sora the dark wielder screamed even louder at that but it wasn't long before he found out why.

A small flame had started to work it's way up the dark wielder and every second that flame grew larger.

"**_NO, I have achieved ultimate power and I will never give it up, not for anything!"_**

Now Sora laughed. "Ultimate power? How can you have ultimate power if someone like me can come here and wipe the floor with you?"

The dark wielder had no response to that and said nothing more even though the flames were getting hotter by the minute.

Sora watched without remorse as his enemy burned to death.

One final cry of pain and the giant mountainous beast known as the dark wielder disappeared. Sora landed on the ground and saw a bruised and battered body lying on the ground. It was the dark wielders original form, the body he was born in. On top of that body was the dark keyblade, placed on his chest with his hands on top of it.

Sora sighed in relief, finally it was all over. Now there was just the small matter of cleaning up the damage that the dark wielder and his army had caused.

"You haven't won yet foolish boy!"

Sora turned around in shock. He was even more shocked when he learned who it was that had spoken.

"You! You're that woman who was under the Twilight Town Clock tower!"

"Yes," she said. "And you must be that little brat who took down the Organization!"

"I'm no brat!" Sora replied. "And yeah I did take down the Organization, what they were doing would have destroyed many lives if me and my friends hadn't interfered!"

The woman was clearly angry but she restrained herself for she hadn't destroyed the dark wielder with that fire spell for nothing.

"I think you have fought far too many battles," she said, her tone leaning a little more towards the seductive tone she had used to fool the dark wielder.

Fortunately Sora knew enough now not to be fooled by her; even though she appeared to be everything he desired, he knew that it was not a good idea to trust his eyes. He was proved to be correct when the woman snapped her thumb and two figures, covered in shadow appeared beside her.

"Take care of him!" the woman commanded.

"Yes my queen," they said simultaneously.

With that, the queen of the nobodies grabbed the dark keyblade and then disappeared.

Sora stared in horror as the darkness cleared up and he realised who it was that the queen of the nobodies had sent to fight him.

One of them was holding the Kingdom Key while the other was holding both Oblivion, and Oathkeeper.

"Fighting myself huh?" said the nobody Sora.

"This is sure to be interesting," the nobody Roxas agreed, not seeming to be interested at all.

Sora stood firm with his two light keyblades and glared angrily at the two nobodies. "Come and get me!"

**Endless Abyss**

Somehow Kairi had been isolated from everyone else and instead of fighting heartless, was now fighting Maleficent.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Maleficent asked Kairi with a laugh.

"I have to!" Kairi yelled. "For Sora," she added quietly to herself.

Maleficent threw a ball of darkness at her and she leapt into the air to dodge it. Unfortunately the ball of darkness curved upwards to follow her.

"Aiyaa!" Kairi yelled as she held the "Flower of Destiny" Keyblade and whacked the ball of darkness back to the ground. It connected with an explosive sound and as the dust from the impact cleared, Kairi saw that it had made a small crater in the ground.

"Yes, powerful aren't they," Maleficent said. "The power of Darkness is growing more powerful every minute and soon you'll be no match at all."

"Then maybe I should take care of you quickly then!" Kairi yelled back as she landed in the crated and then immediately pointed her keyblade at Maleficent. It glowed for a moment and then fired a burst of light at her.

Maleficent didn't even move an inch from where she was standing, instead she held out her hand which was glowing with darkness. The burst of light coming from Kairi's keyblade stopped instantly.

Suddenly some strange force possessed Kairi and she pulled away from her keyblade. Another one broke free from the first and now she had two. Both of them were shining a beam of light at Maleficent.

"You can't stop Destiny!" Kairi said, without any idea why she said it.

Flowery vines burst out from the beam of light and covered it completely. Then they travelled along it and wrapped themselves around Maleficent.

"What is this!" Maleficent demanded.

"Destiny!" Kairi said, knowing now that her keyblade had shown her how to do what she'd done.

Kairi moved to walk away but someone big and fat stood in her way.

"Not so fast!" Pete yelled at her. "No-one humiliates Maleficent like that and gets away with it!"

Pete ran at Kairi who just jumped into the air and landed on Pete's back.

"Get off o' me!" Pete yelled, as he tried to throw her off.

Pete's outburst made Kairi hold on even tighter. After a minute or so she found that she could manipulate where Pete moved to by pulling down his ears a little.

"Argh!" Pete yelled, getting more frustrated by the minute.

Kairi guided Pete towards Maleficent and drove him into such a rage that he couldn't see where he was going. Then at the last second, she jumped off and watched as Pete ran straight at Maleficent.

Even though Maleficent knew that she no longer had control over the heartless, she still stuck her hand up to command them out of instinct. Almost instantly, a wall of darkness erected itself in-front of her and Pete bounced off it and fell flat on his ss.

"I have control of them again!" Maleficent cried with joy.

Pete scrambled to his feet. "You have… That's great! Does that mean…."

"Yes Pete, it does," Maleficent said, even as she watched the vines curl up in defeat, unable to withstand the power of her darkness. "Let us go, and we'll take care of the dark wielder!"

"Huh?" Kairi said, mystified at the change in events.

"The dark wielder took away Maleficent's power to control the heartless," Pete said. "We had no choice but to fight for him."

"Don't get him wrong," Maleficent said. "I will get revenge for this humiliation but now there are bigger problems to worry about."

"Like what?" Kairi asked.

"The dark wielders lapse in power means either that he has been defeated by your light wielder or he has been defeated by the queen of the nobodies."

"Queen of the nobodies?"

"She has always existed for as long as there have been nobodies. She was the first one and ever since her existence began, she has lusted after a heart. Every century her power grew stronger and stronger but still she was not able to acquire what she desired. Then, a few hundred years ago, mysterious things began to happen, the three keyblades were created, the keyblade wars began, and the queen of the nobodies disappeared. No-one knows exactly what happened but eventually I learned that she was trapped in Twilight Town somewhere. However recently I've begun to think that she wasn't imprisoned at all – someone must have hidden her there. But for what reason I'll never know. The dark wielder released her against my wishes and then forced me to join him by draining me of my powers to control the heartless. With out them, my castle is no longer a safe place for me."

"Then I think we should work together," Kairi said.

Maleficent thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. She waved her hands and the heartless began to gather around her.

"Let us go and take care of that blasted woman!" Maleficent yelled. The heartless somehow understood what she meant and went off as one to find the Queen of the nobodies.

**Endless Abyss**

Aldan and Yen Sid were fighting the heartless together when suddenly the heartless began to retreat.

"Hmm, how strange," Yen Sid said.

"If you think that's strange then try having the whole of your being blasted across the worlds and then being put back together again to serve some crack pot man who calls himself the dark wielder!"

Yen Sid and Aldan turned around to find themselves faced with a large, angry red genie.

"What's the matter there puffy?" Aldan asked, poking fun at Jafar.

"No-one makes fun of Jafar!" Jafar yelled angrily, throwing a blazing ball of fire at Aldan's head.

Aldan raised his keyblade and put out the fire ball with a simple utterance of the blizaga spell. Jafar wasn't discouraged at all, instead he raised his hand which glowed brightly before shooting a beam of energy down on the ground where it revealed a circle of power (such as the one Sephiroth is in on KH 1 when you first fight him).

"If I can't beat you with fire then maybe I can beat you by force!" Jafar yelled.

Aldan leapt at the genie and cast a graviga spell while he was at it.

Yen Sid mean while was watching the circle of power as a monstrous behemoth grew from it.

"Maybe you should go back to your lamp Jafar," Aldan said.

"Maybe you should go back to your lamp Jafar!" Jafar said, mocking Aldan. "Why don't you try living in a lamp that has been scattered across the worlds huh?"

"Maybe I will one day," Aldan said, laughing at the way his comments infuriated Jafar.

"Aldan we're in trouble!" Yen Sid yelled as the behemoth rose up into the air, standing on it's hind feet.

Aldan laughed harder then ever. "It is you that is in trouble Master Yen Sid." With another laugh Aldan shoved his keyblade through the genie.

"Arghh!" Jafar yelled as he felt himself being pulled apart.

Yen Sid watched curiously. As far as he knew didn't have anywhere near enough power to kill a genie as easily as that. Gradually the form of a woman became slightly visible behind the reddish haze that was the remnants of Jafar. As the haze disappeared, Yen Sid saw Aldan walk to the woman's side with a malicious grin on his face.

"You are a foolish man indeed to think I would side with you in this battle Yen Sid!" Aldan smirked.

"Why?" Yen Sid said, asking the age old question.

"Have you not guessed yet? This is the queen of the nobodies and I am the one that came to her aid in her time of need, many years ago!"

"You bastard!" Yen Sid yelled as he cast a firaga spell and sent it flying at Aldan.

The queen of the nobodies held out her hand and stopped the fire in it's tracks.

"Join me Yen Sid, there is always room for another nobody such as yourself."

"Never!" Yen Sid yelled. "I might not have a heart but I know the difference between good and evil."

"Which side would you say I am on?" The queen of the nobodies asked him.

"The wrong side!" Yen Side yelled as he conjured a sword out of thin air and ran straight at Aldan and Yen Sid.

Both of them cast Thundaga spells which struck Yen Sid directly on his back. He dropped to the ground, instantly fading away.

"Thank you my love," Aldan said to the queen. "Without your aid I would surely have died."

"It is me who should be thanking you," the queen replied in her most seductive voice yet. "If you hadn't of hidden me away while during the keyblade wars then I would not be here today."

"But seriously, how did you do that to Jafar?" Aldan asked her.

"The dark wielder had used the dark keyblade to gather him back together but unfortunately for the genie I am the new dark wielder!" The queen of the nobodies pulled out the dark keyblade and waved it around.

"Magnificent," Aldan said with a smile. "Everything is going exactly the way we planned all those years ago."

"Almost," she said. "That boy is a problem though. I could not possibly have foreseen his coming."

"The nobodies are taking care of him are they not?" Aldan asked.

"Yes," she said in a voice that didn't sound too sure. "But this boy almost took down the dark wielder by himself. If I hadn't arrived then he would have succeeded." The queen paused for a moment, contemplating a thought. "It won't be long before I will have to take care of the problem myself. There is another thing as well."

"What might that be?" Aldan asked.

"The boys nobody…. He has found himself a heart." The queen of the nobodies sighed.

"How?" Aldan asked.

"This world was dead," she said. "Even though it is starting to remember it's old life it is still in Terminus, the world of the heartless. Some how, in this land of darkness, both the human and the nobody have a heart."

"Hmm…" Aldan said. "If this is true then our plans will be successful even faster then we could have dreamed back then."

"I can't do this alone," the queen of the nobodies said.

"Don't worry." Aldan replied passionately. "You will never have to do anything alone ever again, not now that we are together once more."

They leaned closer to each other and kissed, the only passion in amongst all the anger and fury surrounding them on the battlefield. The behemoth walked off as if it knew that it would be a big mistake to interrupt the two lovers.

**Endless Abyss**

Ansem fought his opponent furiously, glad in some sick way to finally have someone he could unleash his wrathful revenge upon. He shot the data converter straight at Xemnas who just leapt into the air and summoned two spear shaped weapons with extra blades hanging off the sides. (Yes I know it's not what he had in the game but it's my story! ) Xemnas landed on the ground and stabbed one of the spear shaped weapons. Xemnas spun around the spear shaped weapon while holding out the second one so that as he moved faster and faster so that it seemed like a helicopter rotor.

Ansem was equal to that – he pointed his data converter at the ground and charged it before shooting downwards. A huge, crater-like hole appeared in the middle of the ground. Ansem jumped into it so that he was now safe from the threat of being hit by Xemnas's spears. With time to think, Ansem decided he would try and use his data converter to create a weapon he could use.

"Mickey my friend!" Ansem called out. "I need some time to prepare!"

"You got it!" Mickey replied as he pulled himself away from watching Sora fight the dark wielder so that he was now facing Xemnas. "You have troubled us long enough Xemnas!"

"Is that right?" Xemnas said. "Well I would apologise but I'm not sorry! You humans think you're so great because you have hearts. Well my other half found out first-hand that it is us nobodies that are the great ones. It is us who will win this war!" Xemnas pushed himself back to the ground and pulled out his other spear so that he could use it to parry Mickey's attack.

"Even now, my queen is working to betray the dark wielder and take the dark keyblade as her own!" Xemnas continued. "And when she has it then she will make everything right and give us the hearts we deserve!"

Mickey leapt into the air so that he was above Xemnas. Then Mickey came spinning back down to the ground with such force that he knocked Xemnas over.

"Insolent fool!" Xemnas yelled as he got back to his feet.

Mickey leapt at him again and tried the same thing he'd tried before but this time Xemnas was ready for it and he swung one of the two blades he had up into the air and knocked Mickey back to the ground.

Mickey made a quiet groaning sound as he felt himself losing consciousness. "Ansem!" Mickey called as the lids of his eyes lowered and hid their light from the world.

"I'm here my friend!" Ansem cried as he leapt out of the hole bearing a weapon very similar to the Fenrir. When Ansem saw the body of his friend slumped on the ground his heart sank but as he got closer he sensed that Mickey's heart was still beating strong.

"You'll pay for this!" Ansem yelled at Xemnas as he threw himself at the nobody.

Xemnas thrust the two spears in front of him and held them in a defensive position. Ansem came straight at him and swung his Fenrir blade down in the middle, slicing both spears cleanly in two.

Xemnas fell to the ground in shock – he had clearly not expected Ansem to be able to produce any weapon that powerful.

"Tell me what your queen plans to do and maybe I'll let you live!" Ansem demanded.

Xemnas glared angrily at Ansem. "I'd rather die!"

"So be it!" Ansem yelled as he swung Fenrir down at Xemnas.

There was nothing for it to connect with and it went straight through and crashed into the ground.

"What!" Ansem said, confused. It took him a few seconds but eventually he came to the conclusion that Xemnas had escaped. That wasn't good but it couldn't be helped. There were much more important things for the Ansem to worry about, firstly how he was going to help Mickey.

**Endless Abyss (I apologise in advance if this bit is confusing)**

Sora rolled under the nobody Sora (NS) and flipped into the air to escape from the nobody Roxas (NR) and had a moments reprieve from the battle. It had been furious with both NS and NR fighting viciously, not giving Sora any room to think about what to do next. Nothing had gone to plan – killing the dark wielder was supposed to have been the end of it. But now things were even worse – the queen of the nobodies had the dark keyblade and Sora was stuck fighting what was in a sense himself.

"Thundaga!" NS yelled as he cast a thundaga spell at Sora.

Sora held up the two light keyblades and yelled, "Light!"

A thin shield of light shone around Sora and the thundaga spell reflected off of the light and went back towards NS. NR jumped in the way and knocked the thundaga spell to the side, saving NS from getting electrocuted.

"Be more careful next time!" NR told NS.

NS nodded and leapt into the air, this time casting a firaga spell. Sora held his two keyblades so that they were like an X and as the firaga spell connected with his keyblades he shoved the keyblades away from him, pushing the spell away as well.

NR cast a graviga spell at Sora and then ran towards the young light wielder with Oblivion and Oathkeeper held out, ready to attack Sora.

Sora felt the force of the graviga spell push him closer to the ground but he knew that he couldn't give up and so with all the strength he had, he leapt out of the area of effect so that he was safe from the spell. Unfortunately there were other things to contend with as well – as soon as Sora made it away from the graviga spell he was attacked by NS who knocked Sora on the head with the Kingdom Key.

Sora felt a dull thudding in his head and it forced him to his knees.

"Give it up Sora!" NR said. "You will never beat us!"

NS stepped aside to let NR have the last blow. NR walked leisurely up to Sora and held Oathkeeper and Oblivion to Sora's throat.

"Say goodnight Sora!" NR said.

Mere seconds before NR struck Sora another figure leapt between them, knocking NR back a little.

"Not so fast my friend," he said. "If you want Sora you'll have to go through me first!"

A blinding light was concealing the new comers identity in such a way that Sora could see it but NR and NS couldn't

"Who are you!" NR demanded.

"You of all people should know that," he said as he swung a soul blade at NR. "I'm the _real_ Roxas!" Roxas used extra emphasis on the word real.

"We'll see how real you are when I'm finished with you!" NR cried as he leapt at Roxas's throat. Roxas sidestepped, tripping NR up as he moved. NR fell to the ground with a crash.

"Thanks Roxas!" Sora yelled with joy.

"No, thank you, Sora," Roxas said. "Thanks to you, there might be a way for me and Namine to be together again."

"Really?" Sora asked, curious. Unfortunately there was no time to be curious as Sora dodged a sneak attack from NS.

"DIE!" NS yelled as he swung the Kingdom key down at Sora's head. This time, Sora was ready and he dodge rolled to his left well simultaneously swinging out with one of the light keyblades to his right.

NS crashed to the ground next to NR and groaned painfully.

"What do you two want here!" Sora demanded.

"We are doing as our queen wishes us to do!" they replied together.

"And have you thought this through?" Sora asked them.

"We have no need to think anything through anymore. She does that for us."

"And if she told you to kill yourselves?"

"Then we would do it without hesitation!" NR said confidently.

"Yes," NS agreed. "The queen would only do what is best for us!"

Sora looked Roxas in the eyes and both of them nodded. They had no choice but to kill their nobodies.

Sora and Roxas raised their weapons to swing them down on the two nobodies but neither of them connected.

A tall, reasonably tanned man stood in their way.

"Your life is worth nothing to me!" the man yelled.

"Xehanort?" Sora asked, confused.

"Get him!" NR yelled as he got to his feet.

With that Xehanort leapt at Sora's throat and wrapped his hands around it.

Sora felt his breath leaving him and his consciousness along with it. "Xehanort!" Sora yelled, trying to bring Xehanort back to his senses.

Xehanort winked at Sora and muttered the word Curaga. "They think I am under their control and for a moment I was but your kings light has freed me!" His face bared the remnants of a faint smile.

"Right!" Sora said, catching on. "We have to fool them."

Roxas heard every word that Xehanort had said and as he caught on as well he yelled out, "What are you doing Xehanort! Are you not grateful for everything Mickey has done for us?"

Roxas leapt at Xehanort and hit him with the soul blade, moving so fast that NR and NS didn't see that Roxas used the flat side of the blade.

"Argh!" Xehanort groaned in a facade of pain. Xehanort fell to his knees and it was then that NR and NS leapt to his side and stood between Xehanort and his two 'enemies'.

"Now!" Xehanort yelled as he grabbed NR and NS and wrestled them to the ground. Sora and Roxas stood by his side and held their weapons to their corresponding nobodies throats.

Roxas shoved the soul blade right through NS's chest and watched as the nobody Sora dissolved into nothingness. Sora felt a little shocked at the heartlessness of what Roxas had just done but then remembered that he was about to do the same thing. Besides it was necessary wasn't it?

"Sorry," Sora said, the regret clear in his voice. He raised the two light keyblades and was about to swing them down when Roxas yelled, "No!"

"What?" Sora asked, mystified.

"You can't kill him, you'll change everything!" Roxas yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you killed him in the past, how he got there I'll never know but that event is a part of who you are today. If you erase it from history then everything will change and not necessarily for the better."

Sora stared down at NR and thought for a moment. NR looked old and frail at that time and as far as Sora was concerned, he would most likely be harmless in the future or the past.

"Very well," Sora said decisively. "You may live for now but I'm not too happy about it."

"What are you going to do to her?" NR demanded.

"Well there might be nothing we can do," Sora said. "If she has been corrupted by the power of darkness then we will have to defeat her."

"NO!" NR yelled.

"We aren't going to be able to do this if _he_ is still here!" Xehanort said, pointing at NR.

"Yes I know," Sora agreed. Sora opened a portal of light and grabbed NR by the scruff of his neck. "I've got nothing against you and your queen but I cannot stand by while she wrecks havoc across the worlds." Sora threw NR into the portal and then closed it hastily before NR could scramble back out.

"Where did that go?" Roxas asked.

**Timeless River (And yes I know Nobodies have no hearts so don't pull me up about anything like that in this part)**

NR opened his eyes, his head spinning. "Dam it!" he yelled. "I have to get back to her!"

"You won't be going anywhere sonny." NR heard a deep, slightly grizzly voice, much like how his own was now. He looked around for it's source when suddenly with a shock, he discovered it was himself, only a little older.

"Yes, I am you," the older version said.

"But how?" NR asked.

"Time has no meaning in this place, here you can go back in time as far as you want or go into the future even but you will leave an imprint of yourself here for ever."

"Well I need to get out of here!" NR yelled.

"You don't understand," the older version said. "You will be the new imprint now, until you have learnt the skills to leave as I have."

"But… there's no time!"

The older version laughed. "Have you heard nothing of what I've said? Time is meaningless here. You will know your time has come when you are standing in my position. With that, the older version walked away from NR.

NR felt spiteful and yelled out, "Sora is going to kill you!"

The older version turned around for a moment and NR saw an emotion equal to fear in his eyes that had been there throughout the whole conversation.

"Through this place I have seen a terrible thing come to pass and I will do anything I can to prevent it!"

"What?" NR asked, a little of that same fear starting to show in his eyes.

"Our queen has died!"

**Endless Abyss**

Riku and Hades continued their fight, not even having time to stop and watch as the large mountainous beast that was the dark wielder burned to the ground. Hades fell to his knees from a sudden weakness and Riku knew that he had been fighting with power leant to him by the dark wielder.

"Give it up Hades!" Riku said grimly. "I won't tell you again!"

Hades growled in anger and frustration but mostly in pain. "You got lucky this time but I'll get you one day!"

With that, Hades vanished and Riku could tell that he had gone back to the underworld where he belonged. Finally free to go to Alexa's aid, Riku ran straight to where her limp body lay on the ground.

"Alexa!" Riku cried. He put his finger to her throat and felt for a pulse but there was none. "Nooooo!" Riku yelled in anguish. He hadn't known how to express what he'd felt for Alexa but the words were beginning to appear in his mind. "I…love…" But that was all Riku could get out as he collapsed into a sad little heap on the ground.

**Endless Abyss**

Sora, Roxas and Xehanort were walking along, uninterrupted, searching for where the battle had gone. There were no heartless or anything like that in their sight. Even with the light of the portal that the dark wielder had opened up, there was still no sign of any battle going on. Then Roxas saw it – two bodies lying together on the ground. The only sign that either of them was alive was a rolling movement that one of them was making.

"Lets take a look," Sora said as he glided along the ground, still in his final form transformation.  
When he got there his heart sank – the two people on the ground were Riku and Alexa. Riku was on the ground with tears leaking out of his eyes, muttering "Why?" and "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair Riku?" Roxas asked, trying to calm him down.

But Sora had seen the cause for Riku's sorrow and felt overwhelmed by sorrow of his own. "Alexa…" Sora said.

Roxas and Xehanort were distressed by their friends sorrow along with the fact that they could barely imagine what he was going through. The only thing that got anyone's attention was a loud roar which came from behind them.

Everyone turned around and glared at the behemoth who had decided to interrupt.

"You've messed with the wrong people!" Roxas said, as if the behemoth could understand a word he said. Roxas leapt onto the creatures back and Xehanort cast a graviga spell on it's head. Between Roxas stabbing his soul blade into the behemoth's back and Xehanorts spell, they brought the beast to the ground.

Sora walked over to the behemoth and glared into it's eyes. "Go back to the hole whence you came from foul beast!" Then Sora held out the light keyblades and stabbed them into the behemoth's brain.

The behemoth blinked in surprise and fell to the ground, as dead as Alexa although not nearly as graceful in death. Darkness engulfed the behemoth and gradually he disappeared.

Roxas stared at Sora in disbelief. "Go back to the hole whence you came?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Sora said. "Just something I learned over the years."

Roxas nodded. He had forgotten that although Sora appeared to be young, he was actually the oldest one there.

"Riku," Sora said. When he received no answer he tried again. "RIKU!"

Riku looked up at Sora for a moment.

"We have to get going Riku. I've sent NR to the Timeless River but we still have to deal with the queen herself."

Suddenly Riku jumped to his feet. "Timeless River? Is it just a name?"

"No," Sora replied. "It is much more then a name, it is the truth. Time has no meaning there and it would be possible to travel the time stream with it."

Riku summoned the Twilight keyblade from off of the ground. "Then that is where I must go."

"No Riku!" Xehanort yelled. "It is clear that you care greatly for this person," he indicated Alexa's limp, lifeless body, "But you can't change the past."

Riku opened his mouth to protest but Sora jumped in. "Look Riku, I know I am going to hate myself for doing this but Xehanort is right. There is no way that you can change the past."

"If there's no way to change the past then how can it hurt letting me try?" Riku cried.

"Look Riku," Sora said. "You're my closest friend and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you were wasting your life trying to change the past."

Riku sparked with energy for a few seconds and Sora thought he was about to do something stupid but then Riku stormed off. Sora tried to go after him but both Xehanort and Roxas stopped him.

"He has to do what he has to do," Xehanort said. "When he realises that there is no way for him to get to the timeless river without first knowing where it is then he will most likely give up."

"I hope you're right," Sora said with a sigh.

**Endless Abyss**

Kairi and Maleficent arrived just in time to see the Queen of nobodies release Aldan from what they assumed to be some sort of embracing attack when in reality it was really a hug.

"Get away from Aldan!" Kairi yelled.

It was Maleficent who saw that there was something else going on and when she looked closer and saw the crazy look of pleasure in Aldan's eyes, she knew.

"Your friend betrayed you," Maleficent said, turning to Kairi. "He has been in league with the queen all along."

"But…" Kairi was confused. After all she had learned about Aldan, she would never have thought that he would do something like this. Neither Roxas, nor Sora or even Mickey had doubted Aldan's loyalty, not even for a second.

"Yeah, doesn't life suck?" Aldan said sarcastically.

"Firaga!" Kairi yelled, casting an angry firaga spell at Aldan. The queen of nobodies held out her palm and the fire slowed to a halt.

"Yen Sid already tried that my dear," the queen of nobodies said in an enchanting voice. "And as you might be able to tell, he is no longer with us."

Maleficent was surrounded by heartless, making the queen of nobodies feel secure in the fact that she would only have to deal with Kairi. But then…

"Attack!" Maleficent called to the heartless. All at once, the heartless began to charge towards the queen of the nobodies. The queen blinked in surprise but she was equal to that. She clicked her fingers and half a dozen dusks appeared with a couple of nobodies who were only faintly recognizable leading them. The hundreds of heartless broke like water against the small group of dusks and nobodies.

"I'm going in!" Kairi yelled to Maleficent. Maleficent nodded weakly. She felt drained, having been unable to control the heartless for such a long time, the effort it took drained her a lot more then it used to.

Kairi had the Flower of Destiny keyblade in her hands and held it so that it was pointing at the queen of the nobodies. A beam of light shot out of it and went straight at the queen. Unfortunately, Aldan leapt in front of it and deflected it with his own keyblade.

"You won't die this day my love!" Aldan said lovingly.

"Pete! Get in there!" Maleficent yelled at Pete.

Pete heard the urgency in Maleficent's voice and hurried to obey. "Your day is over traitor!" Pete yelled.

"Look who's talking," Aldan said calmly as he deflected another beam of flowery light from Kairi and prepared to attack Pete.

"I betrayed no-one!" Pete yelled. "I'm only loyal to one person – Maleficent."

Maleficent felt a touch of pride at that and consequently she remembered an ancient spell which might be able to help her out.

"Summon!" Maleficent said, hoping that it would work. A beam of reddish grey light shot out from her staff and hit the ground where it reflected into the air. After a few seconds that light solidified into a more stable substance.

"Is that a dragon?" Kairi asked.

"One of the best!" the red dragon said as he came over to Kairi. "Jake Long, the American Dragon at your service!" Jake said, holding a scaly hand out.

Kairi stood in shock. "You talk?"

"Yeah of course I do!" Jake said. "Come on don't leave me hanging…"

Kairi realised that Jake's hand was still out and she shook it.

"Great!" Jake said, the excitement visible on his face. "Let's get this party started!"

The dragon called out something into the distance which sounded a like "Flame Up!" although it was hard to tell.

Kairi ran alongside the dragon and attacked the dusks, swiping up and then down, and then spinning in a circle.

Pete charged into the fray beside her and attacked just as viciously. Jake Long was shooting flaming balls of fire at Aldan who was having a hard time protecting himself from them. (They didn't deflect off of his keyblade, instead they set it on fire which although it couldn't harm the keyblade, caused quite enough problems on it's own.)

The queen of the nobodies was concentrating intensely as if there was a battle somewhere else, far away that she as much more interested in…

**Endless Abyss**

"Alexa?" Sora said, confused. A figure who's facial features were hidden in shadow walked closer to Sora, Roxas and Xehanort. As she stepped out of the shadows Sora saw that it wasn't Alexa at all, how could it be – dead people didn't go walking anywhere and besides, Sora was sitting right next to her body.

"That's not her Sora," Roxas warned. "It's another trick this blasted queen is using on you."

"Yes," Xehanort agreed. "This queen is far more trouble then she's worth, we should take care of her soon before things get out of hand."

"Well…" Sora said. "I guess I've got to do what I should have done as soon as I got here."

"And that is…"

Sora held up both of the light keyblades to the sky and shouted, "LIGHT!"

Two beams of light shot up into the sky and Sora held them there as they pushed the darkness away and revealed a sunny blueness that had become rare to the world now referred to as Endless Abyss. What was even better was the fact that as the darkness was pushed further and further away, the sun became clearer then it ever had been.

"What are you doing Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Restoring the light to this world!" Sora said.

In the new sunlight, Sora saw that what he had seen wasn't even a living being – it was a statue of Alexa that had erected itself, seemingly for no reason at all. When Sora looked at the white brace on her arm and then he knew why – it was because of her connection to the land, that the statue had erected itself.

Tears leaked out of Sora's eyes as if the reality of Alexa's death had just hit him fully for the first time.

**Endless Abyss**

"Ansem!" Riku called, happy to see him again.

"Riku!" Ansem called back. The two men embraced briefly before Riku spoke again.

"Ansem, there is something I need your help with, something that you cannot even whisper about to anyone. Can I trust you?"

"Of course Riku," Ansem said. "What is it?"

"Is there any way for me to change the past?"

Ansem thought for a moment. "There is no changing the past Riku." Riku's heart sank. "Unless, you were already there in that past."

"Huh?" Riku said, mystified.

"Well if you went back into the past to change something you would not really be changing it," Ansem said with a sigh as if he was preparing for a long explanation.

"If you go back in time, nothing you do will change the future. If you are meant to go to the past then that means that whatever you do is what shaped the present."

Riku sighed. "I understand," Riku said in disappointment.

A beam of light shot out from nowhere and lit the sky up, happening almost instantly. Riku and Ansem stared up at the sky in amazement.

"Wow," Riku said, surprised.

"This is a sign Riku," Ansem said. He had no idea how right he was. As the two stared up at the sky with an uncontrollable sense of happiness, another, smaller beam of light shined down at Riku's feet. A portal ripped open and Riku looked through it to the black and white world on the other side.

"This is… the way through isn't it?" Riku asked Ansem.

Ansem stared into Riku's eyes and said, "Yes, it is the way through but…"

"Save it my friend," Riku said. "I'm going through whether you want me to or not!"

With that Riku began to walk through the portal.

Unfortunately, he never made it to the other side because at that moment, a girl had leapt out of the shadows and was now standing between Riku and the portal to the Timeless River.

"Alexa?" Riku asked uncertainly.

The girl nodded and Riku grabbed onto her, hugging her tight. Only Ansem saw the truth.

"Riku! That girl is a nobody!"

But it was too late, the girl Riku had thought to be Alexa, gradually withdrew a dagger from her left boot and slid it up Riku's back.

Riku was lost in happiness at the thought that Alexa was not dead and ignored Ansem's warning.

Suddenly the girl shoved the dagger into Riku's back. Riku groaned in pain and fell to the ground without a word.

Ansem glared at the girl. "You might have fooled Riku but you haven't fooled me! Who are you!"

"I don't have to tell you anything," the girl said. "But… it's not like you'll be able to tell anyone when you're dead! I'm Xalea!"

Ansem felt a jolt of the familiar pleasure of being correct but that evaporated as quickly as it had come then he looked down at the body of his friend.

"You'll pay for this Xalea!"

**Endless Abyss**

"Come on Sora," Roxas said, speaking gently. "We have to go, the queen of nobodies is still out there and until we have dealt with her…"

"You're right," Sora said, picking himself up off the ground and reaching inside for the strength to go on.

**Endless Abyss**

Kairi leapt into the air, gliding over the dusks and struck Aldan with her keyblade. Aldan groaned in pain, able to do nothing to protect himself since Jake had made his own keyblade too hot to use.

"Blizaga!" The queen of nobodies yelled as she cast a blizaga spell at Jake. Jake flew into the air and spun around, making the ice deflect off of his scaly skin.

"This queen of your's doesn't seem too interested in this fight," Jake said to Kairi.

"Yeah, that's weird," Kairi said. "It's almost as if she is fighting someone else."

"We should make our move now!" Jake said. "Before she starts to pay attention!"

"Right!" Kairi said as she ran at Aldan. Kairi felt Jakes eyes on her head and she turned around to look back at him. "What? Aldan has to pay for his betrayal!"

Aldan had been about to grab Kairi's throat but something amazing had happened – a beam of light had shot up into the sky, lighting it up just the way Sora used to do.

"What the…?" Aldan said, confused.

"It's a sign," Kairi said with utter certainty. "Sora's on his way!"

"Great…" Maleficent said, the sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

**Endless Abyss**

Sora looked into the distance and saw a dragon with what looked like ice shooting from it. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing clearly.

"Sora it's Kairi!" Roxas said with glee.

Sora stared closer and saw that Roxas was pointing past the dragon with an older man who was barely recognizable as Aldan. Xehanort saw the disbelief in Sora's eyes and said, "Come on, if we run we can get there in about 30 seconds. Then you will know for sure."

Sora didn't want to agree but he knew that Xehanort was correct.

"Fine then, let's go!" All three of them ran as hard as they could and true to Xehanorts words, they arrived 30s seconds later to Kairi's surprise.

"Sora!" She yelled, sounding extremely excited.

Sora watched as Kairi ran incredibly fast with arms wide open, ready to embrace him. It was then that Sora remembered that he had not told Kairi who he was when he was old and yet she was acting as if some miracle had happened. One look in her eyes confirmed it, she had known the whole time.

"Oh Sora," Kairi said, "I thought I would never be able to talk to you like this again and now you're here and…" Suddenly Kairi broke down crying, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes.

Sora embraced her tighter, whispering into her ear, "Everything will be alright now Kairi, don't worry about anything."

The battle hadn't stopped just because Kairi had stopped but Xehanort and Roxas leapt in front of the two lovers and defended them fiercely. Meanwhile, Jake and Maleficent were attacking Aldan together.

"Are you ready Sora?" Xehanort asked.

Sora heard Xehanrort's voice and knew that he was needed. He turned to say something to Kairi but as he stared at her face he knew there was no need. She knew it just as well as he did.

"Alright Aldan," Sora said, "You're going down!"

"But… why?" Aldan asked. "The girl is tricking you!"

"No," Sora said. "You are the traitor. I have known it for some time now but I chose to say nothing, in the hope that I would be able to change you. Now I see that there was nothing at all that I could of done to make you join us."

Aldan saw that there was no point trying to trick Sora so instead asked a question. "What do you mean?"

"Loving someone who cannot truly love you back is what blinds you," Sora said, surprising Aldan.

"Well," Aldan said. "You are certainly a wise man. I am sorry that I will have to kill you!"

Sora sighed as he dodged an attack from Aldan. Aldan attacked again and this time Sora rolled under the attack so that he was now facing Aldan's back. One swift blow after another, Sora whacked Aldan on several key places, weakening Aldan's ability to stay on his feet.

Sora turned to look Aldan in the eye. "You have a chance Aldan, a chance to change your mind."

Aldan stared at Sora. "You already know the answer to that."

Sora raised his two light keyblades to deliver the final blow to Aldan's head.

"Argh!" Sora groaned in pain as a bolt of thunder connected with his arms.

"Not today boy!" the queen of nobodies yelled. "You have to deal with me first!"

Sora turned to look at the queen of nobodies. Then he turned to Roxas while simultaneously reaching out to grab something which was hanging out of Aldan's pocket. "Come with me Roxas. We will fight as one."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Come with me Roxas," Sora said as he held up the small circular stone with a thunderbolt symbol on it. Roxas saw the stone and even though he didn't know exactly what it did, he got the idea that it had something to do with him joining with Sora.

Seeing Roxas's curiosity, Sora said, "It's called God form!"

Roxas and Sora walked closer to each other and Sora threw the stone into the air.

"Power!" Sora said, holding the light keyblades up to the sky. Roxas held the soul blade up to the sky and walked closer to Sora so that their blades connected.

A grey mist covered Sora and Roxas so that Kairi, Jake, Xehanort, Maleficent, Pete, Aldan and the queen of nobodies all stared into it trying but failing to see what was happening.

When the mist faded away, it revealed a man in a long purple tunic with a thunder symbol emblazoned on the left shoulder.

That figure was someone that nobody could place a name to except everyone watching saw the similarity's between him and Sora and Roxas.

"_**I am whole again, even though it is only for a while," **_Sora said.

"Really?" Maleficent said. "How interesting... Get on with it!"

Sora just glared at her and suddenly Maleficent seemed old and frail. **_"I knew I would be able to return to this form one day but never like this."_**

Aldan leapt at Sora but he was knocked to the ground by a fire ball thrown at him by Jake. The queen of the nobodies cast a blizaga spell at Aldan. Sora didn't know how but he knew that the queen of the nobodies would never love Aldan. She was using him to acquire a heart. Something else told Sora that after she got what she wanted, she would kill Aldan.

Suddenly a deep pity for Aldan formed in Sora's heart.

"Spare Aldan," Sora said, merely pointing behind him to open a portal for Xehanort to throw Aldan through. "He has been a pawn in this, nothing more."

"What are you talking about?"Aldan said, clearly aware that Sora knew something he didn't.

Sora didn't have the heart to tell him so instead turned to the queen of the nobodies. **_"You don't deserve to live! How could you trick a man into loving you like that?"_** Sora's dual voice echoed in such a way that is sounded like he was everywhere.

"If you have a problem with me then why don't we solve it like civilized people would?" she said as she withdrew the dark keyblade. Sora was surprised that she even had to withdraw it – he had thought she was using it already.

"Yaaaa!" She yelled as she flew furiously at Sora. Sora leapt over her and threw one of his light keyblades at her back. "**Ragnorak!"** Sora yelled as he attacked her.

The queen of the nobodies found it difficult to protect herself from Sora's relentless attacks until suddenly Sora stopped.

Sora closed his eyes and tried to recall the power he had felt once before. Almost instantly, it came rushing back to him and he thought briefly as he conjured a thunderbolt in his hands.

"**_Thunder Flash!"_** Sora said as he conjured multiple bolts of thunder and threw them all at the queen, conjuring and throwing more every second. The queen wasn't able to keep off the ground under the constant barrage of thunder and she fell to her knees.

"It's not over!" she said weakly as her molecules faded away. The dark keyblade dropped to the ground and Sora dropped next to it.

"It's finally over..." Sora said with relief.

**A/N:****_I am going to make an epilogue so don't worry. Hope you guys have enjoyed this. _**


	38. Unexplanitive Epilogue

**_A/N: This is the Epilogue. It will explain close to nothing because I left things unfinished in this fic for a reason. I plan to write a couple more stories based on this. If there is anything that you think is unexplained in this fic, anything at all then don't hesitate to put it in your review incase it's something I've missed. _**

_**Epilogue**_

At long last, all the turmoil and chaos created by the three keyblades had come to an end. Search parties were sent out to find all the hundreds of people who were missing and after three days, it seemed that almost everyone was back at the ancient fortress. Kairi was sitting on Sora's lap, Sora on his throne.

"Where's Ansem and Riku?" Kairi asked Sora.

A terrible feeling began to well up inside them, a feeling that felt very familiar to them. They were both worried that they would never get to see their friend again.

"Cheer up fellas," Mickey said in a cheerful voice. "I'm sure he can't have gone too far."

"What if he's dead?" Sora asked.

"Nonsense!" Mickey said firmly. "Now come down to the dining hall and celebrate with everyone else. Sure people have died but their deaths will be in vain if we spend the time they gave us in depression."

Sora thought for a while and then looked at Kairi for confirmation. When she nodded, Sora turned to Mickey and said, "We'll be down there soon. There's something I need to do first."

Mickey could tell by the confusion in Kairi's eyes that she didn't know what this was about so he said, "Ok Sora. You two come down when you're ready."

"Kairi, we need to talk."

Kairi could tell by Sora's tone that this was serious. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sure that you probably want to go back home after the celebrations and… well… if you decide to go… I can't come with you."

Kairi just laughed. "Of course you can't. You have to stay here and look after me!"

"Huh?" Sora was shocked. _How could she know what I was planning…_

"Well we can't just leave these people, especially not now…"

Sora hugged her, glad that she was who she was.

_**A few Minutes Later. . .**_

Sora and Kairi were sitting down in the dining hall along with everybody else. The grandness of the place had diminished greatly with all the fighting that had gone on there but it was still habitable. Everyone was eating the food that had been cooked, nobody knew where it had come from but everybody was glad to have it. After about half an hour, Kairi nudged Sora, indicating to him that he needed to say something. Sora stood up and stared at all the survivors.

"Many of us have died to destroy the dark wielder but many more of us still live. Tomorrow, we will begin to rebuild our society, but today we should celebrate the freedom that the dead have bought us. I'm sure they would want it that way."

Everyone cheered loudly, their voices echoing up through the roof which was miraculously intact. The cheering stopped suddenly as another, more monotonous sound began to echo even more loudly.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

It gave Sora the impression that something incredibly heavy was walking closer. He withdrew his two light keyblades and walked over to the door to have a look. The sight that greeted him was much worse then anything he could have imagined. Ansem walked slowly closer to him, carrying something limp, lifeless and covered in blood. Sora was horrified as he stared at the silver haired body of his friend Riku.

"W-w-what happened?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry Sora," Ansem said. "There was nothing I could do."

"You mean he's really…"

"Yes." Ansem replied simply with a grim look on his face.

"But how did this happen?"

"The nobody of Alexa stabbed him in the back!" Ansem said with a hint of suppressed anger.

Sora dropped to his knees, head down.

"How could this happen after everything we've been through?"

Kairi came out and was about to ask Sora what the problem was but when she saw the body she dropped next to him.

"He didn't deserve this…" Kairi said as a tear leaked out of her eyes.

"No," Ansem said, "He didn't."

"Did you avenge his death?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Ansem said. "Xalea is dead."

Strangely, hearing that didn't bring any of the relief Sora was hoping it would, instead it made him feel worse.

Ansem had the look of a man who was holding a terrible secret but had sworn not to give it up but neither Sora nor Kairi noticed.

"Things will never be as they were," Ansem said. "But I think Riku will be much happier where he is now."

"How could you say that?" Kairi said.

"He will be with Alexa again," Ansem said.

Kairi hadn't known anything about the relationship that had been growing between Riku and Alexa and so was surprised to hear of this.

"He has found love," Sora said. "That should be enough."

**_Somewhere else a few months away…_**

A small robed figure stood on the ground swinging a dark looking keyblade around. It gave the impression that it had once been covered in spikes but now… It was a straight, thin beam of black metal with the blade at the end.

The small robed figure leapt into the air and swung the dark keyblade around 3 times before flipping around and landing on the ground again.

Suddenly the small robed figure was surrounded by light and a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?"

The small robed figure hastily let the keyblade fade into his heart and he stood up straight, composing himself in preparation to answer.

"Of course Donald. What gave you the idea that I wasn't?"

"Ah…." Donald had no answer to that.

"Don't worry about it," the small robed figure said. "And call me Mickey."

"Yes your majes… Mickey," Donald said, hastily correcting himself.

_**A/N: Yeah this is the end of the Epilogue. Hope you like it. **_


End file.
